Rhonda's Beau
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: A slight revamp of Curly's Girl, only in a more Arnda style! Arnold is the one to clean out the stain in Rhonda's mink coat, considering he's a nice guy. However, when one passionate kiss between the two is discovered, an unwoven string of happenstances lead everyone to believe Arnold and Rhonda are boyfriend and girlfriend. Will this be a bad thing, though? Arnold x Rhonda
1. Arnold Helps Rhonda

You know what I was thinking about the other day as I was thinking up new fanfiction ideas? The episode, "Curly's Girl". You all know the episode, you all remember the unfortunate implications that the episode gave in terms of Rhonda. Some liked it, others didn't... it was a pretty mixed episode. Me, I'm in the middle in terms of liking the episode. On the one hand, it has a good setup. On the other hand, how the episode starts with blackmail was just uncomfortable, and on top of that, while what Rhonda did was a little out of hand, she never gave her side of the story to anyone else because everyone kept shunning her for what she did to Curly. Would that be an episode you would like to watch? Don't get me wrong, I still hate "New Bully On the Block" and "Arnold Betrays Iggy" as my least favorite episodes, but this episode is near my Top 10 worst episodes.

So, why on Earth am I doing this fanfiction? Well... (smirks) I wanted to portray the episode, to see how it would have worked if SOMEBODY else helped Rhonda with her problem... I bet you all know who I'm talking about by now, considering the Arnda fan in me. Well, just sit back, relax and enjoy this first chapter!

* * *

Arnold never would have thought that he would be helping Rhonda out with her problems tonight, but as the nice kid in school, who was he to turn down good help? It all began at the art show in school as everyone was admiring the paintings that everyone had made in class when Arnold left to go to the bathroom.

It was when he left the bathroom when he noticed Rhonda at the drinking fountain, holding onto a mink coat as she was worryingly trying to put it over water. Curiosity getting the better of him, Arnold walked over as he asked, "Rhonda, is everything okay?"

Rhonda yelped as she turned, only sighing in relief as she realized that it was just Arnold. "Oh, Arnold. It's just you. I thought maybe you- never mind."

Arnold noticed the stain on the mink coat Rhonda was holding as he raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"I was just standing around, talking about this wonderful mink coat, when the next thing I knew, someone bumped into me and a candied apple got stuck on the coat. I pulled it out and it left this stain!" Rhonda said in worry. "My life is over..."

Arnold raised an eyebrow. "What exactly do you mean?"

Making sure nobody was watching, Rhonda pulled Arnold towards an empty classroom as Arnold listened to her story as she attempted to explain what had happened. From this morning to her father showing her the mink coat as a birthday present from her mother, and Rhonda gaining the idea to wear it for the art show to show it off, then sneak it back in without anybody knowing Rhonda took the mink coat.

As soon as Rhonda finished the story, she looked over at Arnold, who looked like he was disappointed. "I know what you're going to say, 'Rhonda, that was really wrong of you to take your mother's gift'. I'm aware of that. I just don't want to get in trouble."

Arnold sighed as he said, "Rhonda, you know you'll eventually have to tell the truth, right?"

Rhonda looked down as she said, "If I do that, my mother and Daddy will probably think that I got this delinquent behavior from the students at school, and... they might punish me... or worse, move me to a new school!"

"Isn't that a bit of an overreaction?" Arnold asked.

Rhonda looked down. "Maybe so, but... I really don't want to get in trouble here..."

Arnold sighed a little bit as he looked at the upset Rhonda. "Rhonda, look, you need to tell the truth to your father what happened, that much is clear... but you really want this mink coat to look good as new, don't you?"

Rhonda nodded. Arnold took a deep breath. "I'm probably going to hate myself in the morning, but... I'll help you get the stain out."

"You will?" Rhonda said, looking at Arnold with a smile on her face. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Don't thank me yet. If I do this, you got to promise me you'll do me a favor someday." Arnold said. "It may not be today, or tomorrow, but I will talk about that favor. I don't know what it might be yet, but you'll know it when I ask."

Rhonda gave a nod. "Of course, Arnold, of course. I promise to do you a favor."

Arnold smiled as he took the coat. "Hmm... all right. I think with a quick wash and dry, we'll have this coat as good as new."

Rhonda smiled as she relaxed a little bit. Sure, she was a little worried at first, but she could always count on Arnold.

* * *

After letting Gerald know that he was going to leave the art show early for helping reasons (which wasn't entirely a lie), he and Rhonda had walked over together to the boarding house as the two stepped aside for a moment. Arnold looked inside, "Grandpa? Grandma? I'm home!"

No sound came from the other rooms, save for a couple noises upstairs as Arnold gave a nod. "Right. They both went out on a date together. Come on in, Rhonda."

Rhonda gave a nod as she and Arnold walked in, Rhonda holding a bag with the mink coat in hand as Arnold gave a nod. "The other boarders should be upstairs doing their own thing, so we should be in and out."

The popular girl gave a nod towards Arnold as she followed him downstairs to the laundry room. Arnold gave a nod as he read the instructions on the tag of the mink coat on how to wash it. "Dry-clean only. Okay, this should be a cinch to work with."

Rhonda watched as Arnold pulled out some dry-cleaning materials as she watched in curiosity and nervousness. As Arnold proceeded to do some work on the coat, Rhonda was starting to sweat a bit, wondering if Arnold could truly put his magic fingers to work.

After about ten to fifteen minutes, Arnold gave a nod as he showed the mink coat to Rhonda. Rhonda looked happy and relieved as there wasn't a single stain on the coat. In fact, it was like the stain wasn't even there.

"All right, here you are." Arnold said as he put the coat in the bag. "But don't think because I cleaned the coat for you, you're getting out of it easily. Now, you need to tell your dad the truth about what happened."

Rhonda gulped as she looked down. Arnold, looking concerned, put a hand on her knee as he said, "Hey, don't worry. If you want, I'll be right there with you."

Rhonda gave a nod. "Thanks, Arnold. I don't know what I would have done without you."

Arnold gave a smile as he took her hand and pulled her up to her feet. "All right, let's get going."

The girl smiled towards the football headed boy as she followed him back upstairs, sighing in relief. All of a sudden, they noticed that the door to the boarding house was jiggling as Arnold heard his grandfather's voice.

"They're home already?" Arnold whispered as Rhonda yelped.

All of a sudden, in a sudden panic, Rhonda grabbed Arnold as Arnold looked confused. "Rhonda? What are-"

Then, with quick succession, Rhonda hugged Arnold as she crossed her legs around his torso as she closed her eyes and put her lips on his into a passionate kiss. Arnold's eyes widened in shock as the door opened, seeing his grandfather and grandmother coming in.

To say his grandparents were shocked... was a bit of an understatement.

* * *

Yep, I'm ending this first chapter here! How did you guys like it? There will be a lot more to come in this Arnold x Rhonda story, so don't miss out! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. A Series of Misunderstandings Begin

Here's the next chapter! By the way, I would like to give a quick shout-out to Da-4th on Deviantart, AKA DMan51 on this site, for giving me permission to use his piece 'A Passionate Kiss' for the cover art! Thanks a lot, friend! The picture is on Deviantart, if you want to check it out! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"What the-?" Phil said in surprise as Rhonda let go of Arnold after the kiss they shared, leaving Arnold utterly speechless as he was growing red like a tomato.

Rhonda then turn with a nervous giggle as she said, "Oh, so sorry! We didn't hear you come in."

Phil and Gertie looked surprised... before Phil smirked towards Arnold, who had just recovered as the football headed kid started to stutter. "Grandpa, Grandma, I can explain, I mean, I think I can explain, bu-"

"Shortman, when were you going to tell us about your new girlfriend?" Phil laughed.

"Girlfriend?" Arnold said in surprise.

Rhonda gave a nervous smile as she clutched onto Arnold's hand. "Er, yes, I'm his girlfriend. You know me, Rhonda Lloyd. My family and I lived here at one point."

"Ah yes, we remember you!" Gertie smiled. "The girl who whined for the first few days, then helped others around the place and sewed your own clothes, right?"

Rhonda blinked as she moved her eyes to the side. "Well, 'whine' is such a strong word..."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute..." Arnold shut his eyes. "Grandpa, Rhonda and I haven't dated..."

"For very long, right? I guess that means you just hooked up, huh?" Phil smiled.

Arnold's eyes widened, but before he could protest, Phil continued, "Don't worry, Arnold, I'm sure you weren't intending to introduce us to your girlfriend this way. But you know what? This is a really interesting turn of events. How do you always attract the rich ones, Shortman?"

Rhonda blinked twice as she quickly turned to Arnold. "What does he mean, 'you attract the rich ones'?"

Arnold shook his head as he turned to Rhonda. "It's not what you think! See, me and Grandpa were in a hockey game one day and we ran into a man named Sammy Redmond..."

"Oh! Sam Redmond, the billionaire with his stocks on the entertainment industry!" Rhonda smiled. "Oh yeah, I've heard of him! Arnold, why didn't you tell anybody you knew Sam Redmond?"

"I... thought I did. I never told anyone the story?" Arnold asked Rhonda, who only shook her head.

"Well, well, well, first a rich friend, now a rich girlfriend. Hey, Shortman, ask her if I can have a bag of money, would you?" Phil asked.

"Grandpa!" Arnold blushed furiously. "I'm-"

"Oh, I'm just kidding you, Arnold. You don't need to ask your girlfriend anything." Phil smiled. "So, when are you going to give her a ring?"

Arnold held his head in frustration as Rhonda laughed, "A ring? Oh, Arnold dear, I'm flattered. But I think we should wait until we're a little older, don't you think?"

"Grandpa, Grandma, I would love to talk to you about my "girlfriend", but she's had a long day, and I'm going to escort her directly back home." Arnold flashed a smile, showing his teeth. "We only stopped here to do something, and that something is done, right... sweetie?"

"Oh yes, of course." Rhonda quickly nodded as she picked up her bag.

"Hey you know, we could give you both a ride if you-" Grandpa started.

"No, that's okay, Grandpa. We'll just walk home." Arnold said as he tugged on Rhonda's hand. "Come on, sweetie, let's take you home."

"Coming, darling." Rhonda smiled towards Arnold as the two walked hand-in-hand as Arnold grabbed the doorknob and shut the door.

Phil and Gertie smiled as Gertie said, "Who'd have thought little Simba would find himself a dandy?"

"I agree. She's a keeper..." Phil said as his eyes lit up. "Hey! I still have the Lloyd's phone number! I wonder if they know about this already..."

Without a word, Phil ran eagerly over to the phone as he dialed a number.

* * *

"What the heck was that?" Arnold glared at a nervous Rhonda.

"Arnold, I'm sorry, I panicked. We were too near the door and I didn't want to get you into trouble, so I did the first thing I could think of!" Rhonda looked down as the two stopped at a nearby corner.

"The first thing you could think of was to KISS ME?" Arnold asked in a stern tone of voice.

"It was a moment of panic." Rhonda said.

"But NOW my grandparents think we're going out together! And I can't believe you actually encouraged that!" Arnold groaned. "See, this is what I mean by 'you need to tell the truth'. My grandparents would have understood why we were here. They would have asked why I came back home early, and with you to boot. I'm sure they wouldn't have told your parents about the coat."

Rhonda looked down in guilt. "I'm sorry, Arnold. You're right."

Arnold looked over towards her face and looked down, feeling like a bit of a heel. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her face so that her eyes would look into his. "Listen, don't feel bad. It was all a big misunderstanding, I'm sure once we get you home and have the coat thing cleared up with your parents, I'll go back home and explain what really happened back there with my grandparents. Live and let learn, right?"

Rhonda paused as she gave Arnold a smile. "Right."

As Arnold and Rhonda walked home together, Arnold shyly admitted, "I do admit, you are a good kisser, though."

"Really? Shall we share another one?" Rhonda smiled towards the boy.

"Let's not overdo it." Arnold said.

* * *

Pretty soon, Arnold and Rhonda had arrived at Rhonda's home as she gave a sigh. "Well, here we are... home."

Rhonda gulped as she turned to Arnold, who could only put a hand on her shoulder and smile. "It's okay. I'll be right behind you."

The young heiress gave a nod as she slowly walked towards the door and rang the doorbell. A few moments later, the door opened up as one of the maids looked out. "Ah, Miss Lloyd... your father is expecting you in your room. Something about a secret you kept."

Rhonda tensed up as Arnold looked worried for her. Arnold patted her back, insuring he was right behind her. The two then walked inside as Arnold followed her towards her room.

Rhonda opened the door as she saw her father sitting down, with a stern look on his face. Rhonda yelped as she walked in, Arnold followed closely behind. Buckley noted Arnold, but didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Sit down. Both of you." Buckley said as Rhonda and Arnold obeyed. The two looked nervous upon looking up at Buckley's face, which was pretty unreadable at the moment.

And then... he spoke. "So, Rhonda, I know your little secret."

Rhonda winced so hard as Arnold looked concerned for her. Rhonda looked ready to cry, but Arnold squeezed her hand, assuring that things would be all right.

"I just want to know when you were going to tell me this." Buckley frowned. "Do you understand how big this could possibly be?"

"Yes, I'm aware of that, Daddy." Rhonda looked down.

"I just want to know what made you do it?" Buckley said. "I thought we raised you better..."

"I couldn't help it, Dad. When you showed me the mink coat this morning, I-" Rhonda started.

Buckley blinked as he looked confused. "What mink coat?"

Rhonda looked confused at Buckley's confusion, but continued, "This one. The one you wanted to give Mother for her birthday."

Buckley's eyes widened as Rhonda pulled out the mink coat from the bag as she continued, "I thought it would look really good on me, so I went tonight to show it off at an art show at school and return it back without anyone knowing, but an accident with a candied apple left a stain on it. It's not there anymore, but that's all because of Arnold. He helped remove the stain so that the coat would be as good as new. He also was the one to tell me to tell you the truth. I'm sorry. I know this gift was meant for Mother, but I just couldn't help myself."

Buckley looked at the coat speechless before turning to Rhonda, who winced nervously. He then turned to Arnold as he asked him, "Is this true, Arnold?"

Arnold slowly nodded as he said, "Yes, sir. I told her to tell you the truth."

For two minutes, nothing had been exchanged as Arnold and Rhonda felt uncomfortable with the silence. Buckley then spoke, "Rhonda, what you did... I am honestly disappointed in you."

Rhonda looked down.

"But-"

The heiress looked up towards her father.

"...at least you came clean about it, and it looks like the stain is completely gone. Guess you did a good job on getting it dry-cleaned, huh?" Buckley smiled, turning towards Arnold, who nodded. "Tell you what, Rhonda. I'll look past this and we won't tell your mother about what happened to the mink coat, since she doesn't know about the gift yet."

"You won't?" Rhonda sighed in relief.

"However, I'm still going to have to discipline you." Buckley said as he crossed his arms. "We're cutting you off your weekly allowance for the week. Is that fair?"

Rhonda sighed, taking a deep breath. "I guess that's fair."

Arnold smiled as he turned to Rhonda. "See, Rhonda? And you were worried about being transferred to another school!"

"Transferred to another school?" Buckley laughed. "Now, why would I want to keep my little girl away from her wonderful boyfriend who led her to the right path?"

Arnold and Rhonda's eyes widened as they turned to a smiling Buckley as he said, "At first, I was a little wary of you two together, but after hearing the mink story, now I feel that you, Rhonda dear, have made a right choice when it came to boyfriends. It's a good thing your grandfather called me about you two, Arnold, or I would have made a bad decision."

Arnold's eyes shrank as Rhonda smiled nervously, turning towards the boy as Arnold had one thought in his mind, _"What mess did I just get myself into?"_

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! How did you guys like it? More to come, so don't miss out! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	3. Thinking Up A Plan

Here's a brand new update to my recent story! Let's see how Arnold and Rhonda try to handle her parents and the news they recently received! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Rhonda coughed nervously as Arnold looked over at her father's beaming eyes. He was immediately nervous as Rhonda started, "Er, sort of funny you said that. You see, Arnold and I-"

"-recently hooked up!" Arnold smiled nervously as he held Rhonda's hand.

"Wait, what?" Rhonda turned to Arnold in confusion.

"Oh, really? How recent would that be?" Buckley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Honestly, it was during the art show. We were looking over a few paintings together and... well, turns out we were both staring at one and noting that, for elementary school standards, the art was pretty good." Arnold said nervously. "We started talking and then the apple incident happened. As we were walking back to the boarding house to get it cleaned, she... well, she sort of gave me a kiss of appreciation."

Rhonda's eyes widened in shock as Buckley laughed, "So, very appreciative of the boy who not only helped you with your mother's gift, but also had time for a nice romantic walk?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say..." Rhonda paused... before turning to Arnold, whose eyes were widening up in cuteness, as if begging to help him out. Rhonda blushed as she said, "Yes, Daddy, I kissed him, and honestly, I don't regret it. We just wanted to give dating a try."

"Oh, how wonderful to hear, Rhonda dear. Why don't I leave you two alone to mingle for a while, while I try to put your mother's gift back in the closet and I'll get your mother as well? I'm sure she would LOVE to hear about your new, responsible boyfriend." Buckley said as he got up.

"We'll do that." Rhonda gave a happy nod.

Buckley gave a smile before bending down towards Arnold and smiling, "You don't look like you need the talk, since I know you won't get into any funny business with my daughter, but DO try to be careful with her."

"Er... right, sir." Arnold chuckled nervously as Buckley left the room.

As soon as they were sure he left, Rhonda turned to glare at Arnold, "What was that about telling my parents the truth, Mister Hypocrite?"

"I know, I know... I panicked." Arnold groaned as he held his head. "I was just afraid of what your dad would say if I said I wasn't seeing you."

Rhonda crossed her arms... and sighed. "I guess I can understand why you would be worried about that... but still, now my parents and YOUR grandparents think we're dating!"

"Ugh, and I don't know HOW we can get ourselves out of this!" Arnold groaned.

"Well, better think of something soon." Rhonda groaned as she held her head. "Because this was not my idea of 'delivering the coat back without anybody knowing'."

"Well, look at it this way, Rhonda. If I hadn't helped you clean out the coat, how would you have tried to explain the stain... or do you think someone else could have helped you out?" Arnold asked her.

Rhonda paused as she tapped her foot... then smiled. "I have a plan. It's just our parents and grandparents, right? Not one of our friends from school, nobody else. I'm sure that if we go to each other's house every day, we can just pretend we're a couple."

"I don't know, Rhonda. I don't feel right lying to my grandparents like that..." Arnold sighed.

"Don't worry. We'll just have to pretend we're a couple, and we'll just be doing homework or watching a movie together or something at our houses. Just until we think up a plan to ensure that while we aren't really dating, we want to break up on good terms." Rhonda said.

Arnold paused as he looked at Rhonda. "How long do you think we can keep up the charade?"

"Days, weeks, months, who knows?" Rhonda said. "Let's just try it for a week and if we don't think up an idea by then, we'll try to come up with a last resort."

Arnold tapped his foot as he thought about it... and nodded. "Okay, one week of pretending we're a couple. But only in front of the witnesses who seen us. I'm sure we can manage to work this out in some way."

Rhonda squealed in excitement as she hugged Arnold, "You won't regret it, darling!"

Arnold was surprised at the hug Rhonda gave, but yelped as he heard a voice coming from the other room as Arnold hugged her back, causing her to yelp in surprise.

And at that moment, Rhonda's mother, Brooke had turned the corner as her eyes lit up in surprise. She gave a small smile as she said, "Well, well, well, seems like your father wasn't exaggerating about a new boyfriend."

"Hello, mother." Rhonda smiled as she and Arnold let go of each other as Arnold gave a nervous smile.

"Er, hello there, Mrs. Lloyd." Arnold said.

Brooke could only give a smile as she sat down in front of him. "I have to admit, sweetheart, he does seem to be quite the looker. Much better than your previous boyfriends."

"Previous boyfriends?" Arnold asked in confusion.

Rhonda sighed. "I told you before, Mother, Sid and Harold weren't my boyfriends. Sid was just a bit of a weirdo that I played a few games with at one point, and the only reason I was with Harold at one point was because I was going through a bit of a sugar high."

"Yes, but regardless, at least THIS boy seems well behaved." Brooke gave a giggle as she turned to Arnold. "And on top of that, I've heard you've built quite a good reputation, helping others out in our fair city whenever necessary."

"Uh, well... it's not really a big deal. I was just doing what I thought was right at the time." Arnold blushed.

"Oh, but I think it is a big deal. I mean, what other kid can we name that helped elect a new mayor, helped convince a man back to his life after faking his own death, and heck, saved our hometown from becoming a thing of the past?" Brooke asked.

"Believe me, Arnold, you're much more mature than you think." Buckley said as he walked in, causing Arnold and Rhonda to turn to him.

"Well, when you put it that way..." Arnold blushed. "But I never really brag about those moments. Really, I'm just a normal kid just trying to help people."

Brooke and Buckley smiled as they started whispering to each other. Arnold and Rhonda looked at each other, wondering what they were whispering about. After a few moments, Brooke nodded as she turned to Arnold and Rhonda. "Arnold, we would be flattered if you'd come over tomorrow. My birthday is coming up and I'm sure Rhonda wouldn't mind if her little sweetheart would like to come with her."

Arnold's eyes widened as Rhonda whispered in his ear, "Just say yes. We want to keep up the illusion, don't we?"

Arnold quickly nodded before smiling towards Rhonda's mother. "I would be honored to come. What time should I come over?"

Brooke and Buckley could only return the smiles.

* * *

After about a half-hour or so, Arnold had finally came home as he gave a sigh of relief. As he was walking towards the entrance of the boarding house, he paused, wondering if it was okay to keep the charade for his grandparents. They already seem to have the misunderstanding of him and Rhonda going out together. Deep in his heart, he knew it was the right thing to do... but was it completely ethical? He shook nervously as he opened the door and walked in.

"I see you're home already, Shortman. How was the walk with your new girlfriend?" Phil's voice sounded as Arnold turned towards the voice's direction.

Phil was sitting down in the kitchen, reading the paper (or rather, pretending to read it) as he looked up in interest. Arnold blushed nervously as he said, "She got home fine, Grandpa. I... I understood you called Rhonda's parents and told them about our relationship?"

"You bet I did!" Phil gave a laugh. "Sorry Shortman, I know you and your little sweetie wanted to tell them yourselves, but I just couldn't help myself. Turns out, your father didn't even KNOW you two WERE in a relationship. How did he take it?"

"Surprisingly well." Arnold said in surprise. "In fact, both him and Rhonda's mother actually liked me being Rhonda's boyfriend. In fact, her parents invited me to hang out with them and my girlfriend over to Rhonda's mother's birthday to hang out together."

Phil whistled. "Lucky dog. Try to bring home some cake for me, won't you?"

Arnold paused as he said, "I'll try my best. Uh, hey, on a separate note, does ANYBODY else know that I'm in a relationship with Rhonda?"

Phil paused. "I might have told the boarders, but other than that, Pookie and I haven't told anybody else. So don't be surprised if you get teased a little about your new girlfriend, okay?"

Arnold laughed as he said, "All right, Grandpa, I won't be too surprised. Anyway, it's getting late, I should probably go off to bed."

"Good idea, Shortman, rest up! Tomorrow is going to be a brand new day... especially one where you hang out with your new girl." Phil laughed.

Arnold gave a smile as he said, "Oh yes, you bet."

As Arnold walked upstairs, as soon as he turned the corner, he gave a sigh of disappointment. It was hard for him to lie to his grandfather like that, but if this was to keep the charade going, at least things couldn't get any worse.

As he went up to his room to get ready for bed, he looked up at the night sky from the ceiling windows as he took a deep breath. Maybe by tomorrow, he would think up a new plan by then...

Little did he know though was that tomorrow, things for the lie caused by Arnold and Rhonda would go from bad... to worse.

* * *

And I will end the chapter right here! How did you guys like it? What do I mean by bad to worse? You'll find out soon enough! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	4. Accidental Rumors

Let's get going with the next chapter of the story, shall we? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, Arnold slowly awoke to the sound of his alarm clock, always shouting 'Hey Arnold!' as per usual as Arnold tapped the off button. Arnold got up as he sighed, looking at the sun lit windows in the early morning. He was hoping an idea about how his problems with Rhonda yesterday would come to him with a solution... but sadly, all his dreams consisted of were pretty much the usual fare, Arnold trying to find his parents in an adventure, only to get so close, yet so far.

Normally, whilst thinking about those types of dreams saddened him (and they did), he had much bigger problems to worry about today. So, for the moment, he casted those dreams aside as he started to pace around the room, gathering his clothes to wear for the day... before pausing as he looked at the nice attire.

 _"Would Rhonda's parents want me to wear something formal, or will they be okay with my casual wear? I know they told me that whatever I want to wear is fine, but if I really want to play up this charade, I have to make sure I'm sophisticated enough for them!"_ Arnold said to himself as he picked out a black tuxedo and looked over at his hair. _"Maybe they'll like me more with my hair down a little bit."_

As Arnold was gathering some more clothes, more thoughts plagued Arnold. _"Would they accept someone who's fashionably early or fashionably late? Are they the type of people who prefer their guests to be on time? Oh, this is pretty complicated..."_

Arnold looked towards the phone as the thought of calling either Sid or Harold for advice on what to do with Rhonda's parents since he remembered that Rhonda had mentioned that they were over at her place a couple of times... but then he stopped himself, thinking, _"Then I'd have to explain WHY I'm going over to Rhonda's place... and they'll misunderstand that I'm going out with Rhonda, and knowing Sid, he'll likely reveal the secret. Heaven KNOWS I haven't ENTIRELY forgiven him and Stinky for the 'Iggy incident'. And Harold will just blurt it out loud without thinking, and me and Rhonda are in enough hot water as it is!"_

Arnold took a deep breath as he looked at the clock. "Okay, it's almost six fifteen now... they won't go out to celebrate Rhonda's mother's birthday until noon, so maybe I'll arrive at their place at eleven-thirty... after all, I got plenty of time. Rhonda must be having as much of an easier time with this as I am..."

* * *

Unknown to Arnold, Rhonda had also gotten up, as she was looking between a red dress and a purple dress as she paused to think, "Should I go classic garnet, or violet? Hmmm... well since it's a birthday occasion for my dear mother, I think violet would be an interesting choice..."

Rhonda sighed in relief as she said, "At least I won't have to worry about the others bugging me to go out today... I'm sure Nadine at least relayed that message to everyone the other day, luckily..."

The heiress paused as she sat down, "Oh, but what if someone Arnold and I know spot us through a window and misunderstand our intentions? I'm just in disbelief as I am, selecting a perfect dress for my "boyfriend", as my parents and his grandparents think our relationship is! Well, maybe he'll like it, who knows?"

Rhonda stopped herself as she said, "Did I just say out loud that Arnold might like my dress? How would I know that? And why am I concerned over what Arnold thinks about? This is all just to keep my parents thinking that we're a sophisticated couple... right?"

It was right at this moment Rhonda heard the phone ring. She didn't answer it at first, knowing her parents had probably got it. As Rhonda finally made up her mind and selected the purple dress, she heard Brooke call to her, "Rhonda, it's your friend Nadine."

Rhonda's eyes lit up as she picked up the phone in the other room. "All right, mother, you can hang up your phone, I got the call from the other end!"

"All right!" Brooke called over as Rhonda leaned her ear over to the phone.

"Hey, Nadine!" Rhonda smiled.

"Hi, Rhonda! How's everything going with you this morning?" Nadine asked.

"Oh, everything is just dandy, as per usual, Nadine." Rhonda smiled as she blew on her nails. "So, what's going on?"

"I know you're busy with your mother's birthday today, but there's something I thought you might be interested in. At the park, there's going to be a big event going on involving..." Nadine started to say.

Rhonda laughed as she said, "Let me guess, bugs?"

A slight pause as Nadine's voice said in a huff, "You know, Rhonda, I am more than just a bug lover."

"Oh, I know that. I'm just teasing you, that's all." Rhonda smiled.

"Oh, okay." Nadine laughed. "But anyway, part of it involves bugs. You see, there's a little ceremony being held tomorrow after school on the opening of a bug sanctuary in the park. Where all bugs that are very rare live in very stable environments. Would you like to attend the opening ceremony with me?" Nadine smiled.

"Sure, I'm game." Rhonda smiled.

"Awesome! And don't worry about today's game, I already gave Helga the heads-up a few days ago you weren't participating." Nadine said.

"Well, heaven knows that Helga doesn't like fashionably late players, so hopefully she isn't too angry about my absence." Rhonda shrugged.

"I heard her say something along the lines of, 'Eh, someone can do her position in the field and do double duty, no big deal.'." Nadine said. "Well, I don't want to keep you from getting ready for your mother's birthday. I know you guys have a big family outing today."

"Oh, you bet. At least it'll help entertain them when Arnold shows up." Rhonda said, then yelped as she realized she said something about her plans with Arnold without thinking.

"Wait a minute, what about Arnold?" Nadine said in confusion.

"Er, gotta go! Bye, Nadine!" Rhonda said as she quickly hung up the phone and covered her mouth. "Oh no..."

Rhonda took a deep breath and sighed, "Okay, keep it together, Rhonda. It's just your best friend you may have accidentally slipped the secret to. No big deal. I'm sure she'll just forget about it, or maybe she thinks I'm reading another schedule and I picked the wrong one. I'm sure she won't question it..."

* * *

Back with Arnold, after finishing up a hearty breakfast and helping out the boarders through every day activities (along with the fact that he had to unfortunately lie to them about Rhonda and his relationship with her), he was just about ready as he looked pretty good in a tuxedo, and his hair was all down as he looked pretty slick. He looked at the mirror and gave a smile as he gave a nod.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the man of the hour." Phil smiled as he peeked in to see the refined Arnold as he was stuffing a comb into his pocket. "Looking good, Shortman. Ready to impress the girl, huh?"

"Her and her parents." Arnold nodded as he looked at the time. Almost quarter to eleven, plenty of time before he had to go.

"Well, let me just get the keys to the car and I'll take you over there, all right?" Phil smiled as he walked out of the room.

The football headed kid gave a nod as he gave a sigh of worry, wondering how much longer he could hold this charade... at least nobody else knew...

All of a sudden, he heard the doorbell ringing as he walked out of the bathroom door, Phil calling, "Get that, will you, Shortman?"

Arnold nodded as he walked downstairs, wondering who it could be. Maybe Rhonda and her parents were coming to pick him up? No, because Rhonda would have called ahead... curious, he went to the door and peeked out the peephole... and yelped upon seeing his best friend Gerald outside, holding his baseball mitt. His eyes widened as he then realized that he forgot Helga had scheduled a game at Gerald Field today. But he didn't want to leave his best friend outside in confusion, so he opened the door a tiny smidge as he peeked out, much to Gerald's confusion.

"Hi, Gerald!" Arnold said.

"Hey, man, ready for baseball?" Gerald smiled.

"Oh, right... today's game..." Arnold chuckled nervously as he said, "Er, could you tell Helga I can't make it today?"

Gerald raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Eh? Since when do you always refuse to go down to Gerald Field to play a game of baseball? It's always been a tradition for us fourth graders!"

"Well, it's a bit complicated..." Arnold said as he was about to back away from the door.

Gerald, not having any of Arnold's lame excuses, pushed the door all the way back, making Arnold stumble for a moment. Gerald's eyes widened as he noticed Arnold's attire and his combed up hair in surprise. "Whoa! Man, you're all dressed up for something formal? What's going on?"

"Oh, uh, this get-up?" Arnold smiled nervously. "Well... I, well... that's part of the reason I can't play baseball today. Grandpa is driving me over to a very important place that requires formal wear, and I don't know how long I'll be out. Long story short, I don't think I can make today's baseball game. Can you tell Helga and the others I'm sorry for not attending."

Gerald looked a bit skeptical as he sighed, "I'll tell them, but let me tell you, Helga's not going to be in a good mood when she learns that we won't have enough players to play."

"Let's be honest, Gerald, when has Helga EVER been in a good mood?" Arnold said, rolling his eyes.

"...Fair point." Gerald said as he turned around. "Well, if there's nothing el-"

"Come on, Shortman, we don't want to keep your girlfriend waiting!" Phil called out as Arnold's eyes widened.

Gerald blinked in confusion as he turned to Arnold, "Wait, what was that about you having a gi-"

"Sorry, Gerald, but I need to leave now. Maybe we can talk later tonight! Good-bye!" Arnold said as he grabbed the door and immediately slammed it in Gerald's face.

Gerald just stared stunned and confused as he said to himself, "Did Phil just say Arnold has a girlfriend? Did I just hear things...?"

Back inside, Arnold looked worried as he started to run from the door and came over to Phil, who had grabbed the keys, "Who was that at the door, Shortman?"

"Oh, er, just Gerald, Grandpa. He wanted to know if I was available for baseball today." Arnold said nervously.

"Did you tell him that you'll be busy with your girlfriend today?" Phil smiled.

Arnold frowned a bit as he sighed, "Er, something like that..."

 _"Okay, Arnold, don't worry about it... I'm sure Gerald will realize that Grandpa was kidding... it's not like he'll have it on his mind, right?"_ Arnold thought to himself.

* * *

Little did Arnold know that, despite his thoughts, Gerald DID have what Phil said on his mind as he was rounding the corner to Gerald Field, where the other kids were waiting, Helga impatiently tapping her foot.

"About time." Helga grumbled as she suddenly noticed something, "Hey, Gerald-o, where's Football Head? He's coming, isn't he?"

"Er... not exactly." Gerald said. "You see, when I came over, he was all dressed up, fancy-like and said he couldn't make it due to an event he was going to today."

Helga frowned. "At least he should have had the decency to give us three days' notice, like Rhonda did."

Nadine paused as she turned to Gerald, "Er, hang on, Gerald. Did Arnold tell you EXACTLY what the event was?"

"He didn't say. But I thought I heard Phil say something about Arnold having a girlfriend." Gerald said.

That caught everyone's attention as they immediately turned to Gerald. Helga's eyes shrank upon hearing that, but shook her head to keep her angry demeanor, "Well, you know old people. Always rambling on about things they don't talk about..."

"Er... Gerald, if it helps, I think I may know where Arnold went to." Nadine said.

Everyone then turned to Nadine as Gerald asked, "You do?"

"Well, yes. He went over to visit Rhonda to help out with her mother's birthday." Nadine said. "Rhonda may have said something about that when I called her this morning."

Helga laughed a bit as she said, "So, he's helping Rhonda with a little surprise party for her mother, big deal!"

"Er, no, Rhonda told me a couple days ago the arrangements were already arranged." Nadine said.

"Well, then why would she invite Arnold of all people?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, it's not like both Arnold and Rhonda are both a cou-" Harold started to say... before everyone's eyes widened, Helga and Curly's eyes growing big upon the revelation.

"Wait a minute... Arnold and Rhonda are dating?" Gerald's eyes widened.

"Oh my..." Phoebe covered her mouth in surprise.

"When did this happen? No, seriously, when did this happen?" Curly growled.

"Willikers, I knew Arnold was a bold kid, but I never thought he'd take it to the next level!" Stinky said.

Helga was looking around in shock upon hearing this, before shaking her head and growling, "PEOPLE! FOCUS! There is no way our football headed friend and a princess would EVER go together!"

"I wouldn't exactly say that, Helga." Phoebe said. "I mean, when you think about the signs..."

"Signs?" Helga said in confusion as she looked around everyone.

Curly crossed his arms in annoyance as he asked, "I'm interested to see what signs there were..."

"Well... maybe Gerald Field wouldn't be a proper place to explain all this... let's move this meeting over to another place where I can kindly show you everything." Phoebe said as she motioned everyone. "If you all would follow me..."

Everyone looked in confusion, but nodded as they started to follow the small girl.

Helga and Curly brought up the rear as both of them had the same thoughts, that this couldn't have possibly been true... could it?

* * *

And with that, the chapter is completed! How did you guys like it? Looks like Arnold and Rhonda's situation now got a little complicated, even if they don't know it yet! You'll see what happens in the next chapter, though! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	5. Evidence Doesn't Lie

All right, let's get on with the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

At about eleven-thirty, Phil's Packard pulled up in front of Rhonda's house as the back door of the car opened up. As Arnold stepped out of the car, Phil called out, "Knock it out of the park, Shortman! And, er, try to save some cake for me, would you? I'll be back to pick you up around five!"

Arnold chuckled nervously as the car left. Arnold gave a groan as soon as he saw the car turn the corner. The boy turned around as he took deep breaths, standing in front of the doorway to Rhonda's house. Shaking a little in fear, he walked upstairs and rang the doorbell, hoping for one of the maids to answer. But, unfortunately, not even reality was on his side today.

Brooke Lloyd opened the door as she noticed Arnold at the door, with a grin on her face, "Oh, Arnold. I see you've come!"

"Er, happy birthday, Mrs. Lloyd." Arnold smiled a bit.

"Thank you, Arnold, I do feel a little special. But come, come, my little Rhonda is probably expecting you." Brooke said opening the door a little bit. "Follow me to the living room."

Arnold nodded as he followed Brooke into the living room as Arnold looked around. Now, Arnold had visited Rhonda's house plenty of times before, whether it be for one of Rhonda's parties or just recently last night, but this was the first time Arnold got a good feel of his surroundings as Arnold looked amazed at the probably antique and expensive items that were displayed around the walls in the halls of the living room. Arnold had to admit, the Lloyds were pretty fancy in terms of showing off their items. He wondered if Rhonda took after her mother or father in terms of showing off new items they recently got.

"Here we are, Arnold. Now, take your seat and I'll get Rhonda for you." Brooke said as she led Arnold into the living room before going off. As Arnold took a seat on the couch, he put his hands together as he kept his legs straight and closed, never crossing them as Arnold examined the room around him. He never thought the room had looked so big, but then again, maybe it was because he wasn't pretend-dating Rhonda before. Arnold took a couple more deep breaths, showing a bit of nervousness. Arnold noticed that he started to get tense, and for good reason... Buckley had just walked into the room.

"Ah, Arnold, nice to see you've made it." Buckley smiled as he examined the way Arnold was sitting. "And a good sitting position coming from you..."

"Er, well... thank you sir. I do my best to... follow courtesy." Arnold gave a nervous smile.

Buckley noticed the smile though as he smiled, "Ah, no worries, Arnold. I think I know that smile. You don't need to be nervous."

"I-I don't?" Arnold asked, inwardly freaking out a bit, wondering if Rhonda's father had figured him out quickly.

"Yes. I know you don't want to hurt my little girl, and you're worried about my reactions. Well, I can easily say that you can relax those intentions. You're no Sid or Harold, that's all I can say." Buckley laughed. "I mean, have you noticed the way they sit, and their table manners? I would have to say our little girl picked some weird boys to hang out with."

"I-I'm not weird to you?" Arnold asked. "Even with... you know..."

Arnold pointed to his head as he used his finger to circle his head. Buckley, on the other hand, just laughed, "You worry too much, my boy. We don't care about your body. We only care about whether or not you meet the right qualifications for my little girl, like personality and whether or not you're good-mannered. And right now, you more than meet the expectations."

Arnold sighed in relief as Brooke peeked out, "Excuse me, boys, but I have her."

Buckley gave a smile as he turned, "Ah, Rhonda. Arnold and I were just talking about you."

Arnold turned to see Rhonda come out from behind the door and Arnold's eyes widened as he saw Rhonda's dress. She had a beautiful violet dress with blue ribbons on both sides, and her hair, as per usual, was short and straight.

"Wow... Rhonda, you look beautiful..." Arnold smiled, examining Rhonda.

Rhonda giggled as she noticed Arnold's tuxedo and came over to him. "You don't look too bad yourself, darling. I never would have thought that your hair would be perfectly combed out."

"Well, you know, my hair can stand up, but I like to lay it down." Arnold blushed as Rhonda sat down next to him and held his hand.

Buckley smiled as he looked at the four. "Well, that's all four of us together. Why don't we go off a little early together? After all, my wife has a birthday, and we are going to celebrate it!"

Buckley put his hands on Brooke's shoulders as Brooke giggled, "Buckley, stop. Not in front of the kids!"

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to ourselves once the festivities are done..." Buckley smirked as he whispered in Brooke's ear. "If you know what I mean."

Brooke could only giggle as Arnold and Rhonda just stared. As the two adults were sharing playful banter, Rhonda quickly whispered in Arnold's ear, "Thanks for playing along with this. Any plans?"

"Unfortunately, I don't have anything. You?" Arnold whispered back.

"Nothing." Rhonda said. "What do we do?"

"I guess just keep playing along for now. I'm just thankful nobody else knows about this..." Arnold said.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at Mighty Pete, the old tree with a treehouse that Arnold and his friends usually hang around in, most of the kids had gathered around inside the treehouse as Phoebe had got some chalk out and put a few things on the chalkboard, including a couple of stick drawings of Arnold and Rhonda. "Okay, so we both know Arnold and Rhonda and their likes and dislikes."

"Yeah, we all do, Pheebs." Helga said, annoyed. "But how does that help you in your theory about how Arnold and Rhonda may share more of a connection!"

"It's very simple, really. It's all in the mathematics." Phoebe said as she started to pull out a yearbook. "What I have here is the first grade yearbook. I'm sure most of us have a fond memory of first grade!"

"Oh boy, painful memories..." Sid groaned as Phoebe started to flip through the book and smiled as she put the book down in front of everyone.

"Everyone, gather around this picture and tell me what you see." Phoebe said as she pointed to the picture in the yearbook. As everybody gathered around, Phoebe grabbed another yearbook and started to flip through it.

"Hey, isn't that when our class did a 'year of' picture every school year?" Harold frowned. "Man, those were very uncomfortable times."

"Hey, look at this." Nadine said as she pointed to where a young Arnold was, then to a young Rhonda. "Looks like Arnold and Rhonda were standing next together in that picture."

Curly scoffed. "That doesn't prove anything. I remember that first grade day like it was yesterday. You rubes may not have the best memories, but mine are like a steel trap. She only moved next to Arnold because she wanted to be near Nadine somehow. See, up above Rhonda, you can even see Nadine at the top!"

Everyone looked at the picture again and, indeed, a young Nadine, with a cockroach hairclip on her head, was up above a young Rhonda.

"Hmmm... well, it does SEEM to check out."

"Right. SEEMS to. But then we go to our second grade year." Phoebe said as she laid the book in front of her. "Notice Nadine on the bottom right corner of the picture."

Everyone looked over to the bottom right picture to show that Nadine was indeed there.

"And do you see where Arnold and Rhonda ended up in this picture?" Phoebe said as she pointed to the picture.

Indeed, near the top left of the picture, both Arnold and Rhonda were standing together. Helga's eyes widened in shock... before shaking her head. "I remember that year. Someone asked Arnold to switch with him in that position. Which one was it..."

"Er, me." Sid raised his hand. "I couldn't see the camera in front of Arnold, so I asked to switch with him."

As Phoebe pulled out the third grade yearbook, Helga smirked as she said, "Well, Pheebs, that's two pictures with logical explanations behind them."

"Maybe so... but then try and explain this one." Phoebe said as she pointed to the yearbook picture with everyone there.

Everyone examined it, as this time, they seemed pretty surprised to see Arnold and Rhonda standing next to each other, this time, near the center of the photograph, both of them looking prim and proper as everyone else looked to do their own thing. Helga opened her mouth... but then stopped herself as her mind started to race, trying to come up with a logical explanation, before turning to Curly. "Curly, what do you have to say about this picture?"

Curly smiled as he opened his mouth... before his eyes widened behind his glasses as he put a hand on his chin. "I'm not really sure. I don't think anybody was paying attention during that day."

"And it's not just yearbook pictures. Think about what happened during our fourth grade year, which is now. What are the few times Arnold and Rhonda hung out together during that time?" Phoebe asked. "And don't count the times we were in groups. Just these two alone."

Everyone paused to think as Nadine snapped her fingers. "There was the time she went poor..."

"Maybe so, but where would she have found the time to hang out with Arnold? Wasn't she more concerned about her 'status' back at that time?" Helga pointed out.

"Hey, none of us even KNOWS what went on in the boarding house, Helga. It's not like you would know Arnold's personal life!" Sid frowned.

"Yeah!" Harold nodded.

Helga's eyes widened... as she turned away for a brief moment, wishing a bit that maybe, just maybe she could have visited the boarding house at least once... just to see if Rhonda really... she frowned, shaking her head. No way was everyone right!

Gerald snapped his fingers. "I just thought of something else! Remember when Rhonda set up that party in her mansion..."

"You have to be more specific." Eugene said. "Rhonda threw a lot of parties at her mansion."

"Well, okay, true. I'm talking about her 'cool' party." Gerald said.

Everyone's eyes widened as some of them muttered and mumbled, "Oh yeah!" "That party!" "Where Arnold said that her cool party was boring!" "Well, maybe he didn't use those exact words..."

"Okay, I wasn't there for most of it, as I was busy trying to liberate some zoo animals... and probably got a sentence of community service for it... but I seem to remember one of you telling me Arnold threw a 'geek' party to combat the cool party, and everyone wanted to go to Arnold's party more." Curly pointed out. "Now, pray tell, how would that prove that Arnold and my sweetheart, emphasis on "MY", would have a crush on each other during that time?"

"Maybe not within, but definitely before and after." Phoebe smiled. "Nadine, when Rhonda was setting up her geek list and her cool list, who was the first person she put on the list?"

Everyone immediately turned to Nadine. "I remember doing the list, and I was the second one that was on the cool list. The first person on that list was Ar-"

Her eyes widened. "Holy cow! Could it be?"

Everyone looked at each other as they realized that the evidence wasn't lying to them. Helga and Curly's eyes widened in shock as Curly's teeth started to seethe. Curly then frowned, "Uh-uh. No. I refuse. I reject the reality that I am living in right now."

"Deny it all you want, Curly, but there is more than enough evidence to prove that Arnold and Rhonda could very well end up together." Phoebe frowned as she crossed her arms. "And if anybody else did want either of them to not stay together, I would advise against doing anything rash and just see the truth."

Helga couldn't help but note that Phoebe was looking at her when she said that, but decided not to say anything. She then got up as she was heading towards the door, "Well, I think this whole thing is pretty interesting, and you know, I'm suddenly not interested in playing baseball today. You guys can have the rest of the day off! I'll see you all tomorrow at school! Good-bye!"

"Helga-" Gerald started.

"I SAID GOOD DAY!" Helga screamed before slamming the door on the treehouse. Everyone but Phoebe just stared in confusion as Phoebe sighed.

Phoebe thought to herself, _"Poor Helga... having this all new evidence in front of her... I just hope she doesn't do anything rash..."_

She then realized that everyone was staring at Phoebe as she coughed. "Oh, uh, anyway, the point stands."

"But... if Arnold and Rhonda are together... how will we know that they're... in love with each other, how can we prove it?" Harold said.

"Simple. Let's keep an eye on their movements tomorrow. Try not to mention we know about their crush on each other. Otherwise, we all know Rhonda will be snooping around for gossip." Phoebe said.

"Boy howdy, I don't blame Rhonda. If a big secret like Arnold and Rhonda dating each other came out, I would not feel very comfortable." Sid said.

Curly laughed as he said, "Guys, again, we don't KNOW if they're dating! Let's just keep an eye on them tomorrow and see what they do."

"Curly's right. Nobody get near Arnold OR Rhonda tomorrow and we'll see what they'll do." Phoebe said. "Agreed."

Everyone nodded as Gerald gave a smirk. "Right. Tomorrow, our watchful eye is on the couple!"

Curly's teeth started to grind upon hearing that as he thought to himself, _"I wonder if I'm allowed to carry a nightstick to school and beat a football head over the top with it."_

* * *

As Helga slammed the door to the treehouse, her eyes started to water as tears were going down her face.

"H-how could I have not seen the signs? I've known Arnold for years, I should have seen the signs!" Helga sniffled... before slapping herself as she growled. "Come on, Helga, snap out of it! You got Arnold to fall out of love with Ruth and Lila before... well, technically, not exactly, but I have ruined Arnold's dates before... THIS is nothing! Just a little prank here and there, and before you know it, they'll completely forget about each other!"

Helga smirked as she laughed to herself. "Man, do I have a perfect plan tomorrow! There is no way this can blow up in my face!"

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! How did you guys like it? Next time, we'll get to see how Arnold and Rhonda spend time with Rhonda's parents! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	6. A Date With the Family

Let's check in with Arnold and Rhonda, shall we? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Now, Arnold had been to a couple of fancy restaurants before, still remembering those times he hung out... the complications with Ruth and the fake Cecile, and the one time Helga invited him, Gerald and Phoebe over to a French restaurant and all of them got stuck having to pay the tab after Helga had the wrong coupon and tried to have the four of them escape unnoticed. But this felt a little different as not only was he with a different person, he was also with that same person's family.

Arnold didn't know what to say, but he knew that he liked the way Rhonda's parents were treating him. Well, he met her parents before a few times, but back then, he and their daughter weren't pretend-dating. But so far, Buckley and Brooke seem to be treating him like he's one of their family, and being surrounded by that, he felt a bit... welcomed.

"So, Arnold, why don't you tell us about yourself?" Brooke asked as soon as they were done ordering their meals. "And I mean tell us what we don't already know from last we visited your home or from what our wonderful daughter told us."

Arnold paused a bit as he tugged on his collar a bit nervously as he said, "Well, you know me from around Hillwood, and I am just a regular kid, like your daughter. Uh, I don't mean regular as in-"

"Don't worry, Arnold, we understand what you mean." Buckley smiled, assuring the young man as Arnold felt a little relaxed.

"Well, I do pretty good in school, I study really good to the best of my abilities." Arnold explained as he looked over at Rhonda. "Er, has Rhonda told you we're geography partners?"

Rhonda's eyes lit up as she turned to her parents. "It's true. We've been geography partners a few times in class."

"Ah yes, I do believe that Rhonda said you were probably her favorite partner in geography." Buckley laughed. "Believe it or not, geography is one of her weaker points, so to know she has not only a wonderful boyfriend, but a wonderful tutor to help her out, is a dandy."

"Daddy..." Rhonda blushed in embarrassment as Arnold grabbed her hand. Brooke noticed and whispered in her husband's ear as Buckley smiled.

"Oh yes. Arnold, we were wondering what your parents did for a living?" Buckley said.

Arnold tensed up a bit as he noticed Rhonda looking at him. Rhonda raised an eyebrow, "You know, now that I think about it, I don't think we've seen your parents."

"Well, it's sort of a... touchy subject for me." Arnold said, worried.

Brooke and Buckley looked concerned as Buckley asked, "Is it not something you're comfortable telling us?"

"Well... not exactly. It's a little bit complicated, but let's just say that... my parents aren't exactly... here in Hillwood." Arnold explained as he noticed the look on Buckley and Brooke's faces. "Not that they were bad parents, I can assure you that. It's just... my grandparents told me that they left on a mission a long time ago and... well... that's all I can say about it."

Arnold shut his eyes, hoping that Rhonda OR her family wouldn't press on any further. Rhonda noticed the discomfort in the football headed boy and put an arm around him, reassuring him, "If it's something you don't feel like talking about, we won't press it any further. You can talk to us about it when you feel comfortable about it."

"We're sorry, Arnold. We didn't want to make you uncomfortable." Brooke said as Arnold sighed in relief. "We were only a little curious."

"Thank you." Arnold smiled at the three. "And I forgive you."

"Well, let's not worry about that. We didn't come here on a sad occasion. It's supposed to be joyous, you know!" Buckley smiled as he nuzzled his wife's nose. "After all, we are in a fancy place, are we not?"

"Yes we are, my wonderful, sweet man." Brooke talked sweetly to her husband and giggled as they pointed to the ball room where some couples were dancing. "Why, we even have some couples getting up to dance..."

Rhonda's eyes lit up as she turned to Arnold, as her eyes widened cutely. Arnold turned to the rich girl in confusion, before realizing what she wanted. "Er, would you like to dance... sweetie?"

"Why, darling, I thought you'd never ask." Rhonda giggled as Arnold got up and pulled Rhonda out of her seat as Brooke and Buckley watched the two kids in curiosity and with smiles.

"Have you ever tried ballroom dancing before?" Rhonda whispered in Arnold's ear as the two walked towards the dance hall.

"I have learned a little bit from my grandmother." Arnold said. "How about you?"

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Rhonda whispered back as Arnold held her right hand with his left hand and put his other hand around her waist as the rich girl put a hand on Arnold's right shoulder. As a ballad started playing, they followed the movements just right as the two danced together. Both football headed boy and rich girl looked at each other's eyes as both of them thought to themselves how lovely their eyes looked.

As the two kids were dancing, Rhonda's parents were watching as Brooke smiled, "You know, Buckley, I never would have thought I'd see my little girl so happy and with a mature man who knows how to take care of our daughter."

"Brooke, I know it may be early now, but if this keeps going like this after a few years, I think it's safe to say that our Rhonda may have chosen a soul mate she wants to spend the rest of her life with." Buckley smiled as he held her hand. "Remember how we used to dance like that, my cute little daisy?"

Brooke giggled as she kissed his cheek. "How could I ever forget? Our first date together..."

Needless to say, it was a wonderful moment for both of the rich girl's parents watching their little girl dancing around with a young man that they were beginning to trust.

* * *

Arnold had fun with Rhonda and her parents, even if he knew he didn't have this in mind when he helped Rhonda with the coat, he didn't regret it, either. As Arnold was carrying a container with a cake inside (intending it to be for his grandfather, who requested the cake), he looked over at Rhonda's parents, who were sitting in the front seat as Brooke turned to him, Buckley was driving the car. Brooke smiled as she said, "I know it's rather unconventional for Buckley here to drive the car, usually, we have a driver take us, but Buckley just likes to drive around. It helps get outside and around."

"Ah." Arnold nodded. "Well, thank you for inviting me over to your family outing."

"Oh, you're welcome, Arnold. After all, it may be my birthday, but we should all be joyous, right?" Brooke smiled as she turned to Buckley. "And Buckley, thank you so much for that wonderful mink coat. It looked like it was fresh out of the package!"

"Really fresh..." Rhonda paused in embarrassment, remembering the punishment Buckley gave her... as Arnold held her hand and squeezed it in assurance.

"Oh, you're most welcome, Brooke." Buckley smiled. "Oh, uh, Arnold? Will we be expecting you again tomorrow?"

"Well, actually, I plan on taking Rhonda over at the boarding house to... well... help her out with her homework." Arnold said.

Rhonda nodded as she said, "And trust me, Daddy, I really need all the help I can get."

Brooke and Buckley looked at each other and smiled upon noticing Arnold and Rhonda holding hands once again. Buckley then said, "Well, all right, but don't forget, Arnold, you are more than welcome to come over to our place. Just give us a call and let me know."

"I will most certainly do that." Arnold said as Buckley pulled up in front of the boarding house.

"Well, here's your stop." Buckley said. "Oh, tell your grandparents and your boarder friends that we've said hello, would you?"

"Of course." Arnold nodded as he opened the door to get out of the car. "I'll see you tomorrow at school, sweetie."

"Love you, darling!" Rhonda giggled as she winked at him.

Arnold winked back as he closed the car door gently and waved good-bye as he watched the Lloyd vehicle drive off.

As Buckley continued to drive, Brooke turned to Rhonda with a smile as she said, "Oh, er, sweetheart, if you're going with Arnold, I just have one rule."

"What's that?" Rhonda asked in curiosity.

"Don't try to do some rash actions that might get you caught." Brooke giggled.

Rhonda raised an eyebrow in confusion... before raising the other one as her eyes widened in shock. "Mother! You think that... mother, Arnold and I may be dating, but we're not THAT intimate!"

 _"As far as we're concerned, Arnold and I are best friends and nothing more..."_ Rhonda thought to herself... before thinking about it. _"Although... I did enjoy dancing with him..."_

She sighed happily as Brooke turned to Buckley with a smile and whispered in his ear. "He is definitely a keeper..."

* * *

"Welcome home, Tex!" Gertrude smiled as Arnold walked in and looked up at his grandmother, now wearing Western-like clothes. "I see you had a wonderful time today?"

"Oh, well... it was the best day, Grandma." Arnold smiled "My girlfriend and I had a little dance together. Er, fancy dancing, not square dancing."

"Shoot. I really wish you had taken her square dancing." Gertrude snapped her fingers.

"All right, Pookie, give the boy a little room to breathe." Phil said as he walked out of the bathroom, noticing Arnold came home with the container. 'Hiya, Shortman! I see you managed to get the cake!"

"I hope you enjoy it, Grandpa." Arnold said as he handed Phil the cake as Gertrude started humming to herself an old time Western song, starting to go upstairs.

"Anyway, you danced with that sweetheart of yours, eh?" Phil laughed. "It's hard to believe you had a date this successful! I don't know how long you had one of those..."

"Grandpa, it wasn't a date... well, not exactly, it was me being invited to Rhonda's family's get-together for her mother's birthday!" Arnold explained.

"But you danced with that rich girlfriend of yours, didn't you? Or maybe it's just my ears not working correctly?" Phil asked.

Arnold paused for a moment as he thought about it... before smiling. "You heard right. I have danced with Rhonda."

"Well, are you full or do you think you can eat dinner, because if you're full, then you may as well tell me everything about your little get-together." Phil asked in curiosity.

Arnold paused as he felt his stomach... he paused as he said, "I'm actually a little full, so... I may as well tell you everything."

Phil smiled as he listened intently to Arnold's day. As Arnold was explaining his day with Rhonda and her family in more detail, the old man couldn't help but notice how Arnold felt pretty comfortable when talking about Rhonda. The old man smiled to himself as he thought, _"No doubt about it. Shortman's actually got himself a keeper."_

Arnold had not realized it yet, but the more he talked about his day with Rhonda, the more his heart was starting to beat faster than normal. He didn't know it at the time, but he was slowly starting to fall for the rich girl.

* * *

All right, I'm ending the chapter here! How did you guys like it? Next time, we'll be seeing Arnold and Rhonda trying to act normal at school... but will things get complicated when Curly tries to arrange a plan to get Rhonda alone? And what does Helga have in mind in terms of chasing Rhonda away from Arnold? You'll have to find out for yourselves next time! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	7. The Bus Ride to School

And now, it's time for the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, after Arnold finished his breakfast and gathered his backpack, he started to rush outside as he opened the door, letting all the animals rush out, including his pet pig Abner. Arnold paused as he noticed Gerald was not outside waiting for him. Come to think of it, Arnold hadn't called him last night either... nor had Gerald called.

 _"Maybe he still thinks I have a girlfriend..."_ Arnold groaned. _"Thanks a lot, Grandpa."_

But, with no other way to turn, Arnold decided to just make his way over to the bus stop. As he came over, he was surprised to see Gerald standing nearby. "Gerald, there you are!"

"Hm? Oh, hey man!" Gerald smiled.

"Listen, sorry about yesterday, I just had other plans." Arnold explained.

"Oh, no worries. I know you were too busy." Gerald smirked a bit.

Arnold looked a little uncomfortable with Gerald's smirk, but before he could question it, he noticed the bus pulling up to the curb, much to his relief. "Why don't we sit down together and we can talk about today..."

Gerald paused as he thought about it as he said, "Arnold, you know, I'd love to sit and talk, but you see, I promised I'd sit with Phoebe on the bus today. You understand, right?"

Arnold looked a little disappointed upon hearing that, but gave a nod. "Uh, sure. Planning on asking her out?"

"Eh... you could say that." Gerald said as the two got in the bus and noticed Phoebe sitting alone, as was the plan. Arnold looked around the bus as he noticed some of the students hadn't arrived yet and some of them were sitting alone at the moment.

Arnold went over to Sid first as he opened his mouth. "Hey, Sid, mind if I-"

"Sorry, Arnold. I reserved this seat for Stinky today. We promised to talk about... homework. You understand, right?" Sid smiled nervously.

Arnold looked in surprise, but nodded as he moved on. He quickly noticed Helga sitting alone as he paused to think. Normally, Helga wouldn't want him sitting anywhere near her... but then he thought, maybe she could make an exception. "Hey, Helga, would you mind if I sit with you?"

Helga looked up at Arnold with a glare that he found uncomfortable. "This seat has been reserved, Football Head! In other words, I mind."

Arnold sighed. "I figured you would mind."

Arnold noticed one last seat that had one person... Curly, who seemed to be in deep thoughts right now. "Curly, may I sit next to you?"

"Depends. Would you prefer to be castrated or neutered?" Curly growled.

Arnold backed away as he took Curly's offhand remark as a 'No'. Seeing no other option, he sat down in an empty seat next to Gerald and Phoebe's seat. Arnold turned to Gerald as he asked, "Curly seems a bit upset today."

"Yeah, but then again, it's Curly. He always has a reason to be upset." Gerald rolled his eyes as the bus started moving.

"...I suppose that's a good point." Arnold said as he opened his mouth, "So, about yester-"

"Say, Pheebs, have you done something with your hair?" Gerald immediately turned to Phoebe as she giggled a bit.

"Why, Gerald, you noticed." Phoebe said as she pushed up her hair a bit.

Arnold sighed as he turned back towards the window and sighed. He decided he'll wait until Gerald was done talking with him so that he could discuss his day yesterday with him...

Arnold couldn't help but notice that as the bus kept moving and stopping, the friends he knew were deliberately avoiding Arnold's seat, if only to sit with each other or someone else. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew people didn't mind sitting next to him on the bus if it was for a problem they needed help with, or if Gerald was preoccupied with something else.

Arnold knew that the bus had its fair share of people who sat on their own on the bus before... Rhonda sure had this bit of a habit sitting near the front of the bus on her own just to declare it the 'cool section' and the back of the bus the 'unpopular section'. It was a miracle Rhonda grew out of that habit since she had her glasses. Sure, she had them switched for contacts, but hey, she was prettier with and without glasses.

Arnold's eyes widened as he realized something. _"Did I just think of Rhonda just now? And did I just call her pretty? I mean, yes, she is, but..."_

It was at that moment that the bus stopped again, snapping Arnold out of his thoughts as he saw Rhonda and Nadine get on the bus.

"Sorry, Rhonda, I promised I would sit with Helga today." Nadine said. "She wanted to share sport techniques."

"Since when do you care about sports?" Rhonda raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were the bug specialist."

"Hey, can't I have other things I can be interested in, Rhonda?" The bug-loving girl asked her friend. "Anyway, I better get going. There she is now."

Arnold watched Nadine pass by him as she talked with Helga. Helga put her hand to the side as Nadine sat next to her.

"Arnold? What are you doing sitting alone?"

Arnold looked up to see Rhonda coming over to him. "Er, well... I guess people had other partners to sit with today."

Rhonda turned to the seat next to Arnold's as she noticed Gerald and Phoebe whispering to each other. "I can see why. Well, I don't want to leave you sitting alone. How about I sit next to you for the trip? I don't mind."

Arnold gave a nod. "All right. I'd be happy to have someone to talk to, at least."

As Rhonda sat down next to Arnold, he quickly whispered in her ear, "Hey, how was last night after your parents dropped me off?"

"Oh, not too bad, really. Dad did tell Mom what happened with the coat, and told her I was already punished by no allowance." Rhonda whispered. "But you know, they started laughing at this, thinking how it was funny I would 'borrow' the coat and take it back without knowing. Come to think of it, that was pretty funny, looking back after two days."

"Oh." Arnold whispered.

"But you know, they were glad you helped out with the coat, because they said something about how 'darling' we are. They even teased about how I chose my 'suitor' well. Can you believe them?" Rhonda laughed.

"If you think they were bad at teasing, try my grandparents and the boarders. Just this morning, they were asking about 'my next date'." Arnold whispered.

"Poor sweetie." Rhonda sighed. "Thank goodness it's just at our homes. We would be SO dead if anyone else found out about our secret fake relationship."

"Er... yeah..." Arnold paused as he noticed something. "Uh, I don't hear a lot of noise from the bus."

"What do you mean?" Rhonda whispered in confusion.

Arnold and Rhonda all looked up as they noticed the other students were watching them. When the other students quickly realized that they had noticed, they quickly turned back to each other and started talking amongst themselves.

The two blinked as Rhonda said, "That was strange..."

"Hmmm... you think they were studying us..." Arnold said as the two turned to each other.

Little did those two know was that they were right as most of the students were specifically looking at Arnold and Rhonda and whispering to themselves.

"I wonder what they were whispering about? Do you think they're calling each other pet names in secret?" Harold whispered to Eugene.

"Well, I don't know for certain, but there is definitely something going on between the two." Stinky whispered to Sid.

"Hey, Helga, you feeling okay? You've been silent most of the bus ride." Nadine asked, turning to Helga.

"Oh, nothing you need to concern yourself about." Helga said as she studied Arnold and Rhonda, slowly planning their demise...

* * *

And this chapter will end off here! How did you guys like it? Next time, the school day proceeds and Helga goes on the move... but the question is, will she drive them away, or will she somehow get them closer? You'll just have to find out! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	8. School Day Suspicion

Now it's time for school! And... I don't know if you ever had a commercial stuck in your head, but whenever I think of school, I think of that OfficeMax commercial where they do that song... it was a commercial in 2003, and it was so darn catchy! Check it out if you haven't yet! (pause) Oh, right, the story. Anyway, let's check in at the school! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The bus wasn't the only place that Arnold and Rhonda have noticed the students acting a little strangely today. As a matter of fact, when the school bus arrived at school and everyone was getting out, Arnold and Rhonda were the first ones out as Arnold was looking at Rhonda with a smile. "Thanks for sitting with me and talking, Rhonda."

"Oh, no trouble." Rhonda smiled before whispering to Arnold, "See you at class."

Arnold gave a nod... before pausing. Rhonda had noticed as well. They immediately turned to see that people were watching from the bus. As soon as they noticed, however, the students turned back and talked amongst themselves.

The two blinked in confusion as Rhonda gave a nod towards Arnold and walked off quickly. Arnold scratched his head in confusion, before shrugging as he noticed Gerald and Phoebe getting off the bus first. "Hey, Gerald, abou-"

"Here, Phoebe, let me help you with your books." Gerald quickly said as he grabbed her books from her.

Phoebe could only giggle as she said, "Why, such a gentleman, Gerald. Thank you very much."

Gerald could only give a smile as the two passed by Arnold. Arnold blinked in confusion before shrugging. _"I wonder, did Gerald actually make his move when I didn't know about it? Good for him."_

As Arnold started to walk off, he couldn't help but feel something pelt him on his head as he walked by. Arnold sighed, having a weird feeling it was Helga doing her usual spitballs again. But when Arnold turned around, he noticed nobody but Curly just standing by, minding his own business and looking like he was collecting a few rocks. Arnold blinked in confusion before turning around and walking inside.

And as Curly was putting the rocks in his backpack, he gave a wicked grin as he said, "One small stone now... but come recess, you'll be in for a world of pain..."

* * *

"Good morning, class!" Mr. Simmons smiled as he had entered the fourth grade classroom, everyone was looking at him in attention. "I'm sure all of you have your homework all done for the weekend and all..."

Everyone nodded as most, if not all of them, were pulling out their homework as Mr. Simmons gave a smile. "Good, good. I'll collect it all in due time, but before I do, I do have to take roll and the like. Understand that it's only protocol, after all. Let's start."

As soon as he got attendance and the Pledge of Allegiance was recited, as everyone sat down, Mr. Simmons gave a smile as he looked at the clock. "Well, it's around eight-thirty, so I believe that this time, we'll start with our first class... science. For today's class, I would like all of you to pair up with a partner."

Curly immediately raised his hand as Mr. Simmons called on him as Curly smirked, "Same gender, I hop- er, presume?"

Mr. Simmons could only laugh as most of them gave a glare towards Curly. "Oh, goodness no, Curly. Everyone knows that we're all equal in this classroom. Now, normally I would assign partners, but I think it would be fun if you all chose your partners. No need to be shy. Go ahead and partner up with someone. I'll wait."

Arnold, hearing that, turned to Gerald to partner with him, but Gerald had already got up, much to his confusion and went over to Phoebe. Arnold looked disappointed, but nodded in understanding. He then looked around to find another partner, but was surprised to see everyone had already teamed up with someone. Even Helga, who he always considered a last minute pick, seemed to have partnered up with Nadine, much to his surprise. But he felt pretty much relieved that he didn't have to do all the work on his end, as Helga tended to make him do.

Arnold then noticed that Rhonda was the only person without a partner, which surprised him as much as it did her. Arnold quickly sat next to Rhonda as he said, "I guess it's you and me for this."

Rhonda nodded as she noted everyone looking at her. "Do you ever have a strange feeling that something strange is going on here?"

"Come on, I'm sure it's just a coincidence..." Arnold laughed a bit before turning his attention to Mr. Simmons as he started talking again. He then noted that most of them, though listening to Mr. Simmons's lecture on the different rock archetypes that they were assigned to study, were glancing towards Arnold and Rhonda as he started to feel uncomfortable.

* * *

Both the football headed kid and the rich girl were sure that these piles of coincidences were only for the morning, but then it got a little bit worse around recess time. As Arnold was with a group playing four corner with the guys, as he was about to grab the ball, he noticed a giant rock flying towards him. He yelped as he ducked to the side as the rock landed near him. Gerald, Harold and Sid noticed as they looked over to see Curly holding a slingshot and the bag of rocks he collected earlier. Curly smiled nervously upon them noticing him. As Gerald, Harold and Sid walked over, Arnold recovered as he noticed Rhonda running up to him.

"Are you all right?" Rhonda asked in concern.

"Er, yeah." Arnold said in surprise as he looked at the rock that landed near him. "I mean, that was a pretty unexpected surprise..."

"Oh man, if that hit you, you would have been bleeding, bad!" Rhonda sighed in relief as she pulled him up. "And heaven knows we don't want you hurt..."

Rhonda then turned with a glare towards Curly, who was a little busy at the moment being cornered by Gerald, Harold and Sid. "And I likely know who the culprit is..."

Arnold turned to see Gerald, Harold, Sid and Curly whispering to each other as Arnold said, "I wonder why he would try to hit me though..."

"Did you do something to him today or the past week?" Rhonda asked.

"Not that I'm aware of, no. But then again, it's Curly. Nobody knows where his mind is." Arnold said. "When I asked if I could sit next to him, he threatened to castrate or neuter me."

"Oh..." Rhonda cocked her head in sympathy as she put a hand on her shoulder. "Well, don't you worry, Arnold. I'm sure he'll chill pretty soon..."

Rhonda then paused as she frowned, "What am I saying? It's Curly. The same guy who tries to flirt and forcefully kiss me on a weekly basis."

"He does what?" Arnold frowned as he looked at Rhonda.

Before Rhonda could say anything, she and Arnold quickly noticed something peculiar. Most of the playground had became quiet. Arnold and Rhonda turned and looked around to see everyone was staring at them once again. The others quickly turned their heads and started talking to each other as Arnold frowned.

"Rhonda, I think you may be right. Our classmates are acting weirdly around us, even our best friends are acting weird!" Arnold frowned. "They haven't acted this weird around me since Sid tried to spread those rumors about me being a horrible person trying to keep a bag of money for myself."

Rhonda shuddered a bit, remembering that day. "Yeah, I don't know what most of us were thinking, listening to Sid."

As the bell was heard, Arnold sighed as he said, "Well, let's get back to class. Hopefully those weird looks will stop."

Rhonda nodded as Arnold was following the others back into class. Rhonda was about to go on... before she was grabbed and dragged behind the dumpster at school. Before she could scream, she felt a hand covering her mouth as a voice whispered in his ear.

"If you know what's best for you, you stay away from him. If you don't, you WILL be sorry. Consider this your first warning!"

With that, Rhonda was let go as she frowned. She turned around, but the person who had grabbed her had disappeared. She blinked in confusion as she looked around. She strangely walked back towards the entrance to the school as she ran in. A couple moments later, Helga had peered out from the dumpster and smirked to herself.

"Here's hoping she gets the hint..." Helga chuckled to herself... before hearing strange breathing from behind her. Without even needing to look behind her, she made a fist and punched Brainy in the face, knocking him out.

* * *

Rhonda felt a little shaken as she knew she heard the voice before, but couldn't quite place it. What did she mean by 'you stay away from him'? She didn't quite get it. Maybe that person grabbed someone else by mistake?

Well, whatever the reason, Rhonda chose to ignore the warning, since she figured it likely didn't apply to her anyway. This day was already beginning to get a little strange. She was hoping the strangeness would just end, but... unfortunately, at lunch time, it just wasn't meant to be.

As Rhonda had entered with her lunch, she had quickly noticed Nadine, Phoebe and Helga were sitting with each other. Rhonda gave a smile as she approached the table... but Sheena had already beaten her to it. She was looking quite surprised that the three friends she had... well, part friend, if Rhonda could consider Helga one... having accepted another... but shrugged, figuring maybe it was just for today. She quickly looked around to see most of the tables were filled... except for one table, which Arnold had taken his seat already and was the only person sitting there. Rhonda went over and smiled. "Hello again. My, we seem to be running into each other today."

"Hey, Rhonda. Would you like to sit with me? Gerald usually sits with me, but he's with Harold, Stinky and Sid today." Arnold pointed over to the table where, indeed, Gerald was sitting with the three people Arnold had mentioned.

"Yes, please." Rhonda smiled as she sat next to him as she paused. "Have you ever got the strange feeling that most of our classmates are doing this on purpose?"

"You're not alone in that feeling. But why? What would be the purpose?" Arnold frowned as he looked around, noticing once again, everyone was glancing at the couple.

"What do we do?" Rhonda asked.

Arnold paused as he sighed. "The only thing we can do. Get everyone to meet outside the school today to see what's going on. Whatever is on their minds today, I want to clear up right now!"

Rhonda gave a nod as she whispered, "Good idea. Hey, is that a bag of sour cream and onion chips?"

Arnold smiled as he nodded. "Yes. Do you like sour cream and onion?"

"Oh, that's my favorite flavor of chip!" Rhonda smiled.

"Would you like a couple?" Arnold asked.

"Oh, thank you." Rhonda smiled as she reached into the bag and pulled out a couple of chips and ate them. "Mmmm... that's pretty good."

Unknown to Arnold and Rhonda, everyone had noted the sharing of chips as Sid whispered, "Okay, if this doesn't confirm they're a couple, I don't know what does!"

"You may be right, Sid..." Gerald frowned. "But we can't know for sure. I just hope Curly doesn't try to attack Arnold again."

"Yeah! What is he trying to do, expose our plan?" Harold frowned as he noticed Arnold and Rhonda glancing around. "Oops, they're looking again. Quick, eyes on each other!"

All the while, as Helga was glancing towards the couple, part in anger, part in hurt, Phoebe looked concerned for her friend as she whispered, "Don't do something you'll regret."

Helga groaned as she looked down. Nadine then paused as she said, "Phoebe, I think your notions may be right about Arnold and Rhonda. They ARE indeed an item!"

"Maybe so, but we won't know for sure until they actually tell us themselves." Phoebe shrugged.

As soon as lunch was near over, as everyone was gathering their trays, Arnold had approached Gerald with a note and handed it to him. "Read this and pass it on to everyone in our class."

Gerald blinked as he read the note.

 _"All of you meet me and Rhonda outside the school after the final bell of the day. We would like to have a word with you. Arnold."_

Gerald gasped as he wondered if this was going to be Arnold and Rhonda's confession. With no hesitation, he passed the note to Harold, with the same instruction.

* * *

As soon as the final bell of the day had rung, Arnold and Rhonda were outside and waiting with their backpacks near the entrance of the school as most of the students were walking out... and as soon as most of them were starting to catch their buses to home, most of Mr. Simmons' class had gathered around, Helga and Curly in the back as they were crossing their arms.

Arnold and Rhonda looked at the others as Arnold kept a calm demeanor. "Okay, is that everyone?"

Phoebe looked around as she nodded. "I think so. What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, guys, we couldn't help but notice something was a little off today." Arnold started. "Now, normally, this wouldn't bother me or Rhonda, but ever since this morning, we've been ending up together because of you guys. Now, can anybody please explain what is with the weird looks and pretending you haven't glanced at us all day?"

"Seriously, it's becoming a bit unnerving." Rhonda shuddered.

Everyone looked at each other with smirks on their faces (safe for Helga and Curly, the former faking a smirk and the latter just seething in pure anger) as Gerald said, "We're sorry, Arnold. We'll stop looking at you weirdly, if you can just answer us one thing."

"What's that?" Arnold asked as she and Rhonda looked in curiosity.

"Are you two going out together?"

Arnold and Rhonda jumped in shock upon hearing those words coming out of Gerald's mouth as Arnold asked, "Excuse me?"

"Don't deny it, you two. Ever since Rhonda told me yesterday that Arnold was over to see you and your parents..." Nadine started as Rhonda yelped.

"And ever since your grandfather slipped that you were seeing your new "girlfriend"..." Gerald smirked as Arnold groaned, holding his head.

"We started talking, and eventually came to the conclusion that you two are a thing!" Phoebe smiled.

"Wait... what?" Both Arnold and Rhonda said in shock.

"We've been purposefully avoiding you guys all day to see if you two would go together and we weren't wrong in that front!" Sid smiled. "You two have been sitting together all day..."

"...you were her science lab partner..." Harold pointed out.

"Not to mention that Rhonda ran over to see if Arnold was okay at recess." Stinky said as both of the kids's eyes began to shrink.

"And sitting together at lunch was just the icing on the cake." Sheena smiled.

"They think we're in a real relationship." Arnold whispered to Rhonda.

"I can see that, Arnold!" Rhonda said. "But you know what? We can at least clear the air with them and explain what really happened the last two days!"

"Do you think they'll buy it?" Arnold asked.

"I don't know, but I'll be the one to talk it out." Rhonda whispered back. "You may be good at clearing a room and calming it down, but I'm sure people will listen to what I have to say. I am the Gossip Girl after all."

"You're even whispering to each other again!" Phoebe giggled. "So, what are your pet names, hm?"

"Should we just roll out the red carpet and talk about your wedding?" Gerald smiled, causing Helga to stiffin up a bit and Curly grinding his teeth in anger. The others just chuckled.

"All right, guys, keep quiet and listen!" Arnold frowned as everyone kept quiet.

"Thank you. Now, we have something we'd like to explain." Rhonda started. "Arnold and I ar-"

Rhonda then noticed something in the distance as her eyes widened, upon recognizing the vehicle approaching.

"You and Arnold are what?" Nadine waving her hands around.

Arnold gave a nod as he crossed his arms and smiled. At least everything will be clear...

"...Arnold and I... are boyfriend and girlfriend, you guys are totally right!"

Arnold's eyes widened as Rhonda pulled him to his side. Arnold turned to Rhonda as if to ask what she was doing before she whispered, "My parents!"

Arnold turned and his eyes widened upon seeing Rhonda's parents's car stopping near the entrance to the school, right behind the other students. Arnold smiled nervously as he clutched her hand. "Yes, it's totally true! Rhonda and I have been going out!"

All the students erupted in cheers as some of them said things like, "Knew it all along!" and "The pictures were right!".

Helga, on the other hand, was moody upon seeing Arnold holding hands with Rhonda and the two acting so happy around each other as she thought to herself, _"Rhonda Lloyd... you are so dead for even touching my man! You have just incurred the wrath of Helga G. Pataki!"_

Curly, on the other OTHER hand, was growling in anger as he thought to himself, _"Let's see... should I push Arnold off a nearby cliff when he's not looking, or should I mangle him to bits?"_

Arnold and Rhonda, on the other hand, had the same thought on their head as they were holding smiles. _"Oh no... how are we going to get out of this now?"_

* * *

And that is the end of this chapter! How did you guys like it? Next time, we'll see what happens with Arnold, Rhonda and the others! Will Helga get her revenge? Will Curly do something terrible? And will this relationship between Arnold and Rhonda stay permanent? You'll just have to find out! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	9. Formulating A New Plan

And now, time for the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

As the kids were dancing around Arnold and Rhonda in celebration (or maybe some of them were mocking the fact that they were together. Arnold and Rhonda weren't too sure), they looked around as Arnold laughed, "Okay, yes, get it out of your system, we're together."

"Wow, so... when were you going to reveal your little girlfriend to us, Arnold?" Gerald smirked at his best friend.

Arnold groaned as he held his head. "I was going to explain it... at the right time..."

"Well, you certainly picked the right time." Harold smiled as he turned to Rhonda. "I mean, I knew you had standards, but I never thought that Ah-nold would meet yours!"

"That's something we haven't heard you use in a while..." Rhonda sighed before retaining her smile. "You know, we'd love to hang out some more, but me and Arnold have to get going to home. And look, here's our ride now!"

Everyone turned to see Rhonda's parents's car nearby as Brooke waved over to the kids. Rhonda then snatched Arnold's hand as Arnold nodded, "Well, maybe we'll catch up later!"

"Bye, lovebirds!" Harold laughed as Stinky and Sid held in a chuckle.

"Congratulations, you two!" Lila smiled as she waved good-bye to the couple as the two got into the car.

As the car drove off, Stinky paused as he said, "Willikers! Who'd have thought we were right all along?"

"Heh, you know, after everything Arnold went through, I'm happy for him." Gerald smiled as he crossed his arms. "I just can't believe he actually won Rhonda's heart."

"Indeed, it is most puzzling, but I'm sure that these mysteries are never meant to be solved." Phoebe said... as she giggled. "Aren't those two completely adorable though?"

Everyone (save for a disgusted Helga, who just walked away, and a TRULY livid Curly, who stomped off) laughed a bit as Sid said, "I know we are all equal, but how will this change the dynamic we have now?"

Everyone paused as they thought about it... as Sheena came up with something, "Maybe we should just wait and see what happens. I mean, just because Arnold and Rhonda are a thing now doesn't mean we can't treat them like we usually treat them every day..."

Everyone paused as Gerald frowned, "That's a good point. Just let the newlyweds be for now."

"Newlyweds? You do know that term applies if they got married, right?" Phoebe raised an eyebrow, turning to Gerald.

Harold answered for her, "Look at it this way. If they keep going like this, they may be married after high school!"

Everyone paused as they chuckled a bit, imagining that scenario.

* * *

"Mother, Father, it's quite a surprise to see you guys turning up, but why?" Rhonda asked her parents as Arnold looked up in curiosity as well.

"Oh, I know you said you and Arnold were going to walk together after school, but we just couldn't resist." Brooke smiled. "We figured you might have still been here, and turns out you were! You're lucky we caught you just in time."

"Yeah... really lucky..." Arnold groaned as Rhonda looked at him apologetically. Arnold then looked up to Rhonda's parents as he asked, "So, why pick us up?"

"Well, we were just on our way to your grandparents' place. Just wanted to catch up, is all." Buckley smiled.

"Really? I thought you wouldn't want to be near the place after... well, since you... er..." Arnold paused awkwardly.

"Went poor? Oh Arnold, yes, we were upset that we lost our belongings and riches for a while, but just because we're starting over again doesn't mean we don't want to remember what we did. Yes, I worked with one of your boarders, but the way I see it, you have to start at the bottom to work your way to the top." Buckley explained.

"Oh." Arnold said as he turned to Rhonda, who nodded.

"So, what was with all your other classmates talking and dancing around you like Muppets?" Brooke asked.

"Oh, well... we had to tell them we were in a relationship. We figured that, well..." Arnold started to tell the truth as he looked over to Rhonda.

"...since we knew this would have to come out in public sooner or later, we had to tell them after school, so that way, they knew what we were doing together for a while." Rhonda blushed a bit.

"Awww..." Brooke smiled. "I understand. Letting your friends know that you're off the 'single' list."

"M-Mom!" Rhonda blushed as Arnold did as well. "You know just as well as we do that... well, uh..."

"Oh, I'm just kidding you again, you sweet girl." Brooke smiled as the car arrived at the boarding house. "Well, here we are."

As Arnold and Rhonda gathered their things and got out of the car, their parents followed closely behind as Arnold opened the door, and looked around. He guessed that his grandfather let all the animals out already or they haven't came back in yet. With no complaints, Arnold and Rhonda came in as they saw Phil peeking from the kitchen.

"Ah, Shortman, I see you arrived with your girl!" Phil laughed as he noticed Rhonda's parents coming in. "And the in-laws already?"

"GRANDPA!" Arnold slapped his own forehead in frustration as Rhonda looked down in embarrassment and Brooke and Buckley laughed.

"In-laws? Well, we're flattered, but in order for that to happen, our daughter needs to marry your grandson, Phil." Buckley chuckled.

"DADDY!" Rhonda said in shock.

"We're kidding!" Phil, Buckley and Brooke laughed as Arnold picked up his book bag.

"Well, we'd love to be further embarrassed by you three, but we have a lot of homework to catch up on." Arnold said as Rhonda slung her book bag over as he said, "Come on, sweetheart."

"Coming darling." Rhonda said in a sing-songy voice as the two grabbed hands and started going up.

"Leave your door open!" Phil laughed as the three watched the two go upstairs. As soon as they noticed they were upstairs, Phil paused as he turned to Brooke and Buckley, raising an eyebrow. "Okay, you said you had a few questions regarding... the subject?"

Brooke and Buckley nodded as Brooke asked, "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, but we're just curious to know."

Phil paused as he motioned the two over. "Grab a seat, you two. This may require a long explanation."

Rhonda's parents nodded as they followed Phil into the kitchen.

* * *

"So, let's just put this in my tombstone now. 'R.I.P. Arnold, he lied to his friends about a relationship he never had in the first place'." Arnold groaned as soon as he and Rhonda were in his room.

"I'm sorry, but what else could I have said with my parents's car right there?" Rhonda said. "I don't want to lose you... as a friend."

Arnold sighed as he looked down. "Strangely, I was thinking the same thing. I didn't want to lose you as a friend either. But you're right. If we had told the others the truth, your parents would be furious and accuse me of taking advantage of you."

"But you're not!" Rhonda groaned. "But now that everyone thinks we ARE in a real relationship... I don't know if I can tolerate the teasing that comes with being a couple!"

"Hey, Rhonda, don't worry." Arnold said as he put a hand under his chin. "Sure, things may look bad now, but... maybe we can keep this going for longer than a week."

"How much longer?" Rhonda asked. "Two weeks?"

"...it would give us some time to think up a new plan." Arnold paused. "But we need to be extremely cautious here. One wrong move and we may be threatened..."

"Or worse, one of us gets painted in a bad light." Rhonda sighed. "And I don't want that to happen to you..."

"Neither do I." Arnold said... as he sighed. "Okay, here's the deal. Once everything simmers down after two weeks, we'll do a break-up without making the other person look bad. Does that sound like a deal?"

"I guess so, Arnold. But what are we supposed to do?" Rhonda asked.

"Well... we got the holding hand part down. And I know enough experience with Lila and a couple other girls that I know what to do on dates..." Arnold explained.

"I've had some good experience in that department too..." Rhonda said... before pausing. "I wonder, do you think we can kiss a couple times, just to make the part convincing?"

"Wait, what? After that surprise kiss you gave me in front of my grandparents that night?" Arnold asked.

"Don't worry, they'll be short ones, not like that long one I did... and besides, you said so yourself I wasn't a bad kisser..." Rhonda smirked.

Arnold paused... as he gave a nod. "Okay, sure. Every once in a while, if someone asks, we'll give each other a kiss."

Rhonda smiled as she said, "We're going to be the best pretend couple we can ever be!"

Arnold paused as he gave a smile back. "And once everything's over, we can explain to our best friends what REALLY happened that night. But... I'm still going to feel guilty about this."

"I promise, Arnold... it'll all work out in the end." Rhonda said as she leaned over and gave Arnold a soft kiss on the lips. Arnold returned the kiss for a few seconds.

Little unknown to the two was that a shadowy figure had just peeked into the glass of the window ceiling and gasped as that person saw the couple kissing. That same person growled as the person started to stomp off in anger and gave a loud scream.

Arnold and Rhonda ended the kiss as they heard the scream as Rhonda asked, "Did you hear something?"

"Yeah... but considering the neighborhood, that's pretty normal." Arnold said. "How did I do on the kissing department?"

Rhonda paused... as she gave a thumbs-up. "Perfect."

* * *

And I'll end the chapter here! How did you guys like it? Next time, Rhonda and her parents return home, but as Rhonda is getting ready for bed, someone will not be giving the Lloyds a good night's sleep. The question is... who would that person be? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, everyone!


	10. A Break-In Gone Wrong

Let's get started on the next chapter of "Rhonda's Beau"! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Later that night, after a couple of hours hanging around and having dinner at the Sunset Arms Boarding House, as Rhonda came into the car with her bag as she put her seatbelt on. She looked over at Arnold, who peered into the car as Brooke, noticing, smiled as she put the car window down.

"Good-bye, sweetheart. I'll see you tomorrow at school." Arnold said as he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Remember what we discussed."

"Don't worry." Rhonda whispered back as she returned the smile. "Oh, darling, I don't know how much longer I can stand being away from you. Until tomorrow."

Rhonda then put her head back as Brooke turned to Arnold, "Good-bye, Arnold. Maybe we'll see you tomorrow at our place."

"We'll see." Arnold smiled as he watched the car drive off. Arnold gave a sigh in relief as he turned to see his grandparents smiling. "Oh, what?"

"You know." Phil smirked a little bit.

Arnold sighed as he looked down, then faked a smile as he said, "You know, Grandpa, I am pretty happy in terms of introducing you to my girlfriend. And thanks for not treating us... special."

Phil laughed a bit as he said, "Oh, Arnold, you know me and Pookie wouldn't dare try to meddle in your affairs. If anything, we plan on doing it next week."

Arnold, not liking the sound of this, asked, "Where are we going next week, Grandpa?"

"Well, the Lloyds want to take us to a show. They already arranged extra tickets." Phil explained as he sniffled a bit. "Imagine, already, we have a big family outing... and you two ain't even married yet!"

"GRANDPA!" Arnold blushed furiously.

"I'm kidding you, Shortman!" Phil said. "Better rest up, you'll need to be bright and bushy-tailed in the morning for school!"

"Not to mention your little jungle girl, right, Kimba?" Gertie said with a smirk on her face.

Arnold groaned as he held his head and muttered to himself, "Even in her moments, she's still seeing me and Rhonda together?"

"What was that? I didn't catch that?" Phil asked, causing Arnold to jump a bit.

"Oh, uh, I said, after all that homework and hanging out together, I can't wait to see Rhonda again." Arnold laughed a bit.

"Oh good. Because you'll see her again in the morning." Phil said as Arnold sighed, following his grandparents to the boarding house for the night.

 _"At least things can't get any worse."_ Arnold thought to himself.

* * *

Later that night, as Rhonda had said good-night to her parents and got ready for bed laying down on it, she gave a sigh as she looked down. "I'm sorry, Arnold... this was not how I wanted things to go down today..."

As Rhonda looked up at the ceiling in the dark, she sighed as she thought and thought about her current situation. "Well, at least it's just for two weeks... if we do this right, hopefully my parents won't be too mad and are okay with our 'break-up' after that's all over..."

As Rhonda kept looking up at the ceiling, eventually, she started to relax as sleep began to overtake her. She sighed as she started to roll around in her sleep as she started dreaming about the many clothes that she would adore wearing. It wasn't until about an hour or so in her sleep that everything in the Lloyd house had went dark. It was at that moment a rock had broken the window in Rhonda's room. A figure wearing a black mask was climbing up the window and frowning as that person looked, wondering whether or not they were doing the right thing. That person then frowned as the masked person jumped through the window and into Rhonda's room as "Masky" pulled out a blindfold.

Sure enough, as soon as the blindfold went over Rhonda's eyes, Rhonda got shaken awake. "Wh-wha-"

She then felt a hand covering her mouth and both hands had been restrained by another hand as Rhonda looked around, wondering what was going on... before she heard a whisper in her ear.

"Maybe you didn't hear me the first time. Stay... away... from... him! No good will come from you dating him. If you continue to do so, you will suffer. Oh, will you suffer. Now, I have a demand I'm going to give you... you WILL break up with him first thing t-"

All of a sudden, the sound of glass breaking was heard as an alarm began to ring as the masked figure looked up in shock. "Wh-what the- I never even-"

"What's going on out there?" Buckley's voice called out as the lights came on.

The masked figure, panicking, jumped out from the bed as Rhonda started giving a scream. The masked figure quickly scrambled out from the window, a shoe falling off from her feet as she climbed out the window.

"Rhonda? Sweetheart?" Brooke said in worry as she opened the door and saw Rhonda was trying to find the blindfold. "Goodness!"

Brooke ran over and pulled off the blindfold as she started taking a deep breath and hugged Rhonda. "What happened?"

"I-I don't know? I was asleep when I was shaken awake by someone else. That someone blindfolded me, put a hand over my mouth and restrained both my arms before I could say anything. She started whispering something about 'breaking up with someone'." Rhonda said in worry.

Brooke took the time to examine the room as she noticed the broken window and the rock, along with a white shoe that was left behind. Brooke picked up the shoe and examined it as she frowned. "Whoever this person was, wasn't doing a very good job at what he or she did..."

"Brooke, Rhonda!" Buckley said as he ran in the room. "Our priceless vase is broken! And there was a broken window. I tried to find who the perpetrator was, but that person was gone!"

It was at that moment Buckley noticed the damages in Rhonda's room. "Goodness grief, Rhonda! What happened in here?"

"Someone attempted to blindfold our daughter and make demands!" Brooke said in worry as she and Buckley turned towards Rhonda, who looked a little scared.

"Do you think it was an enemy who hates the Lloyds?" Rhonda asked.

"I doubt it. We don't have many enemies, and even if we do, they don't attempt break-ins... or kidnappings, which I think someone was trying to do to you, my little angel." Buckley said.

Rhonda gasped as she hugged her father, her father hugging her back as he tried to console her. Rhonda looked worried as she looked at her parents. "Mom, Dad, there was something I didn't tell you about at school... that voice I heard whispering to me, I heard that same whispering earlier today... I didn't recognize the voice, but it was definitely the same whispering."

Brooke and Buckley looked worried as Brooke said, "Buckley, darling, what do you think it means?"

"I think it means whoever this person was, has more intentions for our little girl..." Buckley said in concern.

* * *

Meanwhile, the masked figure was far away from the Lloyd house as she panted, pulling off the mask as her blonde pigtails sprung out from her head. Helga groaned as she covered her head.

"I- I ju-" Helga panted... before growling. "What the heck happened? It was supposed to be a simple 'forget about him' case! UGH!" Helga groaned in frustration... as she took a deep breath. "This is going to be more difficult than I thought... what I don't understand is who or what tripped that alarm? I had everything down to detail!"

Helga started pacing as she looked at the sky and sighed, "Well, no use pacing. I better get back to my place and get to bed before Bob and Miriam find out I was gone... not that they notice I'd be gone..."

With that, the pink wearing girl started walking as she looked down and noticed one of her shoes is missing... and groaned. "Great, and I left my shoe back at the Lloyds. Well, if I'm lucky, they won't trace it back to me. Sheesh... the things I do to ensure Arnold goes with me..."

* * *

And for now, this chapter will end here! How did you guys like it? Now, was it excessive for Helga to break in to Rhonda's home to assure a break-up happens? Even she will admit it is, but in Helga's eyes, it's in the name of love. Next time, we'll go to the next morning and have Arnold and Rhonda together again, and Arnold finds out what happens. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	11. Arnold Comforts Rhonda

Sorry I took a while to update, I'm just doing something a little simultaneous on Deviantart... a bit of a project/request for someone, nothing related to this story... that and I've been going outside a lot more, just to lose some weight. But let's get back to this story, shall we? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, Arnold woke up as he turned off his alarm clock as he got up and stretched a bit. As he clicked his tongue a couple of time, he couldn't help but feel a bit strange.

"That was a peculiar dream last night..." Arnold said to himself as he started to gather what he was going to wear for the day. Arnold had to admit, his dreams were always peculiar, whether it be his outlandish daydreams or something that related to every day life... although, this time, this dream wasn't neither outlandish, but it certainly had a little aspect to every day life.

He shook his head as he tried to think about his dream... knowing that it couldn't possibly be real... he paused as if pondering if it was or not. But whatever the case, he started to dress up to get ready for school. He was sure that he'll probably forget about the dream in due time.

As soon as the young football-headed boy got dressed up and ready, he started going downstairs, passing by the bathrooms as he heard a flush inside. Arnold stopped as he noticed his grandfather coming out as he sighed in relief. Noticing the young lad, Phil could only smile towards his grandson. "Good morning, Shortman. Don't go in there for a while."

Arnold nodded as he said, "Good morning, Grandpa..."

Noticing the tone of Arnold's voice, Phil raised an eyebrow as he said, "From the sound of your voice, you look like you've had quite a peculiar dream."

"How can you tell?" Arnold asked.

"Oh, let's just say it's grandparent intuition! When they notice their grandchild waking up, they speak in a specific tone of voice. If it's bright and cheery, the grandchild had a great dream. If it's dark and gloomy, then the grandchild had a bit of a bad dream. If they try to fake a good mood, it means they had a gloomy dream, but they try to hide the true feelings." Phil explained... as he paused. "At least, that's what I believe. But your tone is a little different, like you're confused, yet still coping. It could mean one of two dreams, one, you got conked out, or two, you were having a 'girl' dream. Since you're too young to be... er, conked, I'm going to assume the latter. Am I right?"

Arnold stared at his grandfather in surprise as he said, "Er... yeah, that's right."

"Oh ho, I knew it. Already dreaming about your girlfriend, huh?" Phil smirked.

"Grandpa!" Arnold frowned as the two got downstairs.

"Oh, come on, Shortman, what else could it be?" Phil laughed.

"Well, yes, I did dream of Rhonda, but this dream felt very peculiar. I don't know what it was, though." Arnold said as the two arrived at the table, where the other boarders were already sitting around, expecting breakfast as Arnold joined the others.

"Good morning, everyone." Arnold greeted, but he noticed nobody was saying anything... rather, they were too focused on a newspaper that Mr. Hyunh had held up. Arnold raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he asked, "What's up?"

All four of the boarders looked up to see Arnold as Ernie Potts said, "Arnold, you need to read this now!"

Arnold looked confused as Mr. Hyunh gave him the newspaper as the football headed kid looked it over. Mr. Hyunh helpfully specified what Arnold needed to read. "Page 3, bottom half."

Arnold then spotted the article as he began to read it.

 _ **ATEMPTED ROBBERY MESS-UP AT THE LLOYD MANSION!**_

 _ **By Gerry Malactite**_

 _Last night, about 11:05 PM at the Lloyd family mansion, a break-in had occurred, but nothing had been stolen of interest. Indeed, some criminal had entered the Lloyd home last night. Two broken windows were seen, one near the entrance, and another atop the Lloyd's daughter's bedroom. Thus far, only a broken vase was seen at the scene of the crime, along with one shoe the perpetraitor had left behind._

 _"We were shaken with fear." Brooke Lloyd said upon giving her report to the police. "We think that person was trying to kidnap our daughter, but something about didn't make sense. Our daughter said the perpetraitor was already in the room when the vase broke and the alarm went off, so I don't know how that person would have set it off. I think he might have had an accomplice who broke the vase on accident."_

 _Police are still on the hunt and wary, keeping an eye out for any suspicious characters that might have had the potential to harm the Lloyd family and their fortunes._

Arnold's eyes widened in shock as he put the newspaper down. "Oh... oh my goodness... poor Rhonda..."

"Yeah, we were just as shocked as you were when we read it." Mr. Hyunh said.

"It was lucky your girlfriend wasn't hurt." Oskar said with a knowing smile.

"Y-yeah..." Arnold said, a little shaken. "What I don't get is why a crook would invade the Lloyd home?"

"Well, maybe there's the fact that your girlfriend and her parents are wealthy. And believe it or not, Shortman, things like this can happen in real life." Phil pointed out as he had read the newspaper alongside Arnold. "It's just... oh man... you might want to comfort her this morning when she comes to you..."

Arnold could only silently nod as he paused to think.

* * *

Upon finishing breakfast and getting ready, as Arnold let the animals, including his pet pig Abner, out of the house, he walked out and looked surprised to see the Lloyd's family car parked in front of the boarding house as he saw Brooke coming out and waving. "Hello, Arnold!"

"Hello, Mrs. Lloyd." Arnold said as the woman approached him. "I read the newspaper article. Are you, Rhonda, Mr. Lloyd, are you guys okay?"

Brooke gave a nod as she bent down. "Arnold, me and Mr. Lloyd are feeling fine, though I think our little Rhonda wants you by her side right now. Would you mind if you rode along with her and my husband today, I want to talk to your grandfather for some... rearrangements."

Arnold looked at Brooke in surprise before nodding. Brooke smiled as she patted his head. "Thank you, Arnold. You're such a fine young gentleman."

Arnold blushed a bit as he said, "It's nothing, really."

With that said, Arnold went over to the car door as he opened it up as he saw Rhonda sitting in her seat, smiling, but still a bit shaken from last night. Arnold sat down next to her and buckled up as he turned to Rhonda, who noticed him coming in with a smile. "Good morning, darling."

"Good morning, sweetheart." Arnold said as he turned to see Buckley at the wheel, giving a nod. Arnold looked over at the two in concern as he said, "I read everything in the newspaper. Are you guys okay?"

"Well... more or less." Buckley said as Rhonda hugged Arnold tightly, surprising the boy. "I guess we just never expected somebody to just break in our home... and try to manipulate and kidnap our daughter."

"Was that what happened?" Arnold said, looking to Rhonda in concern.

"Oh, it was terrible! I was going to sleep last night, but then someone blindfolded me and put its hand over my mouth and whispered threats to me. If it hadn't been for the alarm going off, I think I would have been kidnapped or worse!" Rhonda said, still shaken.

"It's okay, Rhonda, it's okay. You're safe here. You're all right..." Arnold said as he returned the hug, trying to soothe her into calming down a little bit.

Buckley noticed how Arnold was calming her down slightly as he smiled, "You know, Arnold, with the mansion being easy to break in, I think there may be a chance that same someone could attempt to do it again..."

"I guess you're going to be calling in extra security, huh?" Arnold asked.

"Well, sort of. We don't exactly know what we're facing." Buckley said. "That's why I had a thought this morning."

It was at that moment that Arnold noticed another car stopping by the Sunset Arms Boarding House as the car started to pull up. "Is that car one of yours?"

Buckley nodded as he started to drive to the school. "We thought about it this morning as we got up and figured that we'd be safer if we'd move to a different location. We figured we would try to stay in the boarding house again."

Arnold shook his head in surprise as he said, "Really?"

"Just for a while, just until the heat dies down a little. If nothing about the criminal is heard about or if the criminal is caught, we'll probably be safe to move back to our place again." Buckley said.

Arnold looked concerned as he turned to Rhonda. "Are you going to be okay with this, Rhonda? I know you haven't... adjusted well in the poverty life last time..."

"Maybe so, but that was back when I was... well, you know." Rhonda looked down. "But this time, I know what's coming. And I have you to help me through tough times... right?"

Arnold looked over at Rhonda a little concerned, but then smiled as he held her hand. "Of course. I'll do my very best to stay by your side..."

Arnold then leaned over and whispered in Rhonda's ear, "...even if we weren't doing this pretend dating scenario, I would still help you out."

The rich girl calmed down as she kissed his cheek lightly. "Oh, thank you darling."

Buckley looked back as he gave a warm smile as he then focused his eyes on the road. "Well let's drop you two off at school, and I'll pick you two up afterwards. Just for safety precautions..."

Arnold nodded as he held Rhonda's hand as the car made another turn.

* * *

And with that, this chapter ends here! How did you guys like it? Next time, let's see how the others react to the break-in at Rhonda's place (with one person having suspicions on Helga). Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	12. Phoebe Gives Helga A Dressing Down

Time for a brand new chapter of the story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

As Rhonda's father were taking Arnold and Rhonda to school directly, around the same time, Helga had just arrived at the bus stop, giving out a small yawn. "Ugh, so much for a good night's sleep..."

Helga looked down to see the new black shoes that she was wearing as she sighed. "At least I have a spare pair of shoes."

"Ahem..."

Helga paused as she turned to see a certain frowning glasses wearing Japanese girl crossing her arms, seemingly angry about something. "Oh, morning, Pheebs. Got the bus fare all ready?"

"Yes, I made sure I had enough for both of us." Phoebe said coldly, which made Helga uncomfortable.

"Pheebs, you seem a little... upset with me." Helga said, raising part of her unibrow. "What did I do to you this time and what apology do I have to do to make it up to you?"

"Oh, it's not what you did to me... but... what you did to Rhonda!" Phoebe said as she pulled out from her backpack today's newspaper. "Have you read the front page of the news?"

"Honestly, no. Bob never lets me touch the paper." Helga rolled her eyes. "Not that I want the stupid thing, criminy!"

"Well, maybe this news ought to interest you." Phoebe said as she pointed to the front page of the news. Helga quickly looked it over, nonchalantly at first... before her eyes widened in shock upon looking back at something.

"Wait, THIS made national news? Was it, like a slow news day or something?" Helga started to say... before yelping, realizing she said it in front of Phoebe. "Er, forget you heard that."

"It's going to be pretty hard to "forget" it. I'm sorry, Helga, but there are times where I have to put my foot down on something." Phoebe sighed as she took the newspaper. "So you WERE over at Rhonda's house last night!"

Helga groaned as she held her head. "Nothing gets by you, does it? All right, yes, I was at Rhonda's place last night, but you have to understand, Pheebs. I am a girl desperately in love. Sometimes, you have to make sure to get rid of the competition to get closer to the love interest. It's the circle of life."

"Well, the circle of life sucks." Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Look, I get it, Helga. You have it bad for Ice Cream. But why break into Rhonda's place? You should have known better than to break into her place and capture her."

Helga groaned, shaking her head. "I wasn't trying to kidnap her! I was sneaking into her room and trying to send a message to her to break up with A- Ice Cream, but then a vase shattered in the other room and I let my guard down. When she screamed, I had to scramble out of there."

"Leaving behind a shoe..." Phoebe groaned, then sighed. "So, I guess another person entered the house around the same time as you."

Helga nodded. "But I never saw anybody else while I was hiding outside the mansion, pondering a plan."

"Helga, this isn't the boarding house where you can attempt to sneak in almost undetected! This is a mansion, owned by rich people! If people linked this break-in to you, you will be serving a-jail time!" Phoebe sighed. "Look, I'm not going to turn you in, but that little stunt is just uncalled for. Just because Ice Cream and Rhonda are going out together now doesn't mean you should start overreacting at the sight of someone you like going out with another person who isn't you!"

Helga held her head as she said, "You think I don't know that, Pheebs? Because I do! I ju-"

"Just what? Can't control your urges? Like you did when you tried to make sure Ice Cream and Lila didn't have a good time at the Cheese Festival?" Phoebe pointed out.

Helga paused as she sighed, "Okay, so I have a few issues. But this isn't Lila we're talking about. This is Rhonda, the rich girl and Ice Cream's... new... girlfriend..."

Helga looked down sadly as Phoebe looked over a bit in sympathy. She sighed a bit as she said, "Look, I know it's tough right now, but if you really want to get in good terms with Ice Cream, you have to support the relationship, whether you want to or not."

The pink bow wearing blonde just held her head in frustration. "I guess I have no choice."

"Thank you. That's all I ask." Phoebe gave a sigh of relief. "If I were you Helga, you may want to lay a little low for a while. With police on the trail, you might not want to plan unwanted attacks over towards Rhonda."

"I wasn't attacking her! I was just trying to-" Helga started.

"The way I see it, Helga, unless you're willing to confess everything, if you refuse to cooperate, you might end up in jail or worse!" Phoebe said as the bus came up. "Like I said, lay low!"

Helga had no choice but to nod towards her best friend as she followed Phoebe into the bus as she paid the bus fare. As the two sat down, Helga couldn't help but overhear the gossip going on.

"Boy howdy, did you read the article this morning?"

"I sure did! Poor Rhonda, I hope she and her family are okay..."

"At least she's not hurt..."

"I haven't seen her on the bus today... come to think of it, I'm not seeing Arnold either..."

"Maybe they rode together and Arnold's giving her some comfort?"

"Hmmm... maybe. They ARE together, after all..."

Helga groaned as she held her head in frustration. Phoebe turned to Helga with a stern look on her face as she whispered, "Remember, don't screw things up... again!"

Helga sighed as she nodded towards Phoebe. As Helga looked around, she couldn't help but notice Curly was the only one who hadn't spoke at all, but was in fact, seething from something. This caused the pink bow wearing blonde girl to wonder, if Curly may have broken in the house at the same time she did.

 _"It does make logical sense... I mean, I know Curly has a huge crush on her... and if I know Curly, he would try to..."_ Helga's eyes widened in shock as she looked back towards Curly. Her eyes quickly narrowed at the bowl haircut kid with the crazy grin on his face. _"Something tells me I better keep an eye on this kid..."_

* * *

Around the same time all the kids got off the bus, Arnold and Rhonda's ride arrived as Buckley dropped the two kids off. "I'll be back to pick you two up after school. Remember, keep the plan a secret."

"Right." Arnold and Rhonda nodded.

"See you kids later." Buckley gave a warm smile, knowing his daughter was safe around the boy and at school as he rolled up the windows.

As Arnold and Rhonda turned, they noticed everybody had gathered around Rhonda as Sid said, "We just read the newspaper article."

"Are you okay, miss Rhonda?" Stinky asked what was on most of everybody's minds.

"Er, yes, I'm okay." Rhonda nodded. "You wouldn't believe what happened last night, though."

"Don't leave out any details!" Gerald said as Helga backed away towards the back of the kids a bit. "We still have time before our first class, maybe you can fill us all in on the way."

"Arnold, would it be okay if you stuck with me?" Rhonda asked as Arnold gave a nod.

"Awww..." Most of the girls swooned as they saw Arnold and Rhonda clutching hands.

The football headed kid, hearing the swoons, rolled his eyes as he said, "Okay, I know, we make a cute couple. No need to dote over us..."

"Well, it all began last night as I was going to bed." Rhonda started her story as everyone followed the couple into the school building, getting themselves prepared for the school day ahead in the process.

And as the day went on, things went a little smoothly for Arnold and Rhonda. So far, aside from a little teasing, they seemed to be treated pretty well, even some of their friends were making sure Rhonda was okay a couple of times before assuring themselves that Arnold was probably the consolence she needed. They haven't told anyone about Rhonda and her family's temporary move, and probably wouldn't for quite a while... which was probably for the better. As for Helga, as much as she didn't enjoy seeing Arnold and Rhonda acting so lovey-dovey towards each other, she was forced to bite her tongue. She almost got in trouble once, there was no way she was going to attempt the trick again...

But either way, Helga's mind, when not focusing on the new couple, was more focused on Curly, who seemed to be shuffling his hands every second, as if thinking up something original. Something in her mind told her that she didn't like what Curly was doing, but she didn't want to make a jump on him too soon... at least, not until she knew for sure that Curly had indeed been the one to break into Rhonda's mansion at the same time she did.

Helga groaned as she held her head. Either way, she did not feel like she was having fun with these new scenarios...

* * *

And with that, chapter twelve has come to a close! How did you guys like it? Next time, we'll see how Arnold and Rhonda adjusts to being a fake couple when they go out on a date... but will the date turn out to be all too real when they find themselves enjoying each other's company? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	13. Arnold and Rhonda's First Date Part 1

Sorry for the delay, folks! Here's the next chapter of "Rhonda's Beau"! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

After sharing the story of what had happened to Rhonda at her place, she and the other students decided to just get on with their business, having another regular school day, as per usual, listening to Mr. Simmons's teachings and teaming other people up in geography class to make a "special connection" to work together, as he normally did. Of course, Arnold and Rhonda chose each other as partners (if only to keep up the illusion that they were "together"). Some gave a few snickers, but most were polite not to mention it.

It wasn't until lunch time when Arnold and Rhonda were sitting together, this time, with Nadine sitting between the two of them as she happily ate her veggie sandwich.

"Don't mind me, you two. Whatever you lovebirds want to talk about, you can say it in front of me. I won't say a soul." Nadine smiled as Arnold and Rhonda blushed in embarrassment.

Arnold wished right now that he would just straight up tell Nadine (and just about everyone else) the truth, but because he made the promise, he could only give out a groan as he said, "Nadine, don't you have any other people to hang out with?"

"Well, I could always hang out with Tucker, but only on my sporting days." Nadine said nonchalantly.

Arnold and Rhonda shook their heads in shock as Arnold smiled, remembering Tucker, "Tucker Wittenberg?"

"Yep, same guy." Nadine said as she munched down on her sandwich.

"How has he been doing these days? I haven't seen him quite a while." Arnold asked.

"Oh, he's doing all right. I think I remember him saying that thanks to your help and advice, he's practicing basketball more than ever." Nadine said. "He even got me into doing it after I saw him practice a little bit."

"You never told me you were into basketball." Rhonda said in surprise.

"I'm just filled with surprises, Rhonda. Like you when you revealed that you and Arnold started dating." Nadine giggled. "I mean, I know we had to miss yesterday's bug sanctuary opening in the park, but it was totally worth it."

"Bug sanctuary?" Arnold asked in confusion as Rhonda gasped in realization.

"Oh no, I completely forgot all about the bug sanctuary! I'm so sorry, Nadine, I guess all the excitement about the news about me and Arnold completely slipped it out of my mind!" Rhonda said in guilt.

"That's okay, Rhonda. Like I said, I can go to that at any time." Nadine smiled. "After all, it's only there for a few days."

Rhonda sighed in reiief as she said, "Then I'll tell you what. After school, maybe I can convince daddy to drop us off at the park and we can go together while Arnold goes back with Daddy, then I'll call him and-"

"Oh, no no no no no no, Rhonda." Nadine put a finger in her mouth shushing her. "Both you and Arnold are coming to the bug sanctuary with me!"

"I am?" Arnold said in confusion.

"He is?" Rhonda said with the same confused tone.

"Look, guys, if you're worried I'm going to be a third wheel in the relationship, don't be. I'm just going to do my own exploration, while I leave you two alone to explore on your own." Nadine smirked.

Arnold looked to the side, blushing as he said, "I do not like that smirk on your face."

Rhonda shook her head. "No, Nadine, I'm not bringing Arnold! Not even if you tempt us with buying dinner afterwards!"

"Dinner's on me tonight." Nadine smirked.

"Rhonda..." Arnold said as Rhonda paused, thinking about it for a moment.

* * *

Nadine was dancing around in excitement as the final bell of the day rang for school as Rhonda and Arnold had their backpacks ready. "I can't wait to go, especially with my best friend and her boyfriend!"

"Well, you did say you were buying us dinner afterwards..." Rhonda sighed as Arnold nodded.

"Well, at least it's just one day..." Arnold said to himself as the three started to head out of the school. Outside, they noticed the limo had pulled up, with Rhonda's father waving to them.

"Good afternoon, Rhonda, Arnold!" Buckley smiled as the two approached the limo, followed by Nadine. "Ready to go back?"

'Actually, Daddy, there's something I'd like to ask. Nadine wanted to know if Arnold and I can go with her to the bug sanctuary in the park." Rhonda said. "She says she'll buy us dinner afterwards."

"Oh, is that so?" Buckley smiled. "Well, then, by all means, of course you can. But I need you to be careful. Who knows if that menace who tried to capture you is still lurking around."

Arnold frowned as he held Rhonda's hand. "Don't worry, sir. I've had a bit of training myself. I'll make sure she's okay."

"How wonderful. We're still getting ready, but I'll be sure to drop all three of you off at the park." Buckley said. "Well, get in."

"Thank you, Mr. Lloyd." Nadine said as she, Arnold and Rhonda climbed into the limo and buckled themselves in as the limo drove off.

As soon as the car started to drive away from the school, Arnold started holding Rhonda's hand as she clutched it back. It did not escape Nadine's notice as she gave a giggle towards the two kids.

"So, how was your day at school?" Buckley asked, looking back towards the three kids.

"Oh, it was simply great." Arnold smiled. "Not a whole lot went on, though."

"Has anybody asked about... well, what happened with Rhonda last night?" Buckley asked.

Rhonda nodded as Arnold said "Yes."

Nadine said, "We noticed in the papers and most of us were concerned. After all, Rhonda is our friend."

"It's nice to know you have very supportive people in your life, my sweet little girl." Buckley smiled as Rhonda blushed a bit. "So, Nadine, how's your father doing these days?"

"Oh, he's doing just fine. He recently joined a protest group, so he's been keeping a little busy." Nadine explained.

"Ah, I remember in my days of youth when me and your dad would join these types of protests. Nice to know the old him is just as better than he ever was." Buckley smiled.

"Well, maybe we can stop by sometime and have a little get-together. I know for sure you and my dad got along pretty good." Nadine smiled a bit.

Arnold and Rhonda felt a little relieved as Nadine and Buckley were talking with each other as Rhonda whispered in her ear, "I cannot believe Nadine convinced us to go out on a date... most of all, taking us to that bug sanctuary in the park!"

"You're not afraid, are you?" Arnold whispered.

"Of-of course not!" Rhonda laughed a bit. "I do like butterflies, they always have the pretty wings. And I'm used to spiders mostly because of Nadine's pet tarantulas." It was then Rhonda felt Arnold's hand tremble as she raised an eyebrow. "Wait, don't tell me YOU'RE afraid of spiders?"

"What? No!" Arnold laughed a bit... before sighing. "All right, yes. I'm not usually used to spiders. I don't know why I am. Grandpa always told me arachnophobia ran in the family tree. I'm just surprised you're not scared of them."

"Trust me, when you hang out with Nadine, you're used to seeing strange bugs she finds." Rhonda smiled a bit... before saying nervously, "No matter how much they creep me out a little bit..."

"At least they'll be in cages, so there's not way one can escape." Arnold smiled.

"True." Rhonda gave a small smile towards Arnold as she laid her head on her shoulder.

"What do you think?"

Arnold and Rhonda blinked in confusion as they noticed that all attention was now turned to them. Arnold blinked, "I'lm sorry, we didn't catch most of the conversation. What were you saying?"

"Well... Rhonda, Arnold, your friend and I were discussing that maybe, after that criminal is brought to justice, we might hang out at the mansion and have a party over there." Buckley smiled. "I remember Rhonda telling me how well you can organize parties..."

"That is true..." Arnold nodded.

"And I make sure to prepare them as well." Rhonda smiled. "What brings that up?"

"Oh, just for a little get-together, maybe you two would like to help us out with the organization of the party." Buckley smiled.

"Of course." Arnold smiled as Rhonda held his hand and nodded. "Anything I can do, anyway I can help, I'm more than happy to help organize the party with my sweetheart."

"After all, Daddy, Arnold and I are a perfect team!" Rhonda smiled, knowing that was true.

Buckley smiled as the limo pulled up to the entrance of the park. "Well, here we are. What time do you guys want to be picked up?"

Arnold and Rhonda paused as they looked at each other as Nadine smirked, "Since it's just an exploration day at the park and dinner on me... pick them up at six-thirty. Does that sound good?"

"All right." Buckley smiled as Arnold and Rhonda nodded. "Now you three scamper off and have fun. Rhonda, I'll tell your mother you went out on a date."

"Daddy!" Rhonda blushed in embarrassment as Arnold did the same.

"Well, you know it's true." Buckley smirked as the three went out of the car. "See you later kids, and be careful!"

As soon as Arnold, Rhonda and Nadine got out of the car, Nadine gave a smile as she started to go ahead. "Come on you two! That bug sanctuary isn't going to explore itself!"

Arnold and Rhonda noticed that Nadine had rushed off as Arnold groaned, "Nadine, wait for the both of us!"

With that, Arnold and Rhonda took hands and started to head off as Buckley gave a warm smile. With a nod, he started to drive off, intending to head to the boarding house to tell Brooke the good news.

* * *

And chapter thirteen is at its' end! How did you guys like it? Next time, Arnold and Rhonda are on their own, exploring the bug sanctuary! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	14. Arnold and Rhonda's First Date Part 2

And now, for another brand new chapter of "Rhonda's Beau"! By the way, for fans of classic Nickelodeon shows in the 90s, you'll be surprised by an unexpected cameo guest star! Who is that, you may ask? You'll see! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Nadine, come on!" Arnold called as he and Rhonda were looking around a big crowd, having lost Nadine somewhere in the middle.

"Gosh darn it, where are you?" Rhonda groaned as she held her head and tapped her foot. "I swear, that girl is more athletic than she lets on."

"I can see what you mean..." Arnold said as he looked up and noticed that the bug sanctuary, a nice, set up huge tent near the center of the field, wasn't too far away. "Maybe she already went inside and is just waiting for us!"

"What say we ditch her and maker her think we made out somewhere?" Rhonda snickered.

Arnold joined in the snickering for a brief moment... before containing his composure and shaking his head. "No, we shouldn't do that to Nadine. The least we can do is find her and get through this tour quick!"

Rhonda looked around and saw that there wasn't a huge line in front of the tent as she grabbed Arnold's hand. "Well, we may as well go in and see if Nadine is inside. Come on."

Arnold nodded as the two held hands and ran over towards the line where they waited at least a couple of minutes before arriving at the gate.

"And where are your tickets?" The person asked.

"We don't have any, but did a girl with a spider-like hairstyle come in this way?" Rhonda asked as she gave the motion of Nadine's pigtails around her head.

"Spider-like hairstyle... oh! Yes, I remember! She told me to reserve two tickets for a couple of friends of hers, one of them went by the last name, Lloyd. Are one of youse Lloyd?" The person behind the counter asked as Rhonda nodded.

"Yes, my last name is Lloyd." Rhonda mentioned as the person handed her two tickets.

"There you go, you and your boyfriend enjoy the bugs, try not to push any cages or disturb them in their natural habitat." The person said as Rhonda and Arnold nodded.

"Thank you, sir." Arnold said as he and the rich girl by his side walked inside the tent as their eyes grew wide with interest. Some people were walking by several glass cages that were set up, with some insects roaming around inside some of them, most of them having some air holes, and yet, no sign of Nadine was anywhere.

"Maybe she's at the far end of the tent?" Rhonda guessed as she turned to her "boyfriend".

Arnold could only nod as the two walked together as they couldn't help but notice a few bugs in the cages as they observed them. One particular cage that caught their interest was of a scorpion and a tarantula staring down each other, as if about to fight one another.

"I never knew scorpions and tarantulas can be considered natural enemies." Arnold pointed out as he shivered a bit, noticing the tarantula.

"I didn't think scorpions were insects." Rhonda said as she noticed Arnold shivering. She put a hand on Arnold's shoulder as she whispered soothing words to him. "It's okay, Arnold. The tarantula is in the cage. It's not going to harm you or jump out at you in any way... just relax for me, okay?"

Arnold still looked nervous, but nodded as he started to relax, looking at his "girlfriend"'s beautiful eyes. "Thanks, Rhonda. I almost freaked out for a moment..."

"Just stay with me, darling. We'll be fine." Rhonda said as the two continued looking at each bug and insect that was in the cage as the couple came across an ant farm that contained two ants, one red and one black.

Seeing this sight made Arnold sigh a little bit, most of it in frustration as Rhonda noticed. "Arnold, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Just... seeing a black ant and red ant together brought back some memories of the Biosquare project. Remember when we were assigned partners to do a science project together and I picked this project?" Arnold asked.

Rhonda snapped her fingers. "Right! Helga was your partner, wasn't she?"

"Well, yeah." Arnold sighed. "Honestly, she may not have been the best partner when it came to that project. Always complaining about how living without electricity and the types of snacks I had and the project and the faucet... I mean, we still had a good time, but... still, she's just so..."

"Condescending?" Rhonda raised an eyebrow.

"I was going to say frustrating to work with." Arnold said as Rhonda rolled her eyes.

"You know, Arnold, if I was your partner, I would not have complained at all!" Rhonda smirked, feeling confident.

Arnold looked over and raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, Rhonda, I know you. You wouldn't be able to survive without your basic necessities for three seconds."

"Oh, ye of little faith!" Rhonda laughed a bit... though she paused. "Actually, you could be right on that. But I'd still be a more faithful science partner to you than Helga would be. I know she's getting a little better at talking with us at times, but I swear, she just brings out the worst in you."

Arnold raised an eyebrow. "How do you mean?"

"Well, come on, most of us have noticed it, but we don't usually say anything..." Rhonda said. "But you have to be annoyed at the spitballs and awful names that Helga gives you every so often. I mean, she insults us and jokes around, sure, but she really goes at it with you..."

"Well..." Arnold paused as he thought about it for a moment, before saying, "I guess I am a little annoyed that Helga usually does spitballs at me. But hey, if it's just me and not anybody else, I'm happy to take the hit for everyone. As for 'Football Head'... I don't know. I mean, I'm used to the nickname Helga gives me, I just don't see it as an insult as much as she thinks..."

Rhonda smiled a bit as she massaged Arnold's hand. "You know, I always like that about you Arnold. Even when things get low, you still look for the positive in people."

"Not everybody..." Arnold shook his head as the two continued on and noticed a couple more bugs.

"Really?" Rhonda said in surprise. "There are actually people you HATE?"

Arnold gave a nod. "Well, more like 'I'll never forgive them again for doing something that is going too far'. For example, I'm sure you recall the disaster I dub, 'the Iggy incident'."

"Oh, right... I remember that..." Rhonda frowned. "Honestly, I regret even thinking about what happened that day..."

"Yeah. I haven't talked to Iggy since the incident occurred, all because he wouldn't let me explain on what really happened." Arnold sighed.

"I'm still surprised you still talk to Stinky and Sid, since they were the unwitting instigators of the incident." Rhonda said.

"I haven't ENTIRELY forgiven them, but I know Stinky and Sid are good kids at heart." Arnold shrugged as they kept walking. "I don't know. I guess, in the back of my mind, I know it's not their fault, but at the same time, they did start it all in the first place by merely guessing what I was laughing about... I'm sorry, I just don't want to think about it anymore."

"All right, if it makes you feel uncomfortable, I'll stop bringing it up." Rhonda said as they stopped nearby a little theater as they looked inside. Rhonda instantly spotted something as she tugged on Arnold's sleeve. "Don't look now, but I spotted our little runaway."

Arnold looked over and indeed, sitting and watching the screen was Nadine, who looked pretty entranced by what was on it as Arnold and Rhonda walked over as Rhonda sighed in relief. "There you are, Nadine! Where have you been? You got us worried si-"

"Sh!" Nadine shushed her as attention was on the screen. Arnold and Rhonda looked at each other in confusion before turning to see what was on screen as both of them sat down.

* * *

"This is a most marvelous creature of the Amazon River, a very rare insect known as the Longhorn Beetle!" A man's voice explained as a close-up of a yellow and black striped beetle with two long antennae was on the screen. "Such a majestic creature, isn't it? But when they get on your body, while they don't bite, they will cause quite a bit of a rash. Er, Marianne, can you position the camera back a bit, please?"

The camera backed up a bit as it revealed that the beetle was in a small cage and standing next to the cage holding a microphone was an orange haired man with an orange mustache wearing a khaki jungle shirt and green shorts with small brown shoes gave a smile as he raised an eyebrow. "Am I in the shot? Smashing! Anyway, these long horned beetles may not be as dangerous, but they don't compare to the horrors that is the armed spider!"

Indeed, the man put the cage aside as he pulled out another cage, this time, containining a spider that was crawling around. The man looked excited as he continued, "Get a good shot of this, Marianne!"

The camera went closer towards the insect...

* * *

Arnold shivered a bit before Rhonda grabbed his hand and started rubbing it as he started to take deep breaths, relaxing a little as Rhonda put her head on his shoulders, calming the boy down a little.

* * *

...as it crawled around the cage. "Another smashing creature of the rainforests, this one from Central America! Now, these spiders, if handled in the wrong hands, can be very dangerous as chances are, they'll proceed to bite you and chances are, you'll get poisoned from these creatures. Fortunately, this magnificent creature has its venom sucked out before the show, so, without wasting further time, I will take the spider out of the cage and let it crawl around me!"

"Er, Nigel, I don't think that's a-" A female voice from offscreen said as the camera backed away a bit before Nigel opened the cage and put his hand out.

"All right, come on, then little guy. Cheerio!" The man laughed in happiness as the spider crawled in his hand as the man lifted the spider out of the cage for all to see.

* * *

Nadine smiled as she turned to see Rhonda getting comfortable on Arnold's shoulder as Arnold had his left arm around Rhonda's body. Nadine giggled as she said, "Aww, look at you two. Already, I see the classic 'couple can't keep hands off each other during the movie'."

Arnold and Rhonda's eyes widened upon hearing that, but before they could separate, Rhonda decided that maybe it would be convincing as she looked at Arnold, who thought the same thing. So, they remained in the position.

"So what? It's not strange for a couple to hold each other while watching a movie." Arnold said.

"Especially one that's... oddly eccentric." Rhonda frowned. "What is this weird documentary I'm watching?"

Nadine's eyes widened in shock as she said, "Whoa, what? You never heard of Nigel Thornberry's Animal World starring Nigel Thornberry, one of the greatest animal caretakers and television stars of a generation?"

Arnold and Rhonda shook their heads as Nadine said, "This was a really old episode from long ago! Nigel Thornberry, along with his family, always goes around the world and takes time to document the animals that live in the wild and how they manage to live every day life! It's always like this every week for my parents when they grew up together watching the show! And when they had me, I started watching the old show alongside them when I was four. Unfortunately, a year before I started watching, he passed away from the world."

Arnold raised an eyebrow as he turned to Nadine. "So, this Nigel Thornberry is dead?"

"Unfortunately. He was guest-starring in another documentary and was trying to handle sting-rays. One of them used the stinger to pierce his heart and he bled out to death, sadly. It was a hard day for my parents and I guess for fans of Nigel around the world, but we knew he died doing what he did best..." Nadine said as she pointed to the screen, which right now, Nigel was seen wearily coughing a bit.

"I... I just now realized I picked the wrong cage... Marianne, do you think you can cut the camera off and get the first aid from the truck?" Nigel said in worry.

"Hang on!" Marianne said as the camera switched later to Nigel, whose face was puffed up, but he had a bandage around his head as he smiled,

"And we're back! Just had to get the poison out, is all!" Nigel smiled in confidence.

Back in reality, Nadine smiled as she continued, "Helping out animals and explaining them and how to be wary of them! He's always been my favorite celebrity..."

"Even though he's not in this world, he's your favorite celebrity?" Rhonda asked as Nadine nodded.

The spider haired girl then got up as she said, "It's always been my dream to be like Nigel Thornberry and go around the world to find more exotic bugs, as I feel there's a lot more that have yet to be discovered."

"It's nice to know you have a lifelong goal." Arnold smiled as Nadine opened up her backpack.

"It's like I always say, it's better to have a good life goal than no goal at all!" Nadine said as she pulled out what seemed to be a stuffed Nigel Thornberry doll. "What do you think, Nigel?"

Nadine then squeezed the doll's hand as a scratchy voice came out of the doll. "Smashing!"

Arnold and Rhonda raised an eyebrow as Nadine put the Nigel Thornberry doll back in her backpack as Rhonda asked, "Why do you have that?"

"For good luck." Nadine simply said as she turned to Arnold and Rhonda. "So, how are you two enjoying the bug sanctuary? Nice place to explore?"

The couple paused as they looked at each other as they thought about the walk and the talk they had together before smiling as Rhonda said, "Yeah, we had a good time!"

"Oh, how great! Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to get some dinner." Nadine smiled.

Arnold paused as he looked at his watch, surprised to see quite a lot of time has passed. "I can't believe we were in the bug sanctuary for an hour."

"It felt more like fifteen minutes..." Rhonda said, just as surprised.

"That just means you're having fun! Now, I said dinner is on me and I meant it! What do you guys say to sushi, hm?" Nadine smirked.

"Sushi?" Arnold and Rhonda said in surprise, wondering where Nadine would possibly be taking them.

* * *

And with that, chapter fourteen is now completed! How did you guys like it? Yeah, I decided to include Nigel Thornberry from 'The Wild Thornberrys' on there, because there's always been many times that Nicktoons would often share the same universe, whether it be on the commercials or in the video games. Now, obviously, since those aren't canon to Hey Arnold, I wanted to see if I could at least experiment a little by putting in a surprise guest from one of the classic Nick shows, and figured Nigel Thornberry would be perfect for this! And in case you're wondering, some of Nigel Thornberry's history is sort of a combination of his 'Wild Thornberrys' character with a bit of Steve Irwin thrown in, in case you were curious to know. With that said, do you want to see other Nicktoons making cameos in the Hey Arnold stories, whether they look like they belong in the real world, or on TV? Let me know in your reviews! Next time, Arnold and Rhonda are about to try a new dish when Nadine takes them out to dinner... but somebody is at that same restaurant, looking to sabotage the date! What'll happen next? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	15. Going Out for Sushi

Okay, I think I had enough of a break big time for now. Let's get back to writing, starting with this next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was quite a nice little Japanese place, not too far from Mrs. Vitello's flower shop, but a nice quiet place all the same as Phoebe and Helga were sitting together at a table as Phoebe and Helga had just ordered dinner (since Phoebe knew that Helga's parents were going to be a little busy tonight, what with Bob doing overtime for work and Miriam doing community service... once again). As Phoebe smiled, she turned to Helga as she said, "There, now what did I tell you? Isn't this a great idea or what?"

Helga paused as she looked over at her friend. "I have to admit, Pheebs, when trying to cheer me up, you really go all out."

"Look, just forget about Ice Cream and... er... Red Velvet Cake for now. It's not healthy for you." Phoebe communicated.

Helga raised an eyebrow, wondering what Phoebe meant by Red Velvet Cake... before her eyes widen, realizing she meant Rhonda. "And you mean Rhonda Lloyd, by Red Velvet Cake, don't you?"

"Look who's catching on." Phoebe smirked. "But seriously, Helga, the reason I took you to the restaurant is to take your mind off recent events, and so you don't go running off trying to kidnap Rhonda again."

"I wasn't trying to kid- never mind." Helga sighed as she laid her head back. "I guess when it comes down to it, I really need the break."

"That's the spirit, Helga." Phoebe smiled as Helga nodded, looking around. "I mean, just take in the ambience of the place. A nice little quiet sushi place, meant to relax and calm your nerves after a rough day. I know I love my sushi restaurants."

Helga sighed as she looked towards the doors as her eyes slowly started to widen as a few tables away, Arnold had entered inside, followed closely by Nadine and Rhonda as Nadine went over to the counter and held three fingers in front of the person behind the desk as the waitress nodded and led them to a table. Helga, panicking that the waitress was leading them in Helga and Phoebe's general direction. Quickly, Helga grabbed the little sushi/saki menu and held it in front of her face in panic... before pausing, wondering if her pigtails were pretty much a dead giveaway. Quickly, she used her hands to take out the braids that held her pigtails as her hair fell alongside her face.

Phoebe paused as she noticed the strangeness that Helga was causing... before groaning. "Ice Cream and Red Velvet Cake are right behind me, aren't they?"

Helga nodded hastily as Phoebe looked behind them to see Arnold, Rhonda and Nadine sitting at a far table, Rhonda and Arnold thankfully facing away from the table Phoebe and Helga were occupying.

Helga and Phoebe paused as Helga whispered, "Should we say hi?"

"And risk you trying to murder somebody's rich daughter in front of a boy you like, which, by the way, you are NOT doing a good job at showing?" Phoebe frowned. "No!"

"What? I'm not going to ruin their date!" Helga frowned. "I mean, really, when have I EVER tried to sabotage the football head's dates?"

The adorable Asian girl raised an eyebrow towards Helga as the blonde paused. Helga groaned, "Okay, okay, the one time at the Cheese Festival last year, when I prevented him from meeting Ruth.. but it was all for the better! I mean, remember what I told you about the Valentine's date and what Arnold found out about the real Ruth?"

"And...?" Phoebe raised an eyebrow towards Helga.

Helga groaned as she held her head. "Okay, okay, this year's Cheese Festival. When Arnold and Lila dated and I did my best to ruin the date. I do admit it wasn't one of my proudest moments, but hey, Arnold and Lila aren't together, and that's the important thing!"

"And...?" Phoebe crossed her arms.

Helga slapped her own forehead. "Doy! Fine, then! When Arnold and Lila were in that play and I heard that he was supposed to get a kiss from her in the play and I tried to sabotage the play itself. To be fair, at least I stopped that sabotage when Eugene started improvising! That AND I didn't get the news that Arnold wasn't even interested in Lila until a week later."

"And...?" Phoebe asked.

Helga's eyes widened in shock as she said, "Criminy, Pheebs, that's all the times I've been jealous, what more do you need?"

"So you're just going to pretend you breaking into Rhonda's house and trying to kidnap her last night didn't happen?" Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't trying to kidnap her!" Helga argued. "I was trying to get Rhonda to break up with Arnold!"

Phoebe sighed as she shook her head. "Helga... when you got jealous those four times... what did they have in common... for you?"

Helga rolled her eyes as she said, "Ugh, where do I even start? The Tunnel of Love incident the first time? The bumper cars the first time? Trying to get someone to mke a ride go faster to make Lila and Arnold sick, with that backfiring? Tipping over the boat Arnold and Lila were in, with that backfiring? Myself getting squished by a sandbag because of a misunderstanding? The vase smashing in the other room when I was gagging Rhonda? I don't know! Things seem to go bad every time someone goes near the boy I love!"

Phoebe sighed as she held her head. "Helga, I know you seem to think you have an 'immunity' for bad things that go your way... well, guess what? You don't. I was afraid your dire actions would lead to consequences someday, and those fears may be coming true if you stop being your jealous self! I don't want to see you in jail, Helga! Just because of your jealousy which you can't seem to control! Right now, you're acting like a 'Big Bob' in terms of control!"

Helga's eyes widened in shock as she whispered, "Do you really think I'm acting like my dad?"

"Right now, you seem to be a bit of a control freak." Phoebe sighed. "I'm just asking you, as your friend and compatriot, you leave Arnold and Rhonda alone and just let everything flow."

Helga sighed. "You know it's going to be hard."

"Just pretend they're not there." Phoebe sighed.

"How do you expect me to ignore the boy I love and the girl I'm currently hating at the moment giving goo-goo eyes to each other?" Helga growled as she pointed over to the table as indeed, Arnold and Rhonda were looking at each other lovingly as Nadine was holding the menu and looking at them, giggling.

Phoebe sighed. "Just ignore them, think about the sushi."

"Right... the sushi..." Helga sighed as she paused as she tried to clear her mind, not even turning in Arnold's general direction.

* * *

Nadine giggled as three glasses of ice water were handed to them. "We need a few more minutes, if you don't mind."

The waitress nodded as she left. As soon as Nadine was looking towards the menu, Arnold and Rhonda relaxed their look as Arnold picked up the menu quickly and looked it over.

"I have to say, I don't think I ever tried sushi before." Arnold admitted.

"Oh, you'll love sushi. It's the best!" Rhonda smiled. "One time, Nadine and I came to this place and I had the best sushi I ever tasted. If I were you, I suggest either the Nigiri or the Tempura. They're always a good dish to start with."

"I think I might just try it." Arnold smiled, giving a nod as the waitress came in to take their orders. And as they were getting their orders done, unaware of the three of them, sitting near the farthest table was Helga, setting her pigtails back up as Phoebe and Helga's orders were getting in. And unknown to anybody else nearby, behind a vase was a mysterious straw poking out from behind the flowers, aiming for Arnold, Rhonda and Nadine's table as a pair of eyes were glaring at their target.

Back at the table, Phoebe used her chopsticks to dip her sushi in some wasabi and ate it just fine as she giggled. "Wasabi is pretty good, but also VERY spicy. Be wary of that, Helga."

"Pheebs, when have I NOT had wasabi? Your parents literally have a bottle of this stuff at home." Helga chuckled. "You know, I had considered putting some of that wasabi stuff in Bob's morning coffee."

"Helga! That is cruel!" Phoebe called out, before giggling. "But it would have been funny."

"Yeah. But I didn't want to make him more mad than he usually is." Helga said as she looked around, trying to ignore Arnold sitting at the other table... before noticing something out of the ordinary... it looked like a straw poking out of the vase. Helga raised an eyebrow in curiosity as she examined the straw and what seemed to be lodged in it... and where it was aiming at. Helga's eyes widened as she thought, _"That is NOT a spitball!"_

The item in the straw then came out, revealing itself to be a dart of some type, flying straight towards Arnold's table. Helga, in a flash, grabbed one of the chopsticks and threw it towards the dart as she shut her eyes.

* * *

And with that, chapter fifteen is now completed! How did you guys like it? I know, a bit of a cliffhanger here, but hey, at least I got the chapter up and done! Next time, we'll see what happens with the aftermath and the first time we try some sushi! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	16. The Most Wonderful Sensation of Taste

And now, we move forward with the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

As luck would have it, the chopstick had blocked the dart's path, causing both objects to collide and fall into the ground as Helga opened one eye. She sighed in relief.

"Ahem..."

Helga slowly paused as she turned to see Phoebe had looked up from her sushi and was crossing her arms in disappointment. Helga's eyes shrank as she said, "What did you just see?"

"You throwing a chopstick." Phoebe said in a flat voice.

"And... what direction did you believe I was throwing it too?" Helga asked.

"Near the table where you know what is presiding." Phoebe said, still in a flat voice.

Helga began to droop a bit as she looked over to the flower plant, where the eyes had disappeared. "So, you don't see the..."

The pink bow wearing girl grimaced a bit as she noticed that the dart had rolled far away, underneath a table. Helga was just so tempted to just duck under the tables and find the dart, but knew in the back of her mind that it was a bad idea, and would have drawn too much attention to herself. Helga then began to think as she realized that if she caused a fuss, it would have caught Arnold and Rhonda's attention, and then she'd have to explain the truth, and if she knew Arnold, he had patience, but even patience had to draw a line somewhere. And Rhonda would have just demanded the truth right on the spot.

So, sighing, she looked down. "Nothing."

"Helga, I am embarrassed right now. Maybe being in the same room with these two isn't such a good idea." Phoebe sighed as she was about to turn to motion for the waitress.

"No, wait!" Helga whispered in a panic as Phoebe stopped and turned towards her. "I can behave myself, really! It was just a moment of instinct, that's all!"

"Right. Instinct." Phoebe rolled her eyes.

Helga frowned towards her friend. "You don't think I can do it? Because I can!"

"Then prove it. Actually be civil and cooperative. Ignore them and just have a nice dinner with me. Please. That's all I'm asking of you." Phoebe begged.

Helga groaned as she darted her eyes around, wondering if the mysterious figure he suspected would still be in the room. She quickly spotted a certain bowl-haired kid climbing out the window and grabbing his glasses that merely fell off before sliding out. Helga sighed in relief, but smirked as her intentions were right all along. _"I knew it. Must have been the kid's only dart. Looks like I thwarted his plan... for now."_

Helga, feeling a bit more composed, turned to her friend and smiled. "I can do that."

Seeing how Helga felt more calm and relaxed, Phoebe decided to take a deep breath and relax as well. "Thanks a lot, Helga."

"Ugh, you're welcome, Pheebs." Helga sighed as she turned to look at Arnold and Rhonda one more time before turning her attention towards Phoebe and picking up a piece of sushi with her hands and eating it.

* * *

About twenty minutes or so later, Phoebe and Helga had long since left, and fortunately for Helga, Arnold and Rhonda have not noticed the two leaving. The reason for that was because their sushi had just arrived at their table as Nadine took the chopsticks and picked up a piece of sushi for herself as she chowed down happily. Arnold and Rhonda looked at the raw fish rapped in rice and seaweed wrap as Arnold turned his eyes towards his 'girlfriend'. "Do you think it's any good?"

"Only one way to find out." Rhonda said as she reached down and picked a piece of sushi up. She opened her mouth in hesitation before popping the whole thing into her mouth. And then... she began to chew. Her eyes widened as her taste buds began to open up. In her mind, Rhonda was starting to feel a brand new experience opening up for her, trying to let itself free. To her, the sushi tasted like a slice of heaven. She smiled happily as she swallowed it and gave a smile.

Arnold noticed the smile on her face as he looked over at the sushi. "Is it really that good?"

"And moreso. Oh, Arnold, you simply must try it!" Rhonda's smile could only grow wider.

Arnold looked at the sushi and paused as he took a piece for himself and tried one. Arnold's eyes widened in surprise as he started to chew, feeling the same experience Rhonda had had. This sushi was unlike anything he had ever tried. He then paused, wondering if, out of all her personas, if her grandmother ever attempted to be a sushi chef before. It would be something to look into, he thought as he chewed and chewed and chewed some more until he swallowed it down his throat. His eyes widened in interest as he picked up another piece of sushi and popped it in his mouth, Rhonda doing the same for herself as the two started to look at each other and as soon as they swallowed, they couldn't help but compliment just how good the sushi was.

Nadine, watching from the other end of the table, laughed a bit as the two kids turned their attention towards her. "Well, that is what happens when you try your first piece of sushi. You never really know how good it is until you try it."

"Nadine, this restaurant you found is simply the best." Arnold said, turning to the blonde spider-haired girl.

"Thank you so much, Nadine. This was so fun!" Rhonda smiled as she tried another piece of sushi.

"Think nothing of it. I'm just happy to see the two of you lovebirds actually enjoying themselves. Maybe next date, I won't be able to chaperone you." Nadine smirked towards the two.

Arnold and Rhonda didn't even give Nadine a response as they were busy chewing on another piece of sushi.

* * *

Pretty soon, waiting outside the restaurant, Arnold turned to Nadine as he said, "Thanks again for introducing us to the restaurant, Nadine."

"Not to mention the bug sanctuary." Rhonda smiled. "You know, despite all the times we squabble, I'm glad you're a real friend."

"Hey, I'm just happy to help you two out." Nadine smirked. "Maybe next time we do this, Ill have a date of my own. After all, I don't want to be seen as a third wheel."

"Oh no, Nadine, you weren't a third wheel at all!" Arnold smiled.

"Well..." Rhonda paused as she raised her hand up and did a motion.

Nadine gave a laugh as she noticed the Lloyd's car pulling up. "Well, here's your ride. I can find my way back home from here."

"Okay, Nadine. We'll see you tomorrow." Arnold said as Nadine gathered her things and started to go off.

"Good bye for now." Rhonda said as she and Arnold watched Nadine leave. The two looked at each other and nodded as they went inside the car, where Buckley was waiting in the driver's seat.

"So, did you two have a good time?" Buckley asked as he turned to his daughter and her boyfriend, as Buckley and everybody had thought the two were.

Arnold and Rhonda looked at each other, then turned to Buckley as Rhonda smiled, 'Oh, Daddy, it was just... amazing."

"Care to tell me all about it?" Buckley asked as Arnold and Rhonda went ahead and talked excitedly about their day. As Buckley listened to the two kids, he had noticed that both Arnold and Rhonda were both talking in very excited tones and with natural, cheery voices. In the back of his mind, he knew that those kids were acting like how he and his wife Brooke were when they were dating... he gave a warm smile, wondering and hoping that Arnold and Rhonda would be together for years to come.

As soon as they were finished with the story, Buckley gave a laugh as he said, "I'm glad to see you two had a good time! Anyway, Rhonda, I want to let you know about our room in the boarding house, since we'll be staying here until the police find anything."

Rhonda's eyes widened as she paused, asking, "We're not staying in the same room we went in when we were... poor, are we?"

"Rhonda..." Arnold looked over to Rhonda, frowning a bit.

Rhonda sighed, "I know, I know, I should be a little more positive about this. And I am. It's just, last time we lived there, things looked down on us."

"Well, that was back when you were... well, you know..." Arnold said, clutching her hand. "This is different this time."

"That's right, sweetheart." Buckley said. "I assure you, this new room is a little more different this time. Your mother and I made sure we talked to the owners about that..."

"Really?" Rhonda said, relaxing a bit. "Where's our new room?"

"Well, since you and Arnold seem to be getting pretty close together, I made sure to make some accomadations so that both our room and yours were closer together." Buckley smirked as he turned to Arnold. "In other words, we're your neighbors from below the attic stairs leading to your room."

Arnold and Rhonda's eyes widened in surprise, now curious to know what that meant...

* * *

And chapter sixteen has come to a close! How did you guys like it? Next time, back to the boarding house with a tour of the Lloyds' brand new room in the boarding house. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	17. Rhonda and Her Family Move In

If it looks like I've been busy for the past couple of weeks... well, that's because I have been. I do apologize for that, but real life does come first and foremost! That, and I've been looking over a game called Danganronpa, so yeah. But I'm back with another chapter, so hopefully, I'll be able to get the ball rolling again! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Rhonda's eyes widened in amazement as she entered the room, following her parents inside. She had to admit, compared to the dreadful hovel she had to stay in back when she was poor, this was more improved. "How is this room so... good?"

"Well, the owners told us that this room used to be owned by some spy before he moved out of the house." Brooke explained as Arnold peeked in.

"So... this is what Mr. Smith's room used to look like..." Arnold muttered to himself as he looked around.

This room looked pretty much the same as every other room that Arnold looked into whenever he entered one of the boarders' rooms, but unlike those rooms, Arnold felt that the atmosphere inside was a bit... different. He couldn't exactly put into words what he thought about the room, but to be able to enter Mr. Smith's old room for the first time, Arnold felt pretty amazed. There was a nice little kitchenette to the side, a large couch, a bathroom on one side and within the room was... another bedroom? Arnold raised an eyebrow.

"I know that he kept the room secret, but I didn't think he'd keep it THAT secret." Arnold said in amazement. "If the other boarders KNEW about this room, they'd probably be begging for extra rooms."

"You act like this is the first time you explored this room." Buckley said as he came inside.

"That's because, well... it sort of is. I always entered rooms whenever I knew a few boarders or if some of them were moving in or out... but for some reason, I never entered this room. And for good reason. Nobody exactly knew who or what Mr. Smith's occupation was. All we knew was that he was a good friend to us. Sure, he's a little secretive, but he trusted us quite a bit."

"Whatever happened to Mr. Smith?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know. He stayed here for at least a couple years or so before leaving. I think he left around the time we were in the middle of fourth grade, near November, I believe." Arnold paused. "All I know is that Mr. Smith just left. I never asked where he went, but I didn't want to be rude. I know Mr. Smith likes his personal space. He was... pretty mysterious."

"Do you think he was a spy?" Rhonda raised an eyebrow in interest. "It would explain the hidden vault and the compartment right there."

Arnold paused as he thought about it. "I don't know for sure, but it's possible."

"Anyway, this room is, I believe, three times better than the last one we were in." Buckley smiled. "You have no idea how much I had to twist your grandfather's arm in order to get that room."

Rhonda paused as she flopped down on the couch as she gave a smile. "Oh... this isn't bad actually... I could get quite used to this..."

She then stopped herself as she frowned. "Wait... why didn't we get THIS room?"

Brooke sighed. "Remember, honey, we couldn't afford this room? Because of... well..."

Rhonda shuddered. "Oh... right, right..."

Phil and Gertie, who were standing to the side, nodded as Phil said, "You better appreciate what we're doing right now."

"Oh, you have no idea. Don't worry, Mr. Shortman, I assure you, this will only be temporary." Buckley said as Phil gave a nod and handed him Buckley a piece of paper.

"Great, here's the combination you need to get into the room. Mr. Smith told us that should someone get this room, I hand it to them." Phil said. "Be sure to take good care of the room!"

"Oh, not to worry." Buckley nodded. "I assure you, I will."

Phil smiled as he gave a nod. "Well good. We'll give you some time to adjust. In the meantime, I think Shortman here has had a long day." Phil smiled. "I believe the same goes for your daughter."

"Oh, yes, yes, of course, of course." Brooke smiled as Arnold gave a nod to Rhonda.

"Good night... sweetie. See you in the morning." Arnold smiled as he bowed his head towards Rhonda.

"And good night to you, my fair boyfriend." Rhonda smiled as she kissed Arnold on the cheek, making him blush as he nodded as he followed Phil and Gertie outside.

As Arnold followed the two grandparents outside, Phil turned to Arnold with a small smirk on his face. "Don't think we didn't catch what you did. That little kiss on the cheek? Wowee, Arnold, you sure got a good somebody to keep your eye on."

"Grandpa!" Arnold blushed furiously as he shook his head. "Anyway, do you think Rhonda and her family will be safe in the boarding house?"

Phil laughed as he patted Arnold on the forehead. "Don't you worry about that, Shortman. I can guarantee that their safety has been improved one hundred percent guarantee. Besides, if something were to happen to them, I don't know if I can ever forgive myself."

Arnold paused as he looked a little worried. "Still... I'm just worried that whoever attacked Rhonda in her own home might come here..."

Phil could only scoff. "Now really, Shortman, this boarding house is impenetrable. Only idiots would let someone in."

"...I don't know, Grandpa. Didn't you say you saw someone break in multiple times? The same person?" Arnold asked.

Phil paused as he crossed his arms. "Er... well... just the one person... I never got a good look at that person's face, so I wouldn't know. My point is is that I can guarantee they're safe. You don't need to worry about the Lloyds at all."

Arnold paused as he looked back towards the room the Lloyds were staying in. "I suppose you're right..."

* * *

It was later that night as Arnold had just finished up his homework and just got himself ready for bed as he looked up at the night sky through the sky roof. He couldn't help but become worried as he looked up. Sure, he had fun today with Rhonda and everything was great... but before everything, he was still worried. No word had yet came about the mysterious assailant that broke into the Lloyd's mansion, and worst of all, he just didn't know exactly what to do. He even feared that he was in a position where he couldn't even help Rhonda... and he looked down.

 _"I know that the relationship we're in is supposed to be fake... but I'm worried for her."_ Arnold thought to himself. _"What if something bad happens to her family or... Rhonda herself? This is more difficult that I can hope for..."_

Before he could lay down on his bed and turned off the light, he heard a knock on the door. Arnold raised an eyebrow as he paused. Normally, his grandfather would just announce his presence when coming in, so it couldn't be him. Curiously, he walked over to the door and peered it open... surprised to see Rhonda in a pink princess outfit and a blanket and pillow underneath her arm as she looked a little nervous.

"Rhonda? What are you doing here?" Arnold asked.

"Oh... hey Arnold. I was wanting to go to sleep on the couch and... I guess I got a little worried. I already asked my parents and they said yes, but... would it be all right if I stay in your room, just for tonight?" Rhonda asked. "Please?"

She widened her eyes a bit, as if trying to go for a cute look. But even without it, Arnold paused as he opened the door. "Afraid something like last night would happen?"

"I suppose you could say that." Rhonda said nervously as Arnold pulled out the remote and pushed a button on it, making the retractable couch appear.

"You know, I don't do this for just anybody." Arnold warned.

"Oh, I know. I guess... I'm just a little jumpy, that's all. I guess it would make me feel better if I'm asleep where I know I'll be safe." Rhonda said as she settled the pillow and blanket on her bed.

"And you think I can keep you safe?" Arnold asked in surprise.

Rhonda gave a giggle as she laid down on the couch, blanket on top of her. "Don't worry, I know you'll keep me safe. In a way, you're like a knight in shining armor."

"Please, you don't have to be modest with me." Arnold blushed a bit.

"I do mean it though. Everybody looks up to you, Arnold... and so do I, even if it was my fault we got into this whole relationship mess in the first place." Rhonda said as she put her head on the pillow.

"Well, you're welcome to stay in and rest as much as you like... just... try not to make it a habit, okay?" Arnold said as he kneeled down towards Rhonda.

Rhonda paused as she gave a nod. "All right, I understand. Good night, Arnold."

"Good night, Rhonda." Arnold smiled as he turned out the light and climbed into his own bed as he looked over towards Rhonda, who was starting to fall asleep. Pretty soon, Arnold started to fall asleep as well as the late night stars started to twinkle from the heavy sky.

* * *

Meanwhile, all the way back at the empty Lloyd mansion, someone mysterious had arrived at their door as that person dropped a white shoe on the bottom of the steps... and pushed the door before alarms went off. And, as quick as a mouse, the figure departed as the person said. "This'll keep them off my tail for a while..."

And indeed, the figure was right as police sirens were starting to sound as a police car had pulled up.

* * *

And we are now done with chapter seventeen! How did you guys like it? Sorry for the relatively short chapter, but not to worry! We'll have more of this story along the way, so don't miss out! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	18. Clearing One's Mind

And now, it's time for the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Early the next morning, Rhonda fluttered her eyes opened as she yawned a bit and woke up. As she looked around, she immediately remembered that right now, she was inside Arnold's room. She looked over to see the rays of light shining from the skylight. As Rhonda slowly got up and clicked her tongue a few times, her head couldn't help but kept staring up into the skylight windows, as if witnessing them for the first time.

 _"Maybe it's because I haven't been in this room for a while, but... he does have a good view of the sky."_ Rhonda thought to herself as she started to look around the room her 'boyfriend' was residing in. Sure, she had been in the room before a few times to do projects with him or whenever she was with others, but she never took a good glance at the room. From what she heard from Sid and Lorenzo, and Gerald, Arnold's room was... pretty fancy. She had to admit, just from taking a good look around, it was a pretty nice room. She couldn't believe that the same boy would own a room like this.

She paused as she felt around the room a little bit. Just from what she seen, she couldn't help but notice Arnold's computer. Sure, it was nothing compared to the newer upgraded computer in her room (which her father and mother gave her for her birthday), but it looked pretty nice. Curiously, she sat down at the chair and examined everything around the computer desk, which she was surprised was kept clean. Rhonda smiled as she recalled all the other boys and their habits of making a mess of everything. Her mother always said a boy is well judged based on cleanliness.

Differentiating Arnold to someone like Harold or Sid, she could easily tell a great difference. Sure, Arnold wouldn't mind getting down and dirty if he had to, but he always made it a priority to clean up after himself, and she admired Arnold for that. Whereas, Harold and Sid looked like the type of guys who prefer to be dirty all the time. Sure, even when Sid went on that germaphobe phase for a little while, she knew Sid was just going through a phase. She paused as her eyes then quickly settled on a bookcase, which had a good majority of books. As Rhonda came close and examined the bookcase and the number of kid classics and a few novels that were in his bookshelf, she couldn't help but admire the number of books Arnold had. Sure, Rhonda would bet that even though Arnold was no Phoebe, but he was very smart. Heck, she was even her geography buddy in most of her classes (except for one time when Arnold had to sit with Helga due to her 'amnesia'). She even wondered if, should circumstances call for it, Arnold would be smarter than even Phoebe was?

She shook her head. Smart as Arnold was, he wouldn't match the level of genius Phoebe even had. Heck, she couldn't even match it herself. It was then for the first time Rhonda had noticed something next to Arnold's bed... more specifically, the shelves that were full of assorted items. Curious, she wanted to go near the shelves, but knew that in between her and those shelves were a bed... occupied by a still sleeping Arnold. She paused, wondering if she should go through these items... or if it was okay to look. She heard plenty of stories from the other boys and some of the other girls, heck, she was even in this room herself, but she was actually truly admiring the décor of the room... so she left the shelves be for now. She would probably ask Arnold about those later... maybe after school, when he and her were back in the boarding house.

As she looked around, she paused as a question suddenly popped into her mind. _"Why does Arnold's room have retractable stairs leading up?"_

She never thought this was the question that was bugging her, but it was. She never questioned it before, so why was she questioning it now.

"HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARN-"

Rhonda jumped as she finally noted the clock shaped like Arnold next to his bed as Arnold was waking up and pushed the alarm, indicating that he was up. Relaxing a bit, Rhonda leaned down a little as Arnold noticed her sitting by her bedside. Arnold's eyes widened as his head lifted up. "Rhonda... have you been watching me sleep?"

"Huh?" Rhonda blinked in confusion. "No, I haven't. Good morning, Arnold."

"Oh..." Arnold blushed a bit in embarrassment as he said, "Good morning to you too, Rhonda."

"Sorry for the surprise. I bet you don't expect girls watching you sleep." Rhonda giggled.

"Somehow, I feel like I should have got used to it, but I don't." Arnold said as he got up.

"I was just looking around your room. I know it's not surprising considering I have walked in here before, but I felt like I really just wanted to take in my surroundings. That's what I normally do when I get up every morning." Rhonda explained.

"Oh, really?" Arnold said in surprise as he looked at the pretty girl in princess pajamas. He started examining the dress more carefully as he admitted to himself that even though Nadine told her about those pajamas, seeing them on Rhonda for the first time he had to admit that she did look like a pretty storybook princess out of a fairy tale. He suddenly began to daydream a little bit, seeing Rhonda wearing those same pajamas staying in front of a castle, with Arnold, wearing prince clothing, walking towards her with a smile. Rhonda tilted her head a bit as she asked him a daring question.

"So, I always wondered, why does your room have an upstairs loft... and a skylight?"

"Huh?" Arnold snapped back to reality as he got up from his bed and turned towards Rhonda, who was looking at him in curiosity.

"Your room. I don't think anybody asked, but why is your bedroom accessible via pulling down on a cord and climbing small stairs?" Rhonda asked.

"Oh. That." Arnold said as he got up. "Well, I never said this to anyone, but I think my room used to be an attic."

"An attic?" Rhonda said in surprise.

Arnold nodded. "Well, I guess my grandparents converted this attic into the room you see before you. The skylight was an addition suggested by my grandmother, I do believe. I asked Grandpa about the room one time about what additions need to be added. I may have given him a few suggestions when I was like five or six, like a retractable couch, my own TV, my own stereo system. I did think about an indoor fridge, but I didn't think it was necessary."

"But where did the attic stuff go?" Rhonda asked.

"I think they put it all in the storage room downstairs. But anyway, the reason I have this room is because of my grandfather. I don't quite remember far back where I used to sleep before, but all I do remember is the room right here is where I currently sleep and do my homework... occasionally some research." Arnold explained. "But the fact of the matter is that I lived in this room since then."

"Wow..." Rhonda whistled a bit. "I never knew how much thought and appreciation would be put into making a musty old attic into a wonderful room such as yours."

"It's a complicated process." Arnold said as he looked at the mirror in his closet door and took some deep breaths in front of it.

Rhonda raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Uh, Arnold? What are you doing?"

"Breathing exercises. Do you remember when I had karate lessons with my grandmother?" Arnold asked.

"Yeah, I remember. Everyone looked scared of you when you wore that gi." Rhonda said. "You wouldn't even let your closest friends near."

"Right. I did not want that part brought up, but yes, those karate lessons." Arnold sighed as he shook his head. "Grandma always told me that breathing calmly and evenly would help clear my mind off whatever plagues my mind."

"Really?" Rhonda asked. "What's on your mind now?"

Arnold paused as he turned towards the curious Rhonda, pondering for a moment if he should tell her about the dreams he had about his parents. But he sighed as he said, "You... wouldn't understand. It's sort of complicated."

Rhonda wanted to pry into it more, but noticed in Arnold's eyes that he didn't really want to talk about it, so she left the subject matter be. After a moment, Rhonda paused as she stood next to him. "Would you mind if I joined you in those exercises?"

Arnold smiled a bit as he turned to the girl he was hanging out with. "Of course. I could use an exercise partner."

With a small smile, Rhonda joined Arnold in the exercises as Arnold calmly told her how to breath casually and clear her mind.

* * *

Meanwhile, one person who was not having such a good time sleeping was one certain blonde haired pink bow wearing girl. In fact, at the Pataki household, Helga's eyes looked pretty much bloodshot due to not getting enough sleep last night, mostly because, at the moment, her mind was filled with other things. Aside from the normal morning routine of her father Bob loudly bragging all night about an idea that would up the sale of beepers, her mother Miriam laying down on the couch due to consuming one too many 'smoothies' and sleeping, and her occupied mind filled with images of Arnold hanging out with Rhonda, she just wasn't having a good day.

"Sheesh, and I thought Olga's visits would cause me a lot of stress..." Helga groaned as she held her head. "I can't believe this is all happening in one go. Some weirdo who's not me is trying to break up Arnold and Rhonda, and as much as I want to, I can't physically do anything to them, because if I do, my life is ruined... more ruined than it already is!"

She took a deep breath as she looked in the mirror and looked at herself. "Ugh, look at myself. I'm physically drained and stressed out... at age 9! If I keep getting agitated, I'll get my first grey hair when I'm a teen!"

Helga took a few deep breaths as she held her head. "Okay, keep it together. It's like Phoebe told you. Don't mess with Arnold and Rhonda. This is Arnold's choice. The best thing you can do... as a semi-friend... is accept that choice. I can't believe I'm even saying that to myself, but..."

Helga gasped as her hand touched her heart. "Have I really been cast out like a dog on the streets? Will I have to go back to my regular life of just looking after number one? Only without the soft side?"

Helga held her hand up and slapped herself as her brow furrowed. "Keep it together, Pataki! Just because you tried to separate Arnold from potential girls he got interested in, does that mean I'm heartless? Does that mean I don't care about his well-being? Well, I do!"

Helga put her hand to her head and pounded it a few times before smiling a bit. "I've heard a lot of people say that if you love something, you got to let it go... maybe that's what I'll do! I love Arnold, so I have to let him go and let him make his own choices. Whatever he wants, I can live with it! Yeah, that's it!"

Helga put up a confident smile... before deflating as she held her head. "But why is that so difficult to do?!"

It was at that moment she heard the phone ring. Helga paused as she picked up her large phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Helga?" Phoebe said in concern.

"Pheebs?" Helga raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "You sound a little distressed."

"How many bags of pork rinds did you consume last night?" Phoebe immediately asked through the phone.

"Wait, what?" Helga asked in confusion. "Well, obviously, none. You know how eating those things makes me sleepwalk at night."

"Well... then have you done ANYTHING strange at all last night?" Phoebe asked.

Helga, not liking the sound of Phoebe's concerned voice, asked, "Pheebs... what's going on?"

"Are you missing a shoe of any kind?" Phoebe asked.

"Aside from the one from a couple nights ago, when I went in Rhonda's home, no." Helga said. "What is going on...?"

"I just read the front page of the newspaper, Helga. Apparently, someone tried to break into the Lloyd's mansion again!" Phoebe explained as Helga's eyes widened. "And they said what was there when the police arrived at the doorstep was another shoe... the same size as..."

"...my feet." Helga's eyes shrank. "Pheebs, I assure you, I was home all night!"

"I want to believe you and give you the benefit of doubt, I do, Helga, but..." Phoebe said. "You said another person attempted to break into the Lloyd's the first night, same night as you, right?"

Helga nodded. "Yes."

"I think whoever read the paper decided to plant another shoe the same size and color..." Phoebe started.

"...attempting to frame me in the process!" Helga frowned. "I see..."

"I only called to tell you..." Phoebe started.

"Lay low. I got it, Pheebs! Sheesh, I don't need you calling to remind me every two minutes!" Helga rolled her eyes.

"I'm just concerned, that's all." Phoebe said in disappointment.

Helga sighed, looking bad. "I'm sorry, Phoebe, it's just... I'm feeling a little... stressed. Maybe after school, I better go to Doctor Bliss and talk with her."

"Good idea." Phoebe nodded. "Maybe she can help you with the problems you're facing right now..."

Helga nodded as she said, "I guess so. I'll see you at school, Pheebs."

Before Phoebe could say good-bye, Helga hung up the phone as she held her head in annoyance. "And now, someone's attempting to throw me behind bars! How could this week get any worse?"

* * *

Back at the boarding house, after the breathing exercises, Rhonda had gone back into the new room the Lloyds were living in as she had just changed into her regular get-up... her nice red long-sleeved shirt with the white rim around the neck, and black pants. She paused as she looked herself over and said, "No, too classic... maybe I should try something new..."

As Rhonda went out to change, Buckley and Brooke were sitting together as they watched their little girl pondering over what changes to her wardrobe she would wear to school today.

"You know, I don't think she's just changing her wardrobe for school." Brooke whispered to Buckley as he gave a small smile.

"Oh, I do agree with that, Brooke dear. If anything, I think she's trying to see what good wardrobe would impress Arnold." Buckley smiled.

"Oh, I thing you're right..." Brooke giggled as she whispered. "Just remember what we agreed to do today..."

"Of course, of course." Buckley nodded as they noticed their little girl walking back in, this time wearing a nice orange-red t-shirt with a purple skirt and leg high boots. Rhonda examined herself for a bit as she gave a smile.

"Hmmm... maybe a little more green in my wardrobe looks good." Rhonda quickly rushed over aiming for a light green shirt she had packed for school.

* * *

And we're closing off chapter eighteen for now! How did you guys like it? Next time, we'll be focusing on Rhonda's parents for a while. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	19. Rhonda's Parents And The Sad Tale

Let's get started with the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Pretty soon, Arnold and Rhonda were all dressed up and ready for school as Arnold picked up his backpack. He turned towards Rhonda, who was now wearing a light green shirt with a blue skirt with a red rim around it, and instead of red shoes, she was wearing nice black shoes. Arnold tugged on his collar of the dark blue shirt he was wearing as he said, "Rhonda, has anyone ever told you that you look beautiful in that outfit?"

Rhonda giggled as she said, "Well, this is the first time I'm trying this outfit on, so, no, I don't think anybody has."

"Well..." Arnold blushed. "If nobody else, I'll say it. Rhonda, you look beautiful in that outfit."

Rhonda gave another giggle as she clutched Arnold's hand. "Why thank you, darling. You look rather handsome yourself."

"All right, you two, enough compliments." Buckley chuckled as the two kids turned to see him go downstairs. "Now, are you two sure you'll be all right going out today?"

"Well... considering what the police found with that second shoe..." Rhonda said as she shuddered a bit. "But no, I think we'll be fine."

"I agree." Arnold said as he held her close. "I'll keep her safe, Mr. Lloyd, sir."

Buckley gave a small smile as he bent down towards the young boy. "Arnold, I know you will. And don't worry, honey, your mother and I will check with the police on updates regarding this new turn of events."

"Tell me if anything's been found." Rhonda said as she kept her hand clasped to Arnold's as she gave a quick kiss on the cheek to her father. She then quickly turned to Arnold with a smile, "Well, my handsome darling, shall we make haste to school."

"Of course, sweetheart." Arnold smiled as the two departed for the door, bags on their backs and all.

As soon as Arnold closed the door, he gave a quick sigh of relief as he let go of Rhonda's hand and sighed. "Well, day four of this whole silly affair has just started. I can't help but wonder just how much people are going to point out how we're a 'couple'."

"Don't worry, if we're lucky, I'm sure that they won't bring it up at all. The only person who'd likely tease us are probably the immature ones, Harold, Stinky, Sid, and even then, it's old news." Rhonda smiled.

Arnold paused as he said, "I guess... but still, having to be romantic to each other, it's hard to keep the charade up for so long!"

"Just remember what I said to you before... we can do this together. We got in this mess together, and we may as well get out of it together. Besides, we still have our plans, don't we?" Rhonda asked as the two walked off.

"Still, I'm surprised to see your parents and yourself are adjusting to the new place pretty well." Arnold said in surprise. "I thought you would have broken at this point."

Rhonda gave a laugh as she said, "Oh, ye of little faith! Arnold, you know perfectly well I adjusted since the days I lived in the boarding house. If I have to sew my own clothes again, I'm more than welcome to do so."

"Hmmm..." Arnold paused as he looked at Rhonda. "Well, at least you're having a better time living here than last time."

"Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint my boyfriend..." Rhonda smirked as she fluttered her eyes at him.

"I'm just wondering what your parents are doing now that they're living here again." Arnold said as the two arrived at the bus stop.

"Oh, you know, I'm sure they'll be doing different things. They're not poor, so Daddy doesn't have to work with Mr. Potts again." Rhonda laughed.

"I suppose you're right... but still, I wonder what your mother and father are doing now..." Arnold paused.

* * *

Inside the kitchen area, Phil and Gertie were sitting and waiting for two people to walk in as Phil took a deep breath. "You think we're doing the right thing, Pookie? I mean, I know we don't normally do this, but..."

Gertie looked over towards Phil, with the same concerned look as she said, "I know it's a lot to take in, but we need to do this. After all, we're doing so much for them, and the details are just what they need."

Phil paused as he looked over towards the doorway. "Well, I guess you're right. I just hope Arnold's okay with us doing this..."

"I'm sure he'll understand..." Gertie assured Phil as they heard the sound of footsteps. The two looked up to see Buckley and Brooke coming in, both with the same serious look on their faces. Brooke coughed as she and Buckley sat down.

"All right, I know a lot has been taken in, but I think it's time we discuss this." Brooke said as Phil and Gertie nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose the first thing we need to discuss is to agree to the marriage contract of your grandson and our daughter." Buckley said, still in the serious tone of voice.

Ten seconds of silence passed... before all four of them started snickering at that as Brooke said, "Oh, Buckley!"

"Marriage contract? Oh, that's a hoot! You, Mr. Lloyd, have a nice sense of humor!" Phil laughed.

Buckley laughed as well as he said, "Sorry, sorry, I just thought I'd lighten the mood a bit."

As soon as the four were done laughing, Buckley coughed as he turned serious, "I suppose the thing we want to know most about is... well, Arnold's parents."

Phil and Gertie sighed as Gertie said, "We knew this wasn't going to be easy... but you seem to really want to know..."

"Of course. Now that our daughter is seeing your grandson, the boy that helped our neighborhood, we want to know about him and his family life." Brooke said. "We already know you're his grandparents and you've both raised him, but I suppose the real question is... what happened to his parents?"

"I suppose Arnold didn't want to talk about it because it's a 'sensitive' subject?" Phil asked as the Lloyd parents nodded. Phil sighed, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Even though I told Arnold a lot about his parents, I don't believe I told him everything that we knew..."

Brooke looked concerned as she said, "Just tell us what you do know..."

Phil paused as he turned to Gertie, who only gave a curt nod. Phil paused as he took a deep breath. "Well... my son is named Miles. Miles Shortman. Like Arnold after him and I before him, he was a pretty adventurous lad. Kept some good grades in school, and grew up as an anthropologist. He was a well-meaning man willing to go through many dangers... though he was a bit accident prone at times."

"Wow..." Buckley said in surprise.

"And then there's the girl he met, Stella. Also an adventurous girl, from what we knew. Lived with relatives out in the country. If you noticed the shape of her head, you can tell just as easily where Arnold's head shape came from." Phil smiled. "Anyway, Stella was a botanist, and they both met together on a trip one day. They spent the first few years together travelling, then dated in unique ways, then they got married."

"Gee..." Brooke said in surprise. "We like travelling too, but the trips my husband and I take are more..."

"...for pleasure?" Gertie guessed.

Phil gave a nod. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Miles and Stella do take trips, but they usually take them a little more seriously, mostly for research. They mostly spend their time in Central America and South America."

Brooke perked up as she said, "Oh, you know, we always wanted to go down there for our vacations..."

"Yeah, but we heard of the many troubles that go on in those areas, plus, the heat and humidity of the place. With the hair products my wife and daughter use, I don't think their hair could handle the heat." Buckley said.

Phil nodded again as he continued, "Well, anyway, back to what I was sayin', they had Arnold in San Lorenzo, living in a cottage, but due to the living conditions plus him wandering off into every nook of danger, Miles and Stella decided to move Arnold over to our place..."

"So they can do their research?" Buckley said in surprise as Phil spotted the anger in his eyes.

"I know what you're thinking, and I assure you, Arnold was the only thing on Miles and Stella's minds. They always took him everywhere when they went around in this city. They were always there for him, and would give their lives to make sure he was raised properly."

"Oh..." Buckley said, looking down in shame. "Well, what did happen to them?"

Phil and Gertie looked at each other as Phil took a deep breath. "It was at least a couple months or so after Arnold's first birthday. One of Miles's friends had dropped by, but it wasn't just for a friendly visit. You see, during their travels, they made friends with a mysterious village that preferred to hide in secret. I don't know the full details on that, but I know Miles had it written down somewhere. Anyway, they wanted to stay with Arnold, but their friends in the village were sick, really sick with a rare disease, and they needed Miles and Stella's help in order to get them cured. So, they left him with us with the promise that they would return soon."

Phil looked down. "We have not seen them since that day, and we did our best to go to the Helpers for Humanity and call them, wondering whatever happened to them. We weren't worried, but after about a year or so had passed, we got concerned. All Pookie and I know is that the plane just... mysteriously vanished."

Brooke and Buckley covered their mouths in shock as Brooke said, "Oh my goodness... are you saying that..."

"We don't know for sure if that's the case." Phll sighed. "Heck, I thought about that possibility myself, but I refused to believe it. I know Miles, he's a strong person. Even the Helpers for Humanity believe that the plane is lost. So far there haven't been any updates, but we've been most hopeful."

Brooke and Buckley looked content as they let the new information process their mind as Brooke said, "Poor Arnold..."

"Indeed. We've been doing our best to raise him, and so far, he's been raised to be a fine young lad." Phil gave a warm smile. "But still... it would be nice to see Miles and Stella react just to see how much their little boy grew up, and all the adventures he went through."

"Indeed..." Buckley said. "But... even if they're not here... do you think we can help out in any way we can?"

Phil raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I am actually considering drawing up that marriage contract between Arnold and Rhonda." Buckley shrugged... causing the other three, and Buckley himself to chuckle. "But seriously, that boy deserves to be a part of our lives just as much as he deserves to be part of Rhonda's."

"Well..." Phil paused. "I suppose we do need all the help we can get."

Brooke gave a nod. "We'll do anything to help Arnold. After all, he's helped everyone out... I think it's fair we return the favor."

Phil gave a smile. "I think I know what to do... we should give the kids their own special party!"

"Oh!" Brooke smiled. "I like that idea!"

"That is a sound idea!" Buckley smiled. "Just tell us what we need and we'll see what we can do to set up! Brooke and I have a couple days off, so we have a free schedule!"

Gertie and Phil smiled as Gertie got up, "Well, looks like I'm bringing the barbecue sauce! Hang on while I get my hat!"

Before anyone could say a word, Gertie ran out the door, much to Brooke and Buckley's confusion as Phil laughed, "Oh, Pookie, always finding a way to brighten things up. Anyway, here's what I believe we'll need..."

Phil then leaned over and whispered to Rhonda's parents as Brooke and Buckley listened with intent.

* * *

And that'll be the end of this chapter! How did you guys like it? Next time, we'll see what happens in this story, with the party going on. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	20. The Urban Legend of The Shoe Sizer

And now, it's time for the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

For Arnold and Rhonda, their day was a bit hectic. Sure, there were the rumors that everyone thought confirmed that Arnold and Rhonda were officially boyfriend and girlfriend, but there were also quite a few talks about what the students and their parents read in the paper today as some of the students were gathering around at recess to talk about it.

"Can you believe someone tried to attack your house again?" Harold told Rhonda, who just held her head in annoyance.

Arnold shared the same feeling as he turned to Harold. "Harold, this is, like, the fifth time you brought this up today!"

"I know, but, well, I guess I'm worried." Harold said as he looked over to everyone who looked concerned as well, save for Helga, who was showing a neutral face. "Heck, we all are!"

Rhonda gave a glare as she sighed, "I'm a little worried too, but I'm not letting it bother me right now."

"Well, maybe it should." Curly said as he was hanging upside-down on the monkey bars. "I mean, someone just breaks into your house, twice in one week and leaves behind a shoe? I'm telling you, it's a shoe conspiracy!"

"Not to mention someone tried to kidnap you!" Gerald pointed out, which made Helga shake a little bit, forcing to bite her tongue, but thankfully, because Phoebe had blocked part of her body off, nobody noticed. "If I had to make a guess, that guy trying to break into your place may very well have been the 'Shoe Sizer'."

"The what?" Rhonda asked. "Is this another one of those urban legends that's around Hillwood, like Wheezin' Ed and Monkeyman?"

"To be fair, Monkeyman and some of the tales are real!" Arnold pointed out, holding Rhonda's hand to calm her down slightly, much to Helga and Curly's annoyance.

Rhonda calmed down a bit as she sighed. "I suppose..."

Everyone else looked over to Gerald as Gerald stood up, ready to tell the tale. "This, my friends, is the tale of the Shoe Sizer. Nobody knows what his identity was or if he was even around, but legend has it that his main interest would be in young rich girls. When an unsuspecting rich girl sleeps in her bed, the Shoe Sizer comes in and whisks her away, only leaving behind a shoe that's small for a person's size. The Shoe Sizer is a master thief, a criminal and kidnapping was always in his best interests... some say he did it to hold hostages in order to get the family money, others say he had... unadulterated, perverse interest in said young women... some say the Shoe Sizer wasn't even a man at all, but a jealous poor girl who wanted the rich life and would kill any young girl out of jealousy. But the only thing that could lead the search was that the shoe size of the Shoe Sizer was the exact same size feet. So if you're a young girl and rich, be very wary! You never know when the Shoe Sizer will strike at your house! The end."

Everybody clapped at the story save for Helga, who, as per usual, rolled their eyes. "Oh please. You think that just because a person broke in and left a shoe behind, they're some wanted criminal?"

"Well... not exactly, but the similarities between the last two nights are just no coincidence." Gerald said. "According to the papers, the shoe left behind last night was the same size shoe that the same kidnapper who attempted to kidnap Rhonda left behind."

"How do you figure?" Phoebe asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure, but I know one thing's for sure." Gerald frowned. "After school, we need to do some investigation!"

"I, for one, welcome this!" Curly said as he did a back flip on the bars. "After all, nobody hurts my girl and gets away with it!"

"I AM NOT YOUR GIRL!" Rhonda yelled as she hung close to Arnold.

"Curls, give it up already!" Sid sighed as he turned to Arnold, who hugged her back. "Rhonda already made her choice."

"She knows she wants me!" Curly rolled her eyes.

"Curly may have a point though. We can't rest until we know for sure about the Shoe Sizer." Gerald said. "Or if he's even real..."

The others started chatting as Helga looked a little worried with Curly standing by in confidence. Phoebe looked over towards her best friend in worry, then towards Arnold and Rhonda, the latter of which was clutching tightly onto Arnold's hand. Arnold was the only person who was remaining calm as he took a deep breath.

"Gerald, everyone, calm down." Arnold said as all attention was on the football head. "Sure, it sounds like someone is after Rhonda, but we don't know that for sure. For all we know, it could just be a coincidence. Let's wait it out a couple of days. If nothing comes up by then, we won't investigate."

"I mean, really." Rhonda rolled her eyes, calming herself down a bit. "A Shoe Sizer attempting to kidnap me? Please, I got all the protection I need!"

"Yeah, that protection won't do diddly-squat when you're all alone!" Curly rolled his eyes.

"Jealous, are we?" Gerald raised an eyebrow.

Curly crossed his arms and started to march off. People just watched as Curly went inside as everyone turned to Arnold, "Arnold, Rhonda, I'd probably keep my eye on Curly if I were you. He's looking like he's in one of those 'plotting' moods again."

"Believe me, we've noticed." Rhonda sighed as Arnold and her nodded.

* * *

A little later, after school, Arnold and Rhonda were sitting together on the bus as Rhonda and Arnold held hands as Rhonda turned to Arnold in concern. "Arnold?"

"Yes?" Arnold turned to his 'fake' girlfriend.

"Do you really think there's a Shoe-Sizer' out there trying to kidnap me?" The rich girl asked in concern.

"If there is one... I'll be ready for him." Arnold said as he looked at Rhonda. "Because even though you may not be my girlfriend, you're still my friend."

Rhonda gave a small smile as she kissed Arnold on the cheek, making him blush. "You're so sweet. You know Arnold, I've been thinking... about the day you found me trying to get rid of the stain from my mother's coat and you offered to help me... I'm glad it was you who showed up."

"I'm just happy to help out a friend of mine." Arnold said, holding Rhonda's hand.

"Maybe, but could you imagine who would have approached me if not you?" Rhonda shuddered. "Curly. He'd probably have noticed me and..."

"Blackmailed you into a relationship in exchange for cleaning the coat." Arnold said as he looked over at the rich girl in sympathy.

"Oh Lord, yes! And goodness knows that I would ever have a relationship with that creep!" Rhonda sighed as she turned to Arnold. "But... but at least you gave me some good advice when you found me with the coat... even if this fake relationship accidentally came with the coat cleaning..."

"Hey, don't worry about it." Arnold gave a warm smile. "If anything, I like being around you."

"You do?" Rhonda asked in surprise.

Arnold gave a smile and nodded. "Believe it or not, Rhonda, I've seen you do some stuff that I don't think rich girls in your position would do... help out in soup kitchens, help Nadine out with bug projects, and have I noticed you taking sewing lessons the week before?"

"You saw that?" Rhonda asked, blushing a bit.

"Of course. You seem to be learning a lot about how all the classes aren't different when you take a look at the other end." Arnold said. "I mean, when you got your glasses..."

"Which I switched to contacts." Rhonda said as she pointed to her eyes.

"...when Big Patty helped you be more sophisticated, heck, I even helped you when you were down in the dumps when you were poor." Arnold explained. "Believe it or not, Rhonda, you have friends in both high places and low places."

"True." Rhonda gave a warm smile towards Arnold as the bus stopped and opened the doors. Knowing that this was their stop, the two quickly got off as they held hands. "But you know, I'm really grateful, not only for you opening my eyes, but for the help I received in the past year. Sometimes, I wonder just how lucky I am to receive such wonderful friends..."

Arnold looked over to Rhonda with reassuring eyes. "You're a wonderful person, Rhonda. You always have been. You just need to broaden your horizons..."

Rhonda smiled as she held tightly to Arnold's hand. "Well, come on, darling! We better be heading for home!"

Arnold smiled a bit as he laughed. "Right behind you, sweetie!"

And so, with confidence building, the two went back to the boarding house, hand-in-hand, unaware of the big surprise that awaited them...

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Pataki household, Helga was thankful nobody was home at the moment as she closed the door to her room. "Ah, finally. Maybe I can focus on homewo-"

It was then Helga noticed something particularly strange... the window of her room had been broken, and a rock had been settled in the room between some shards of glass. Helga's eyes widened as she examined it. "One of those dang neighborhood kids playing rock ball... Bob is going to be ticked..."

It was then the pink bow wearing girl noticed that the door leading to her shrine was open as she raised an eyebrow. "I could have sworn I closed the door to-"

Helga's eyes widened in shock as she looked at the broken window, then at the rock, then at the door leading to her closet and thus, her shrine... as she started to connect the dots. Immediately, she ran inside and looked around the shrine. Helga took a deep breath as she noticed that the Arnold shrine seemed to be untouched. Sighing in relief, she was about to turn around... before something had caught her eye. Helga's eyes shrank as she noticed an empty display case, with a note that said, "First date with Arnold... though he has the other sole, I still have the one that catches my heart."

Helga let out a scream of horror as she slowly began to connect the dots before grabbing the phone and dialing a number. After a few seconds, she heard the phone pick up and Phoebe's voice sounded. "Hello?"

Helga then quickly said in a panic, "Pheebs, it's Helga! Remember how I told you about the Valentine's date I had with Ice Cream? Remember how I told you about how I left behind a shoe for Ice Cream to remember the fake "Cecile" by? The other shoe that I have is GONE! STOLEN!"

"What? Are you sure?" Phoebe said in surprise.

"Yes, I'm positive, there's a broken window in my room and my closet was open! I think you're right, Pheebs! Someone IS after me and setting me up to be Rhonda's so-called 'kidnapper'! I just don't know who!" Helga said in worry.

"Just calm down, Helga! Just stay with me for the night and we'll discuss further details." Phoebe said through the phone.

Helga took a deep breath. "Right, right... I'll do that... I'll see you there..."

Helga hung up the phone as she was now shaking, grabbing her backpack as she closed the door to her Arnold Shrine. She knew one thing for sure. This wasn't about to be a string of coincidences...

* * *

And I will end this chapter here! How did you guys like it? If you guys have any ideas or suggestions, let me know through a PM! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	21. Arnold and Rhonda Making Plans

And now, onwards towards the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Arnold and Rhonda had approached the boarding house after a nice little game of finger touching (whilst they were holding hands, but neither of them were aware) as Arnold blinked in confusion.

"Arnold?" Rhonda started to ask before he shushed her. Arnold leaned his ear towards the door as he heard... complete silence, which made him feel uneasy.

"I don't hear the animals waiting to come right out..." Arnold said as he leaned his ear closer. "Nor do I hear the sound of Grandma hooting and hollering. Something's up here..."

Rhonda looked at her fake boyfriend nervously as she asked, "Should we open it?"

"I don't see any other alternative..." Arnold said as he felt the knob, wiggling it and opening up the door.

Much to Arnold and Rhonda's curiosity, a sign next to the stairs had greeted them as Arnold picked up the sign and read it. "To Arnold and Rhonda, please come to the backyard."

The two kids looked at each other with confused looks before following the sign. Eventually, when the kids arrived in the backyard, they were greeted with the following.

"SURPRISE!"

Arnold and Rhonda looked in surprise as they saw Arnold's grandparents, Rhonda's parents and most of the boarders (save for Ernie Potts, who was working late) were sitting down at a nicely set up table with cake and party favors.

"Wh-what's all this?" Arnold asked in confusion.

"I think it's a party!" Rhonda said in excitement. "And my goodness, you all went to a lot of trouble!"

"You like it?" Brooke smiled. "We all came together and we figured, why not do this for our kids, especially since they've been dating for... what, the last half of the week?"

"I would say it's pretty close." Buckley laughed a bit.

Arnold raised an eyebrow as he asked, "But why the party all of a sudden? It's not my birthday nor is it Rhonda's... and I'm pretty sure I would get a heads-up if one of our odd holidays was coming up."

"So?" Phil laughed.

"Why do you have to wait for a holiday to do something nice for people you love?" Gertie pointed out. "You do it all the time, Kimba."

Arnold opened his mouth to protest... before pausing to think. Rhonda gave a smile as she said, "She's right, you know, darling."

Arnold's eyes widened as he gave a smile. "Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle. You didn't have to put this all up for us..."

"You're right, we didn't have to. We wanted to." Brooke said as she kneeled down towards Arnold. "To show our appreciation for helping everyone out in the past... and for being such positive influences in our lives... you and your grandparents."

"Oh... well, I suppose when you say that..." Arnold blushed a bit as Brooke and Buckley looked down at the football headed kid.

"Arnold, you know, if you want to talk to anybody about anything, even if it's something frustrating, it's all right for you to talk with us." Buckley smiled. "I just want you to know that."

"All right..." Arnold nodded as Rhonda was already sitting next to Phil.

"Well, come on, Arnold. We are NOT letting this party go to waste!" Rhonda gave a laugh as she patted the seat next to hers.

Arnold gave a small smile as he joined with Rhonda and sat next to her as the two spent the next couple of hours talking about their day with the adults and the fun times they were going to have.

Brooke and Buckley gave hidden smiles to themselves, having a good feeling that their daughter had made the right choice in making a boyfriend, even if they didn't realize that their relationship was built under false pretenses...

* * *

Later that night, after both of the kids finished up their homework together, Arnold and Rhonda sighed as both of them sat down on the retractable couch as Rhonda gave a smile. "That was certainly quite a divine party, wasn't it?"

"I say." Arnold gave a chuckle. "I wasn't quite expecting it. I wonder what caused our family members to think up the idea." Arnold smiled... before pausing. "You don't think they'd..."

Rhonda raised an eyebrow in curiosity as she noticed Arnold blushing a bit. "What's wrong?"

"You would think this is silly, but... do you think they arranged us to... well... marry?" Arnold asked nervously.

Rhonda's eyes widened in shock... before she laughed. "Oh, Arnold, you have a very vivid imagination. We're only kids! Why would they throw our early engagement party? Just because we're fake-dating doesn't mean we escalated it to a point where I'm calling myself your wife."

Arnold took a deep breath as he relaxed. "I suppose you have a point, but still, you can't help but wonder..."

"Arnold, can't you accept that you have family that loves you?" Rhonda giggled.

Arnold gave a pause as he seemed to be thinking about something. Rhonda looked at Arnold in concern as she noticed he wasn't laughing. "Arnold? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. I was just thinking. But yes, I realize my grandparents love me, and I love my grandparents. No matter what, I always see them as the best grandparents that ever raised me." Arnold said, looking at Rhonda.

"Oh... well, that's good." Rhonda gave a small smile, although she couldn't help but notice the hurt in Arnold's eyes. Changing the subject, she smiled, "So, we have at least a couple of hours before we have to go to bed... why don't I have another sleepover at your room?"

Arnold shook his head in surprise. "Will your parents be okay with this?"

"We'll talk with both my parents and your grandparents, they'll be fine with it, I assure you." Rhonda said as she patted her back. "Besides, we need to make sure this whole fake-dating thing is convincing..."

Arnold sighed as he rolled his eyes. Rhonda groaned, "Oh, don't give me that, Arnold. You know we have to go through this."

"I know, I know... but still, we should be thinking about ways to break up on good terms." Arnold said.

"Don't you think that's what I'm doing?" Rhonda said. "Besides, it's just a couple sleepovers in your room. I won't be hanging up here all the time, you know."

Arnold paused... as he gave a chuckle. "All right, let's make arrangements..."

* * *

Meanwhile, over at Phoebe's house, Helga was relaxing in her best friend's bed as she seemed to be panicking a bit as Phoebe was looking over a yearbook.

"Okay, so to recap, we know that somebody is attempting to frame you with the shoe that you wore during your first date with Ice Cream... as Cecile." Phoebe said.

"Not only that, Pheebs, but whoever came in OBVIOUSLY knows my secret, that I love Ice Cream! And if he thinks that I tried to... talk with Rhonda, there's no way he's going to talk to me! I may as well hang up my love for him and all my poetry books now!" Helga groaned as she held her head.

"There is a SLIGHT chance that this thief doesn't even know about your crush... and it may not even be one of the students." Phoebe pointed out.

"No, it's one of the students, it has to be!" Helga said nervously.

"Well, let's just start with the basics." Phoebe said. "Who knows about your secret?"

"Besides you?" Helga asked as Phoebe nodded. "Well... Dr. Bl-"

"No adults."

Helga groaned. "Well, I did tell Lila, but... she doesn't like Ice Cream in that way... at least, I think she doesn't."

"Believe me, she doesn't. I checked." Phoebe sighed. "And besides, didn't I tell you that Ice Cream was already over her?"

"I know, but I like to throw that idea out there... maybe Lila has a hidden dark side and she's exposing my crush on Ice Cream and framing me to be the shoe thief!" Helga laughed.

Phoebe stared at Helga with a frown on her face. "Now that's just plain ridiculous. Why would Lila waste her time doing all of this? We saw her for ourselves during Lila's first days, Helga."

"Well... she might have changed since then." Helga pointed out.

The Asian girl could only stare at her unimpressed as she shook her head. "Right, so Lila is out, safe to say... hmmm... what about that other boy you say that keeps sneaking up on you, listening to your poetry? He may have been the shoe thief?"

"Brainy?" Helga said in surprise. Phoebe nodded, before Helga scoffed. "Please, Pheebs. Brainy may be a bit of a creep, but he doesn't steal shoes. Or break into other people's homes. And at least he's quiet and respects my secrets."

Phoebe sighed. "I guess that's a good point. Scratch Brainy then..." Phoebe then turned to Helga. "Anybody else?"

Helga sadly shook her head.

"Then it has to be someone who might or might not have overheard your secret... or an enemy you made during your time. Do we have any enemies?" Phoebe asked.

Helga paused as she thought about it. "Er... well, there were those sixth grader girls who picked on you..."

"No, I don't think they would go through the trouble." Phoebe shook her head.

"Maybe Wolfgang or one of his fifth grader friends overheard Gerald's story and broke into the first house to get a shoe... and it just so happened to be mine." Helga pointed out.

"Would Wolfgang really go through the trouble, though?" Phoebe said. "If you ask me, I think you became careless and inadvertently revealed your secret to someone who just overheard you at the wrong time."

Helga groaned as she held her head. "Well, I guess we won't know for sure until he attacks again, hm?"

Phoebe sighed. "I guess so... we'll wait and see, Helga."

The pink bow wearing girl nodded as she looked out at the night sky, sighing. _"For God's sake, I just hope that shoe being stolen was just a coincidence..."_

* * *

And that ends this next chapter! How did you guys like it? Next chapter, Arnold and Rhonda will be having themselves a little sleepover! Get excited, my fellow Arnda fans! Or just Hey Arnold fans in general! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	22. A Sleepover Between Two Friends

Let us move forward, friends, for the Arnda sleepover! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"I can't believe that my parents and your grandparents said yes to the sleepover!" Rhonda said, being so giddy as she was set up the blanket and pillow on the couch.

"Just as long as we keep the door open, they said." Arnold sighed. "Why would they think we're doing anything other than watch a movie?"

"Oh, you know parents... grandparents. Always making sure we don't do anything... out of the ordinary." Rhonda smiled as Arnold was looking over his VHS collection. "So, what do we have?"

"I got a couple animated flicks, some action flicks and a couple of romance ones." Arnold explained as he waved his finger over the movies he had.

Rhonda raised an eyebrow in curiosity as she walked over to her "fake boyfriend" and looked over the romance movies. "Hmmm... how about this one? This seems to be pretty good."

Arnold looked over the title and smiled, "Ah, 'The Princess Bride'. You honestly never seen this one?"

"I've heard about it from Nadine but I never actually saw it. She said this movie had romance and comedy, if I recall." Rhonda said as Arnold pulled the movie out.

"Trust me, you're going to love this!" Arnold said in excitement as he set the TV up.

As Arnold was setting everything up with Rhonda settling down on the floor, Brooke Lloyd was peeking in as she gave a warm smile. She gave a small nod as she sighed, "Kinda reminds me of... me and Buckley..."

She then knocked on the door for a moment as Arnold and Rhonda turned to see her carrying in a tray of popcorn and a couple of drinks. "Knock knock! Thought I'd give my daughter and her precious boyfriend some refreshments!"

"Oh! Thank you very much, mother." Rhonda gave a smile towards the older woman as she handed the tray over to Arnold.

"Thanks, Mrs. Lloyd." Arnold gave a smile as he laid down the tray in between the two.

"Oh, don't thank me. I only brought up the food. You should probably thank your grandmother, Arnold, she was the one who made the popcorn... in a very unique way, may I add." Brooke paused. "I honestly can say I've never seen popcorn being cooked via pot and kettle..."

"Well, that's Grandma for you." Arnold smiled. "Always likes trying something new, even in her crazy moments. Well, tell Grandma I said thanks, okay?"

"Will do. Enjoy your sleepover." Brooke smiled as she decided to up and go out the door, leaving it open.

"Well, we got our movie set up, and we got refreshments set up. I think we're all set." Arnold said as he was about to put the movie in.

"Not quite..." Rhonda paused. "It is a sleepover, after all. Wouldn't it be interesting if we wore our pajamas for this?"

Arnold shook his head in shock as he looked over at Rhonda. "Er, I mean, I understand what you're saying, but... our pajamas?"

"It is sort of a pajama party. And besides, we seen each other in pajamas last night. I don't know why it's surprising to you." Rhonda rolled her eyes... before smirking. "Are you embarrassed with the idea?"

"N-no! Far from it. I mean, I've done sleepovers with Gerald before, but..." Arnold stopped.

"Arnold, be honest with me. Have you ever slept over with a girl before?" Rhonda giggled.

"Well... I guess Helga slept over with me one time, but I don't know if that counts, since it was for that school project we did together." Arnold said. "Besides, she didn't seem interested in the projects anyway."

Rhonda paused as she put a hand on Arnold's shoulder, in sympathy. "I feel so sorry for you..."

"Come on, Rhonda. I know Helga may look mean, but I don't think she's that bad." Arnold explained.

Rhonda looked in surprise at her "fake" boyfriend. "Arnold, are you insinuating that Helga may have a heart of gold underneath those jerkish traits she always shows?"

Arnold looked at his "fake" girlfriend as he said, "I know you all don't think highly of Helga, but think about all the times she was with us. Would a jerk stick around your group and make jokes with you? Would a jerk be able to come up with plans that we couldn't get out of? I'm just saying, don't judge Helga mainly by her attitude."

Rhonda looked over towards Arnold by surprise. "I guess I never thought about it that way... Arnold, I can't help but wonder, do you, uh, have a crush on..."

Arnold's eyes widened in shock. "What? Oh! No, no, I don't! At least, I'm not sure. It's... sort of complicated. Like she'll insult me one week, then on some particular day of the month, she'll act a little odd around me, even trying to help me out of situations that even I can't solve."

The raven haired girl laughed a bit. "You, helpful Arnold, having problems you can't solve?"

"Believe it or not, Rhonda, I do have those moments. After all, I'm not God." Arnold laughed. "But I do consider her a good friend... sort of like a guardian angel of sorts."

"Angel?" Rhonda said in surprise.

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's true... look, let's not talk about Helga right now. This is our night, right! Let's enjoy this sleepover, shall we?" Arnold smiled.

"Oh, we shall!" Rhonda smiled as she got up and started digging around her bag. "You dress up in your room and I'll get over to the bathroom and change real quick."

Arnold blushed, but before he could protest, the girl already went out. Arnold shook his head as he went over to his closet and started to pull out his blue pajama shirt and pajama pants as he couldn't help but wonder, what type of pajamas could Rhonda possibly wear that was nicer than her princess pajamas?

* * *

Arnold's question was answered quickly as he gave a slight whistle, staring at Rhonda. Rhonda gave a warm smile as she posed a bit, showing off the red night gown. "Do you like what you see?"

"Oh yes..." Arnold gave a smirk... before snapping out of it. "Er, well, I guess we're both in pajamas now..."

"So we are." Rhonda giggled as she sat down. "Well, come on! This movie isn't going to watch itself, you know!"

"Er, yes, yes, of course, of course." Arnold said as he sat down next to Rhonda and the bowl of popcorn and drinks as he turned on the movie. And it was there that the two sat down and watched as unaware, they were holding hands. During the movie, the kids laughed at some of the great scenes that played out, even at the best moments. In Arnold's opinion, this would have been the best sleepover with a girl he ever had... a little better than Helga's, if the science project they did the one time counted.

As for Rhonda, she was feeling pretty content with what was going on. At the moment, she didn't care whether the relationship between her and Arnold were fake. To her, this was a real moment, hanging out with a boy she just happens to like.

* * *

Pretty soon, the movie was over as the two kids had gotten tired and sleepy as each of them said their good nights and went off to bed. As they did so, Brooke had went into the room and collected the tray to take back, not wanting to disturb the sweet kids that laid in their separate beds respectively. Indeed, it looked like it was going to be a good night...

Until sometime in the middle of the night, Rhonda heard sniffling coming from Arnold's bed, waking her up. She looked over, raising an eyebrow as she got up. "Arnold? Are you awake?"

She didn't hear a word, but still, she couldn't help but be curious as she rolled out of the couch and came towards Arnold's bed as she bent down. His eyes were closed, yet, something about his face looked like he was experiencing something... sad. This was the first time Rhonda noticed Arnold had a vulnerable look on his face.

"Mom... Dad..." Arnold sadly mumbled in his sleep, but Rhonda caught the sad tone in his voice, giving her pause to think. This was the first time Arnold ever mentioned his parents... come to think of it, she and everyone else knew that Arnold lived with his grandparents, but they never once asked about his parents. Maybe they didn't want to do it out of respect, but Rhonda couldn't help but look at the boy who was sad. She wanted to cheer him up, but she didn't know how... then, something in her head begin to whir. She had heard from many sources that if someone was having a nightmare or a sad dream, sometimes, a comforting hug would calm or soothe a person.

But... in someone's sleep? She wasn't quite sure. So, slowly, but quietly, she crawled into bed with Arnold and put her arms around Arnold's torso, putting him into a hug. The sad mumbling slowly stopped as Arnold sighed in his sleep, relaxing little by little, giving a little smile. Rhonda sighed in relief as she laid her head towards the pillow, tired and started to snooze. And it wouldn't be until the next morning when Arnold would wake up and notice...

* * *

And with that, I'll stop this chapter for now! How did you guys like it? Next time, we'll see what happens when Arnold discovers Rhonda in his bed! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	23. Arnold's Past Relationships

And now, time for the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Arnold yawned a little bit earlier before his alarm clock went off, which he supposed was a good thing. He sighed a little bit as the person beside him snuggled a bit. He was about to droop off for a couple more minutes... until his awake mind had caught up to recent events.

Person? Beside him? His eyes went wide as he used his left arm to feel that a pair of arms had snuggled to him tightly. Slowly but surely, his left hand rubbed against what seems to be somebody's face. Arnold turned his head slightly as he looked panicked. Right behind him, hugging him in her sleep, was a snoozing Rhonda, who seemed to be enjoying hugging him happily.

Arnold's eyes darted as he was looking like he wanted to get out of bed, but he didn't want to disturb Rhonda in this position. He briefly wondered for a moment what his grandparents and her parents were going to say if they came up and saw them in this position. Arnold tried his best to struggle out of the hug, hoping to slip out of her arms, but that only ended up waking Rhonda a bit.

"Oh, good morning Arnold. That is, if you're awake." Rhonda smiled.

Arnold turned to the rich girl in the red nightgown as he smiled nervously. "I'm awake. Good morning, Rhonda..." He then gave a look of concern. "Rhonda, I don't mean to be pushy, but why are you in my bed, hugging me?"

"Oh... that... well, I woke up in the middle of the night and noticed you having a bit of a nightmare." Rhonda explained. "You talk a little in your sleep, and... well, you looked like you were very sad. I guess I thought you needed someone next to you for comfort, so I was just doing what I thought I would be doing... that, and you didn't have any stuffed animals nearby."

"Oh." Arnold said, feeling a little better. "What did you hear me dream about?"

Rhonda looked concerned as she wondered whether she should tell him about the words he muttered in his sleep last night. "Well... all I heard from you was 'Mom' and 'Dad', and that was it."

"Oh..." Arnold said, realizing what she was talking about. The dream he had last night did resemble something along the lines of Arnold finding his parents and going with them on an expedition, but then they were leaving him again in that dream. All of a sudden, he remembered something was hugging him tightly in his dream (which he figured was probably around the time Rhonda entered his bed and ensnared him in a hug.) and seeing Rhonda right next to him, assuring that things were going to be okay, with a small smile on her face. In that dream, Arnold seemed to be trusting Rhonda as the two of them were going on a search for his parents, and soon, what used to be a nightmare turned into a very fun dream.

Arnold immediately looked down and noticed he was still clothed, much to his relief. At the same time though, he felt a bit disappointed. Wanting to change the subject, Arnold blushed a bit as he turned his head towards the now awake Rhonda. "Do you mind if, well..."

"O-oh! Sorry!" Rhonda said as she let go of Arnold getting up as Arnold was stretching his arms and rising up from his bed. Around that time, Rhonda quickly noticed something interesting in one of the shelves next to his bed. Curiously, she crawled over to it and looked inside.

Arnold noticed and joined her as he quickly said, "Uh, no need to..."

"Hey Arnold." Rhonda said as she pointed to the stuff in the collection. "What's this stuff? It seems pretty... unsorted."

Arnold blushed a bit as he groaned. "That's... just stuff I collected to remember things by."

"Remember... how?" Rhonda asked, out of curiosity.

Arnold groaned as he held his head. "They're all momentos of the times I went out on dates with other girls."

Rhonda's eyes widened in surprise. "All of this is from times you went and dated other girls, like Lila?"

Arnold nodded. "Well, mostly. There's also some things I kept in that shelf from girls that I know like me like me, but I don't seem to know... I probably shouldn't be showing you all this, you probably think I'm odd..."

"Arnold, please. I've seen Sid's paranoia over weird stuff and Harold is Harold. I can take whatever weirdness you have in store." Rhonda smirked. "Besides, technically, we're not 'dating', so I won't be disturbed by this."

Arnold looked a little relieved, but concerned. "I suppose you're right..."

And so, quickly, Arnold pulled out a few items as he quickly showed them off to Rhonda. "This is the pink book that mysteriously appeared in my pile of books one day that gave out these poems about me. I still don't know who owns this... and unfortunately, probably never will..."

Arnold then pulled out what seemed to be two souvenir cups marked 'Cheese Festival 96' and 'Cheese Festival 97' respectively. "I got these cups to represent the different years I tried to go to the Cheese Festival with a girl... one for Ruth and another for Lila. You probably heard of her... the girl from sixth grade."

"I think I remember hearing about her, yes." Rhonda nodded.

Arnold nodded. "Well, I never went out on a date with Ruth on that Cheese Festival day, but when I did on a Valentine's Day date... ugh, I just never realized how shallow and feeble minded she was. She thought I was a busboy, for heavens sake!"

"Oh, I feel so sorry for you." Rhonda said in sympathy, patting her fake boyfriend on the back. "What about the one for Lila?"

"Well, you know how I've had that crush on Lila after the whole misunderstanding with the writing on the wall?" Arnold asked.

"I vaguely recall that, yes." Rhonda said. "And you know, I really thought you and Lila would be a thing."

"I thought so too, and the cup does represent that I went out with Lila on a date... but then things began to change. Lila just saw me as a friend, and I finally gave up on her, long story short." Arnold said. "I still keep these things to remind me of the mess-ups in my relationships past. In fact, I had plenty of things from others like secret admirer notes that appeared in my locker that always end up in disaster... like this one."

Arnold handed Rhonda one of the aforementioned notes as she read it. "To Arnold, I cannot express much longer on my feelings, please meet me at the flagpole after school."

Rhonda raised an eyebrow as she looked at the note... then looked at the pink book and opened it up to compare notes as Arnold continued, "I mean, I go there, and nobody shows up. I start feeling like a bit of a fool just standing there. I keep thinking that maybe they're someone's idea of a sick prank..."

"Say, Arnold. Have you compared handwriting before?" Rhonda asked.

Arnold blinked in confusion, but before he could ask why, Rhonda handed him the pink book and the note back as she said, "Just look at the handwriting of both of these and tell me you see similarities!"

The football headed kid looked between the note and the pink book, comparing the handwriting... as his eyes widened. "Oh my goodness, I never even... are you telling me that the handwriting on these and... actually, I wonder..."

Arnold immediately dug around the shelf and grabbed a letter as he started comparing it... as his eyes widened. "I should have known!"

"What's that?" Rhonda asked as Arnold gave Rhonda the letter as she started to read it. She muttered as she read it before stopping as she raised an eyebrow. "Cecile? Isn't that the name of a pen pal you wrote letters to?"

"Yes, but it was also someone's fake name." Arnold said as he started to explain the Valentine's Day date he had with Ruth and the fake "Cecile".

* * *

"And all she left behind for me was the shoe she wore during that time." Arnold had just finished explaining as he was pulling out a familiar shoe. "And to this day, I STILL don't know who the real Cecile was."

"Wow..." Rhonda breathed in surprise. "Whoever this Cecile was, she seemed very dedicated to get you on a date."

"Yeah..." Arnold said as he looked at the stuff. "But at least I know NOW about who left behind the notes... it could be someone in this school... who was too shy to admit her feelings..."

"Do you think she's hurt about the fact that we're... well, you know..." Rhonda asked.

Arnold sighed. "I don't know. Like I said, I haven't heard from her since."

Rhonda gave a smile. "Well, once this whole mess is over, maybe I can help you find out who Cecile is... I mean, she has to be someone in the school, right?"

Arnold paused. "Maybe..." He smiled as he put the stuff away. "Well, we better get going down to breakfast and dressing up. Our families are probably expecting us downstairs!"

"Oh! Yes, of course!" Rhonda said as she gathered her items. "I'll go down and dress up."

"Good call!" Arnold said as he watched his fake girlfriend go downstairs... as soon as she was gone, Arnold paused as he looked again at the shelf containing his relationship memories, mostly towards the shoe. He sighed as he muttered, "What am I going to do... I know now that whoever you are Cecile, you seem to have a very big crush on me... but at the same time... Rhonda's starting to show off a side that... I feel like... I'm falling for... do I... like-like Rhonda?"

Putting his thoughts aside for now, he decided to dress up for the day, getting ready to go downstairs and start another day of school.

* * *

And now the chapter has come to an end! How did you guys like it? Next time, we'll be having a bit of a time skip to the next moment Arnold and Rhonda are together! Also, the mysterious Shoe-Sizer is going to make his move once again! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	24. Time Passes On By

Sorry I took so long in updating this fic, but I'm back to updating it now! And this'll probably be the last thing updated for a while before I go on Christmas break, so I hope you enjoy this small chapter! It's going to be a bit of a doozy, so sit back and relax! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

A week had past since Arnold and Rhonda had been playing the 'we're together' game in front of everyone, much to their embarrassment, and as of now, they were still currently playing up the fact that they were a couple, much to everyone's delight, and a few people's chagrin. Helga, in particular. As the week came closer and closer to the end for Helga, she became a lot more paranoid. Sure, she agreed to just let Arnold and Rhonda be a couple and let it play out for Phoebe, but at the same time, she knew whoever this maniac who planted the shoe behind at the Lloyd house was still out there, and it was beginning to annoy her to no end.

She knew somebody had broke into her house to only steal that shoe from the shrine. She knew she was being set up for the crime of kidnapping that she was never going to commit. But it kept bugging her that she didn't know who it was and why that person didn't strike yet.

As for Arnold and Rhonda themselves, even though they were playing pretend with the couple thing, they did find themselves talking a lot more and finding out that they have some similar interests in common. Sure, they talked to each other plenty of times before, but only when Rhonda was either with him for a school project, or with him in a group of friends, or any time she needed help or advice, even when she thought she didn't need it. But still, both boy and girl seemed to enjoy each other's company. And to think, it all began with that coat.

But the more they hung around each other, the more something stirred inside them. Both Arnold and Rhonda have said that they would break up in good terms by the end of next week, but something inside them had begun noticing each other a lot more. At first, both of them that it was just a small crush they had, but the more they enjoyed each other's company, the more they were beginning to feel for each other...

* * *

And in fact, on Wednesday after school, as the bell dismissed the class for the day, Arnold and Rhonda were gathering up their supplies and were about to head in the same direction before bumping into each other.

"Oh, sorry about that, Rhonda." Arnold blushed a bit as he backed away.

"No, it's all right. I wasn't paying any attention." Rhonda sighed. "You know, about a week has past since... the incident."

"Hm? Which one?" Arnold said nervously as he was looking around, noticing that a couple of other kids were still watching them. While Arnold was particularly relieved that his friends and Rhonda's left them alone for the most part, there was still a bit of teasing amongst some of the others pointing towards the two. He then got worried that this was going to be the moment.

"You know, since the mysterious assailant with the missing shoe tried to kidnap me." Rhonda pointed out.

"Oh... that." Arnold sighed in relief. "I guess this means you and your parents will be moving out of my place since nothing has been heard."

"It seems to be that way. Nobody's even seen signs of that character in weeks... so maybe this was just a coincidence about the Shoe Sizer." Rhonda sighed in relief.

"Of course it is." Arnold gave a smile. "After all, this was one of the urban legends... and most of them were always wrong..."

"That's right! And plus, we didn't even need to investigate the matters into that urban legend!" Rhonda smiled. "Well, come on, sweetheart, let's go out for pizza! I hear Antonio's makes a wonderful pan dish pizza."

"Since when are you eager for pizza?" Arnold asked in curiosity.

"Just because my family and I are on the upper class doesn't mean we can't engorge in low-class food once in a while." Rhonda gave a smirk. "Besides, it's pizza. And since when is pizza not a good thing?"

"Well, I suppose we can easily celebrate!" The football-headed kid smiled as he took Rhonda's hand and started to walk out. "Let's head for our lockers and collect our homework for the night before we go!"

"Lead the way... darling." Rhonda giggled as the two started to walk, knowing that people might still be watching.

And indeed, a couple of people were watching, in particular, one certain blonde haired girl with a pink bow was gritting her teeth a little as she gave a sigh. Phoebe, standing next to her, looked concerned for her.

"Look at them, Pheebs. Arnold and Rhonda look so happy together, acting so lovey-dovey toward each other..." Helga groaned. "I know I want to see him happy but... I just can't help but feel heartbroken, like it's been shattered to pieces. I know I say this so many times every day since this started, but... why can't things be just as they are."

"Well, Helga, you know what they say." Phoebe said. "Love works in mysterious ways. Sometimes, it just happens."

"I just wish I knew WHEN it started and why! I mean, I've seen Arnold and Rhonda together before and they acted very much normal around each other. Have these two always met together in secret and dated each other and just made it that known in public just this week? Were my pinings for him meaningless?" Helga looked down in betrayal.

Phoebe sighed as she patted Helga on the shoulder. "There, there, Helga... you're not the first girl that sees Arnold as a sweet, and likable boy that's pretty date-able. I'm sure a lot of girls in our class would have killed to have dated Arnold."

"Well, considering his track record so far is the sixth grader Ruth, Lila, and a couple others I don't know, that's not saying a whole lot!" Helga rolled her eyes.

"Well, consider it this way, Helga. You're not the only person who thinks Arnold is so lucky and jealous." Phoebe blushed a bit.

Helga looked over at Phoebe in surprise, noticing the blush on Phoebe's face. Helga's eyes narrowed at the small girl. "Phoebe, I'm surprised at you! Have you been stealing glances behind my back?!"

"This was back in the second grade... before I even knew about your... you-know-what!" Phoebe argued. "And before Gerald became my crush even. I got over that phase of like-liking Arnold in like a week."

Helga calmed down a little as she said, "Oh, well, I suppose that's fine then."

"Sorry, Helga, I know this may be news to you, but I'm sure anybody would kill to have Arnold for a boyfriend." Phoebe said. "They may be perfect together, and if you do anything, you might spoil your chances. I know you say you want to protect Arnold, but so far, nothing bad happened to him when he's dating Rhonda. So, please, Helga, I'm asking you, just be happy for them, and let them run their own course."

Helga paused as she looked over at the couple as they were together at Rhonda's locker, Arnold helping Rhonda put her books in her bookbag. Helga gave a sigh as she looked down. "What would I do without you, Pheebs?"

"Probably a lot of things... mostly try to keep your anger and jealousy issues in check." Phoebe pointed out.

Helga could only laugh it off. "Heh, yeah, you're probably right. Hey, why don't I hang out at your place for the day. Let me just shut my locker up and we'll be good to go."

"All right!" Phoebe smiled as Helga shut her locker up. "Let's get going, then! We have a lot of studying to do!"

The two girls laughed as they started to head off... little realizing that somebody was watching Helga and Phoebe leave the area. As soon as he was sure nobody was looking, the person carefully snuck towards the locker and hummed a little bit of the song 'Ballroom Blitz' as he started to do the combination of Helga's lock. Pretty soon, he heard a click as he opened the locker, seeing a lot of regular books, plus a couple of pink books. He reached out towards one of the pink books as he started to flip through the poetry written in there.

"Hmmm... such beautiful words. It would be a shame if someone were to cut it all up..." The character said as he gave a chuckle. "Well, I personally have no shame... so... heh heh..."

Then, shutting up Helga's locker, he walked off singing a casual tune as he bobbed his head. _"And it turned into a despair blitz, despair blitz! Despair blitz! Despair blitz! Despair blitz!"_

* * *

And that's this chapter done and out! How did you guys like it? By the way, the Despair Blitz thing at the end? That's because I was getting into NicoB at the time and watching his stuff, so blame him for that reference! I do apologize if this chapter feels a little short, but I think it got its point across pretty well... next time, what starts out as a pizza day for the two begins to turn into a full-on date for the two as they begin to enjoy each other's company! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	25. A Pizza Date

And now, we are going to move forward with the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Outside the busy city streets of Hillwood, a lot of eccentric characters were busy trying to figure out what to do with their usual things. From Mrs. Vitello selling flowers in her flower shop, to Mr. Green's busy day giving out meat for a price at the butcher's market, and even Big Bob's Beeper Emporium was even busier than usual today. But, in the case of two kids, they had one destination in mind... a small little pizza place not too far from the busy streets.

"So you say you found this place?" Rhonda said in surprise as she and Arnold arrived at 'Julia's Pizzeria'.

Arnold nodded as he and Rhonda walked in. "I found this place one day while Gerald and I were out on one of our little mis-adventures. See, there was this woman who wanted to start her own pizzeria in this town, but couldn't get it off the ground due to a fear of a bad review."

"And being the kind, helpful soul you were, you couldn't help but... well, want to help her. Is that what you're getting at?" Rhonda asked.

Arnold nodded. "Gerald and I volunteered to see what we could do with the pizzeria, and let me tell you, being in the kitchen of a pizzeria isn't easy... but at least you can always ask me to make my own pizza, and I would be willing to do it. Just ask me what toppings."

"Wow, you must have really kept busy, you and Gerald." Rhonda said as the two sat down together.

"Well, it's not like the other times when me and Gerald had an argument and almost lost our friendship due to creative differences or when Harold was punished to working at the butcher's and getting an epiphany... none of that. We worked together best we could, and helped Julia get her pizzeria right off the ground. Eventually, more employees came to help with Julia and we felt she didn't need our services anymore once she got off the ground." Arnold explained.

Before Rhonda could say anymore, she heard a voice that sounded like it came from New York. "Well, I'll be. If it isn't the kid who helped get my pizzeria off the ground!"

The two turned as they saw a thirty-two year old blonde haired woman with a blue and white uniform, with a name tag that said 'Julia', with numbers underneath that read '12281987'.

"Hello, Julia. It's been quite a while, hasn't it?" Arnold smiled. "Tell me, how's everything been doing since your pizzeria got off?"

"Great! I've been getting new customers by the minute!" Julia smiled. "Glad to see you've returned. Oh, and who's your friend?"

"Uh, hi. I'm Rhonda. I'm... well, you could say I'm his girlfriend." Rhonda smiled nervously.

"Oh my! Girlfriend, you say?" Julia said, turning towards the blushing boy.

"Well, yes, sort of, it's kind of complicated, but-" Arnold started to say.

"Say no more, Arnold. I'll be happy to serve the both of you." Julia smiled as she opened her notepad and wrote down the order. "So, what would you like?"

"Oh... well... actually, one small cheese pizza..." Arnold started.

"With pepperoni!" Rhonda pointed out.

"Sure, that sounds great. And two Yahoo sodas." Arnold smiled, confirming the order.

Julia stuck her tongue out a bit as she wrote down the order. "Sounds great to me! Your order will be out shortly! I'll leave you two alone to converse!"

With that, Julia started to back away slowly with a smirk on her face as Rhonda blinked, before turning to Arnold. "So, where did she come from? Her accent sounds more like a New York person."

"Well, she kind of is from New York, but she recently moved to Hillwood to get away from the... 'chaos' that ran rampant in her city." Arnold explained as he pulled out a pencil and flipped the mat over as he tried to draw some visuals for Rhonda. "She told me that she used to be an employee at a pizza restaurant herself called 'Vinnie's Pizzeria', but then strange things started happening in her city, like giant golf balls kept wrecking the city every once in a while, and strange characters walking around at night fighting crime. She says she saw four turtles in costumes ordering pizza with strange toppings at a few points, but I just figured she was joking around."

Rhonda blinked a few times upon seeing Arnold drawing four overcoat figures with faces covered in shadow and an arrow pointing to them that said 'Turtles? Is she joking?'. Arnold continued drawing and explaining. "Either way, she wanted a quiet place to start her own pizzeria, so she moved to Hillwood to start her business. But it just wasn't as booming, so of course it started slow. That's when Gerald and I came in to help out with the pizzeria and started to promote it. Once people started coming, her business began booming."

"Wow... you sure seem to make people's lives go great, Arnold." Rhonda said.

Arnold sighed as he put the pencil away. "Oh, come on, you're just saying that."

"No, no, I truly mean that, Arnold." Rhonda gave a smile. "Sure, you say you're not perfect, and I agree, you're not. You didn't HAVE to help the girl, but you did it anyway, because you're a nice person. I rarely see you explode in anger, even when Helga tries to make fun of you."

Arnold gave a small blush as he said, "You know, Rhonda, I'm not really God..."

"You don't need to be God. You just need to be you. And what's wrong with just being... well, you?" Rhonda gave a smile.

Arnold paused as he looked at Rhonda, blushing a bit. Rhonda looked at Arnold the same way as she was finding herself blushing a bit as well.

 _"Wow... I have to admit, he's pretty adorable when he blushes..."_ Rhonda thought to herself... before yelping. _"What am I doing? This is just temporary! We both agreed to break up after a couple more days!"_

Rhonda paused as she looked guilty. _"But yet... why do I feel so guilty about doing that? I'm the one who forced Arnold into this situation in the first place! A;; because I was afraid that he would get in trouble with his grandparents! But... why is my heart beating faster than normal? I couldn't be... could I?"  
_

As for Arnold, he was pausing, turning away in his thoughts as he thought to himself, _"Why do I have a feeling of self-doubt about this... about planning to break up with Rhonda? It's as we agreed, we have to break up in a couple more days... but what if I don't want it to end? Oh goodness, this is like Lila all over again! If I tell her about my crush on her... how would she react? Maybe she'll be cool with it? No, but she'll probably be like Lila or something... do I risk this?"_

Arnold thought about it as he looked towards Rhonda, pausing nervously as he thought about it. "Er, Rhonda?"

"Yes, Arnold?" Rhonda looked up to Arnold in curiosity.

"Er, well... about what we-" Arnold started... before sighing. "Er, nothing. Never mind."

"Oh... well, actually, Arnold, I want to say something too." Rhonda started as Arnold looked up. "Have you ever had one of those strange feelings that won't go away until you feel like you need to fess up?"

"When has that ever stopped you?" Arnold asked.

"No, this is a sort of... different type of problem. You see-" Rhonda started... before yelping. "N-nothing. Don't worry about it."

Arnold could only raise an eyebrow as Rhonda looked down in guilt, thinking to herself, _"I think this is going to be a bit more difficult than I thought!"_

"Hey kids! Dinner is ser-ved!" Julia's voice rang out as she came out with a small four-slice pepperoni pizza and two Yahoo sodas before settling them down. "Enjoy, you two!"

"Oh... thank you, Julia." Arnold bowed his head in respect.

"Yes, thank you very much, ma'am!" Rhonda smiled as the waitress departed. "Arnold, what do you say we eat up and head on back?"

"Sounds good to me!" Arnold said as he and Rhonda decided to start eating...

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the Sunset Arms apartment, both Brooke and Buckley had decided to stay home today and help Phil out with a few chores, which Brooke wasn't looking forward to, but she knew that everyone needed to do 'their fair share of the work'. Brooke sighed as she was cleaning up the shelves in the attic.

"Well, what a time for me to not have servants doing the work..." Brooke gave a sigh. "Oh well, at least it keeps my mind busy..."

With that said, she started to notice a few books lying around as she sighed, collecting a few of them. "Well, at least I'll have a few bits of reading material to look at... some of these books I haven't read in forever..."

Brooke gave a giggle to herself as she looked over at a few of the books. "Hmmm... Pride and Prejudice... The Incredible Journey... To Kill a Mockingbird... those are such good classics..."

Brooke paused as she kept looking until she noticed one particular book in the pile. She picked it up and looked it over. "Hm, strange. This one doesn't appear to have a title..."

Curious, Brooke opened it up as her eyes widened in shock. "Oh my! Oh my! Oh my! I have got to show this to Buckley!"

* * *

This chapter has now been complete! What do you guys think? You guys can probably guess what Brooke Lloyd found, but what'll happen with that plot line? You'll have to wait and see for yourself for next time! Also, yes, not only have I reference 'The Wild Thonberrys' in an earlier chapter, but in this chapter, I'm also referencing 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'! I know it wasn't originally a Nickelodeon property at the time, but hey, it's a recent Nicktoon property now, so I think it deserved a mention! Let's see what other Nicktoon franchises I can reference in this fic as it goes on! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	26. Looking At Journals and Reflections

Let's get back with another chapter! And rather than focus on Arnda, let's focus on two other characters for a while, namely, Rhonda's parents! Why's that? Well, you'll see as you read along! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside their room, Brooke and Buckley were looking through the pages of the book that the woman had found a little earlier. Buckley looked particularly interested as Brooke went through the pages. "So, this is what the life of Arnold's parents were like, hm?"

"It seems to be that way..." Brooke said as she flipped over to the next page of the book. "Who knew that these two managed to go on so many adventures together?"

"It does seem rather hard to swallow..." Buckley said as Brooke flipped over the pages of the book. "Have you shown it to anyone else?"

"Not yet, but I don't want to overexcite anyone else..." Brooke sighed as she looked it over. "At least, not until we get more answers."

As Brooke flipped over to the next page, Buckley raised an eyebrow as he asked, "So, what have you read up to so far?"

"It seems they had a couple of run-ins with some tribe in Central America called 'Green-Eyes'. According to this, one of their people saved Miles and Stella from dying in a waterfall and in return, they helped recover a stolen artifact from a river pirate." Brooke said as she whistled a bit. "You know, it's amazing just how incredibly... amazing they were."

"I have to quite agree with you, darling. Jungle explorers and doctors going out on adventures... yep, those are definitely Arnold's parents, all right." Buckley smiled.

Brooke gave a smile as she said, "Have you ever wondered about that sort of lifestyle when you were younger?"

Buckley paused a bit as he thought about it. "At a time, when I was just as young as our little girl, I always dreamt about having an adventure in a lot of countries..."

"Oh, but Buckley, we always take vacations to Europe every summer. Surely, you're not 'bored' of that type of vacation." Brooke gave a smirk.

"Oh, you minx!" Buckley gave a laugh as he put a hand on his wife's shoulder. "But in all seriousness though, even though being a Lloyd was a chore, I couldn't help but imagine what my life would have been like on the other side..."

"Buckley, dear, we experienced the other side once upon a time, you, me and Rhonda." Brooke pointed out.

"I know, but that was during a time when everything just wasn't going good for us." Buckley explained. "There's a huge difference between the life we were in back then and the life we're in now. At least we know the situation we're in right now..."

"Yeah..." Brooke said. "The police hasn't even heard from the mysterious attacker in about a week. Whoever came over and broke in our house earlier hasn't even been brought up..."

Buckley paused as he put a hand to his head. "Do you think it's even safe to go back to our home sweet abode? I mean, it would be nice to get back into the swing of things, but..."

"I get what you're saying... but on the other hand, look at our little girl. Look at the boy with our little girl." Brooke said. "You know, Rhonda wouldn't even give anything else the time of day... but ever since she started dating Arnold, she looks like she was having... fun with him. And I couldn't agree more with the choice of boy she decided to go out with."

"I have to concur." Buckley gave a smile. "You know, sometimes, I question why Rhonda would look at the type of boys she'd be interested in. I mean, the Berman's kid is all right, but... he's a bit of a slob, and as for that kid with the backwards hat and the big nose? Thank goodness it was just for one week. But Arnold is quite different, isn't he?"

Brooke gave a nod. "He seems to be a very positive kid, always happy, always protective..."

Buckley smiled a little. "Yeah... not to mention, helpful in his own special way. Our daughter picked a great boyfriend. And I think Arnold likes our little girl well enough as well."

Brooke gave a happy sigh as she looked over the journal. "Yeah... they're both wonderful..."

* * *

"Well, only a couple more days left until we stage our break-up." Rhonda noted, though a bit hesitant as the two were walking out of the pizza place.

"Er, yeah. Almost two weeks have really flown by, haven't they?" Arnold said as he noted the near twilight sky.

"They have..." Rhonda said, uncomfortable a little as she turned to Arnold. "Do you have any ideas on how we're going to approach this?"

"Honestly... I'm not sure... you?" Arnold asked.

"Well... I suppose we could, on Friday during lunch, we can always stage a fight and..." Rhonda started... before trailing off. "But fighting just probably is not your thing and... I'd just upset everyone because they would think I was a harsh person for breaking up with you. Never mind, I have nothing."

"We could just say we were bored with each other and break up on good terms." Arnold pointed out.

"Maybe, but how would that be possible? In case you forgot, we can't just screw up a break-up and try to get sympathy from everyone." Rhonda sighed.

"Well... maybe you're right..." Arnold groaned. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

Rhonda laughed a little. "Tell me about it. Kiss?"

"H-huh?" Arnold shook his head and turned towards Rhonda with a confused eyebrow raised.

Rhonda, realizing what she said, shuffled into her pocket and pulled out what seemed to be a little chocolate. "I said, would you like a Kiss?"

"Oh..." Arnold sighed in relief. "No thank you, Rhonda."

"All right, then..." Rhonda said as she pocketed the Kiss back in her pocket.

 _"What is wrong with me?"_ Rhonda thought to herself as she continued walking with Arnold, holding hands together. _"Why did I just ask Arnold if he'd like a kiss? We're not in front of anyone else, it's just me and him alone! This temporary pairing is supposed to be just that, temporary! And yet... why do I want to ask Arnold if he'd like to have this relationship... a little more permanent temporary? Ugh, my mind is getting a little scrambled..."_

 _"Boy, Rhonda sure does look a little cute when she's thinking like that..."_ Arnold noted Rhonda's mixed face before shaking his head a little as he continued walking. _"Whoa, Arnold, hold your horses there! Just because I'm in a fake relationship with Rhonda doesn't mean you have to commit to the act! But... what if I don't want this to be an act? Ever since that surprise kiss Rhonda gave me the night I cleaned her mom's fur coat, my heart always starts racing when I'm with her... this is so ridiculous, I should have told the others the truth... but then my life suddenly got complicated because of this... this lie! But... what if I don't want this to be a lie? Ugh... this is just like whenever I think about Ruth and Lila! If I admit I have a crush on them, she'll probably either ignore me or know I don't exist... like Ruth... or she'll say those infamous words Lila always says! I don't even want to repeat them in my head, but... ugh, when did my life get so confusing!?"_

And so, the rest of the walk home was a silent, but nice little diversion from their normal lives. Sure, occasionally, Arnold and Rhonda would look at each other and give warm smiles to each other, but every time they turned their heads away, their minds would often wander back to a worried state... both of them wanted this relationship to be real, but... each of them were fearing the worse... but for now, they didn't want to voice their worries. And when Arnold and Rhonda got back to the boarding house, the two kids came inside as Phil gave them a greeting.

"Hey hey, you two lovebirds! Where have you been?" Phil laughed. "Swimming, I assume!"

"Grandpa!" Arnold blushed furiously as Rhonda gave a small giggle.

"If you must know, Mr. Shortman, we've been on a little pizza date." Rhonda explained.

"You have? Ah, shoot! If I knew you were going for pizza, we would have taken you down there!" Phil pointed out.

"We?" Arnold raised an eyebrow.

"Me, Pookie, and your parents, little girl!" Phil laughed. "You know, I had my doubts about you Lloyds, but whoo-ee, your parents have been the bees's knees!"

Arnold gave a warm smile. "That's... that's wonderful, Grandpa..."

Arnold paused as he looked concerned a little bit. "Hey Grandpa, can I talk to you alone?"

"Why? Don't you want to talk with your girlfriend?" Phil raised an eyebrow.

"It's... kind of urgent and more private." Arnold said as Rhonda raised an eyebrow.

"Is something the matter?" Rhonda asked.

"Oh, no, things are fine, Rhonda... just... you know how you always need to vent to someone?" Arnold asked.

Rhonda paused... as she gave a nod. "Actually, I kind of need to speak with my parents as well. But maybe we'll meet up again in your room as soon as we're done?"

Arnold gave a smile. "Sure. That'll work."

Rhonda gave a nod as she started to head upstairs as Phil said, "They should be up in their room."

As soon as Arnold and Phil were sure Rhonda was gone, Phil turned to Arnold, a serious look on his face. "Looks like you got something to say."

"In a way..." Arnold said. "Could we talk more about it in the kitchen?"

Phil raised an eyebrow in confusion, but the old man nodded as both grandfather and grandson walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

* * *

And this chapter is now done! How did you guys like it? I realize this one is a short chapter, but you know what they say? It's better to go at a leisurely place than to rush out a product that's less than quality. Next time, private conversations abound! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	27. Grandpa's Story

And now, the next chapter of 'Rhonda's Beau'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

A while later, Arnold and Phil were in the kitchen as Phil was finished making some hot chocolate. As Phil just handed in a just-made hot chocolate to Arnold, Arnold took a deep breath as he sighed.

"So, now that I have some hot chocolate made, and you're not all twisty-tied in the tongue department, and you stopped talking baseball..." Phil smirked as Arnold blushed in embarrassment.

"Have I changed the subject so often?" Arnold said nervously.

"You seem to have something on your mind, Shortman. What's the problem?" Phil asked.

The football-headed boy paused as he looked up at his smiling grandpa, not knowing how to approach this with words. If he told the truth to his grandfather now, who knew how he would react. Probably angry that his grandson had lied to him, and Arnold did not like the idea of that. So, he tried to approach this from a different angle. "Let's just say that I have a friend, who may have lied to his relatives."

Phil raised an eyebrow as he sat down. "Go on..."

"This friend of mine, he didn't mean to initiate the lie, but another friend of ours kind of initiated it in the first place because they were afraid Friend One would get into trouble, and then it escalated, when said relatives of Friend One called relatives of Friend Two, and they had to live this lie because of what happened." Arnold said.

"I notice you're not saying anybody's name here." Phil raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Well, that friend of mine made a promise not to say anything, but I just can't help it. I'm just... conflicted on what to do. Well... see..." Arnold almost spoke in the first person, but then gulped as he switched it around. "I- just believe that my friend may actually have feelings for the other friend, but he and she already arranged plans to... well, what I'm trying to say is... that is, uh, uh, what I mean..."

"Well?" Phil asked.

Arnold groaned. "Grandpa, my friend has a genuine crush on the other friend, and he actually wants the lie to become the truth... if you know what I mean."

Phil paused in suspicion as he looked at Arnold... before thinking. "Have I ever told you about how one of my family members once told a lie?"

"Which one?" Arnold raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, this was a really big one, Shortman, involving my friend, Jimmy Kafka and my sister, you remember Aunt Mitzi." Phil smiled.

"Yeah, I remember." Arnold smiled a little.

"Well, occasionally, Jimmy would come to my house and we would often play games... at the time when Mitzi and I were still talking, she seemed to be fidgeting a little whenever Jimmy came to play. Weirdly enough, Jimmy always looked over to Mitzi with the most glazed look on his face." Phil paused.

"Wait a minute... your friend and Aunt Mitzi..." Arnold started.

"It was nothing more than just a slight crush... or at least, that's what I believed. One day in each week, Jimmy would often excuse himself to go to the restroom, then come back at least a few minutes later to resume the game." Arnold's grandfather explained as he looked up at the sky.

"And you didn't notice something... off?" Arnold asked.

"We were young, Arnold, their business is their business. But then one day, Jimmy said he needed to go the bathroom and he didn't come back for more than an hour. I got concerned that maybe he got sick, so I went to check on him... and let me tell you, when I came up, I saw the strangest thing... Mitzi and Jimmy were kissing each other, holding each other like in one of those old black and white romantic movies. Naturally, I gave a little shout, and that got the attention of your great-grandparents." Phil said.

"What happened, then?" Arnold raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Jimmy and Mitzi were the center of attention as they looked nervous. And then, Mitzi, out of nowhere, proclaims Jimmy to be her boyfriend! And Jimmy just sort of went along with it." Phil explained. "But I knew what was REALLY going on. I noticed the hair dye on Jimmy's hair, and I noticed that Mitzi's mouth had a little red on it. I realized that what Jimmy and Mitzi were doing were testing out hair dye colors from your great-grandma's dressing cabinet, and I just happened to walk in at the wrong time, with Mitzi trying to wipe off the mess on his lips to hers. But my great-grandparents, oh, they actually believed that Jimmy and Mitzi were making out."

"How did they feel about it?" Arnold asked, with a little bit of a concerned tone.

"Naturally? They were a little bit angry about what Mitzi and Jimmy were doing, but they never even knew the actual truth... that is, until after they broke up after a week." Phil said.

"After a week, you say?" Arnold chuckled nervously.

"Oh yeah, they didn't want to get involved in this relationship in the first place, they just were in the wrong position at the wrong time... which I have a feeling, your friends were in that wrong position, too?" Phil raised an eyebrow.

"You could say that..." Arnold said.

"Well, the only advice I can give you is this, Shortman." Phil said. "Don't set yourself up for a liar revealed story. It'll only cause unnecessary drama and some comedic moments, but if everybody knew you lied... they would probably be hurt... but who knows? If you want the lie to be the truth, then I say keep up the charade... and it may even come true."

Arnold looked a little confused as he looked at Phil's shining eyes. Phil then looked down as Arnold finished his hot chocolate. "Now, I believe you have a girlfriend to go back to."

"Hm? Oh... I suppose I do!" Arnold got up quickly as he started to head up.

"One more thing, Arnold!" Phil called.

Arnold paused as he turned to his grandfather nervously. "Yes?"

"Never eat raspberries!" Phil said as he started to head off to the bathroom as well.

Arnold rolled his eyes, not surprised his grandfather would say that. But as he went upstairs, he paused as he said to himself... "Does... does my grandfather actually know I lied? Is he more observant than I thought?"

* * *

"Thanks, Mommy and Daddy." Rhonda smiled as she got up. "I feel a little better."

"Just tell your friend that it's not healthy to keep the lie up." Buckley smiled. "I'm sure if you just tell Nadine that keeping it bottled in is not good, she'll never get an opportunity."

"I'll definitely tell her." Rhonda said as she gathered her backpack. "Well, I got some homework to do."

"With the boyfriend?" Brooke gave a smile. "Feel free to do so... and honey... be good to him."

"To Arnold? Of course!" Rhonda laughed as she headed outside the room. As she did so, she noticed Arnold coming up the stairs as she smiled. "Oh! Hey, Arnold! Done talking with your grandpa?"

"Huh? Oh... yeah, I finished talking with him." Arnold blushed a little.

"Yeah, I just finished up a talk with my parents as well..." Rhonda smiled a bit... then paused. "Arnold, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, you can tell me anything." Arnold smiled.

"About the break-up we're planning..." Rhonda whispered as Arnold looked a little nervous.

"Oh, that..." Arnold said, feeling uncomfortable with the idea.

"You know, maybe we shouldn't rush it right away. We still don't have a proper way to do it. Maybe... we can delay it for at least another week?" Rhonda smiled.

Arnold raised an eyebrow in surprise as he turned to Rhonda. "You do realize this means we have to keep the charade up for a lot longer."

"Maybe so, but I don't want people to think I'm a witch and you feeling rejected for no reason at all. Nobody would let me live it down!" Rhonda laughed.

"Oh, Rhonda, I'm sure once we explained what really happened, they'll understand..." Arnold laughed as he paused. "But... you know, if you want to keep the charade up, fine, let's see if another week changes anything."

Rhonda sighed in relief. "Oh, thank goodness. I know you won't regret it, buddy!"

Arnold blushed a little as the two looked upstairs. "Let's just get started with our homework!"

Rhonda beamed a little as the two kids started to go upstairs to Arnold's room.

* * *

Later that night, outside the Lloyd mansion, a mysterious figure came up to the empty mansion as he took a deep inhale, followed by an exhale. The figure then pulled out something from his pocket and started whacking the doorknob with this object until the doorknob broke off.

With a gleeful grin, he pushed the door opened as he snuck into the mansion's living room and started to mess around with a few things, breaking priceless objects and jumping up and down on an elegant table, breaking it to pieces. Once the figure was satisfied with the damages he had done, he walked out of the room and out the door as he shut it, but not before putting down the object that got him into the house... a familiar shoe... followed closely by a note that was pinned to the door with a thumb-tack. The figure grinned gleefully as he started to run off into the night, knowing that come tomorrow morning, his plan would come to fruition!

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! How did you guys like it? Now we are getting to the meat of the story... and believe me, some things will not be as easy as they appear to be! What do you think is going to happen? Find out next time! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	28. The Evidence Begins to Pile Up

And now, to get to the meat of it all! Time for the next chapter of Rhonda's Beau! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, after Arnold and Rhonda had got out of bed (not the same bed, much to Arnold's relief and disappointment), they had started to put their books in their bookbags as Arnold gave a small smile.

"Up for today's test?" Arnold asked.

Rhonda gave a small groan. "Social Studies... the worst class that I have to witness in my life... I swear, Mr. Simmons makes it look difficult..."

"Come on, Rhonda, social studies is not that bad of a class." Arnold smiled. "All you need to know is society and history. It's basically a great shoo-in.

"I know, but he words it in a way that... is a lot more confusing than it sounds." Rhonda groans as she held her head. "Sometimes, I feel just as dumb as Harold when he tries to cram big words into his head, but can't keep them in for very long."

"Well, that's just Harold. But you have to admit, he has proved himself quite handy and he can be pretty smart when given the opportunity." Arnold smiled.

"Maybe so, but he acts like such a kid! And I mean, a kid-kid!" Rhonda rolled her eyes. "God, how I got so hyped on sugar and went out with him that one time is beyond even me."

"Rhonda!" Arnold frowned... before giving a snicker to himself.

"Well, I better get dressed back in my room. Meet you downstairs for breakfast?" Rhonda asked as she picked up her bookbag and looked over at Arnold.

Arnold could only nod as he said, "Try not to let the boarders bug you too much if they demand food. Who knows what Grandma is up to?"

Rhonda could only giggle as she went downstairs and straight to the room she and her parents were residing in to change.

* * *

After changing, Rhonda hummed to herself as she was going downstairs, only to be granted with a big surprise... and not of the very good variety either.

"What's going on?" Rhonda asked nervously as she saw a couple of police officers sitting with Buckley and Brooke in the room as her parents looked up.

Buckley sighed as he turned to his daughter. "Ah, Rhonda. There's been another attack at our house again."

Rhonda's eyes widened. "Oh my, this is... I didn't..."

"It's all right, Rhonda." Brooke sighed. "He broke in and broke a lot of expensive stuff, a lot of which we can't get the deposit back on. I will say one thing though, that maniac owes us a LOT of money!"

"It's a good thing we didn't go back today... but now we know that maniac who tried to kidnap you is still on the loose." Buckley said as he pulled his daughter closer to a hug. Rhonda felt comfort as she hugged her father back. Buckley then turned towards the officer as he asked, "Who told you about the attack?"

"That's just the thing. The person who called us about the attack just told us that they were anonymous, didn't give out a name. But when we got here, all we saw were these things pinned to your door." The officer said as the second officer pulled out a plastic bag and showed him the evidence of a familiar shoe. Rhonda's eyes widened in shock as she gasped, covering her mouth.

Brooke, on the other hand, noticed her shocked look. "What is it, my little girl? Do you know something about this?"

"I..." Rhonda paused. "I think I might have some idea... but it could just be a passing coincidence..."

* * *

A while later, Arnold, who was surprised, but informed about the situation, and shown the shoe, was just in much shock as Rhonda was as he dug around in his room and pulled out the shoe he was given to.

"This is the shoe right here." Arnold said as he gave the officer the shoe.

The officer examined it as he put it next to the other shoe and paused. "Well, they do seem to be a matching pair. And you say the girl who gave it to you was named Cecile?"

"Well, it was a fake name she made up. I don't know who she actually was or if she even was from my town. But the handwriting on the note..." Arnold said as he examined the note. The handwriting was elegant on its own right.

 _Stop me if you can, I will never give up my longing affection!_

 _Shoe Sizer_

"It's very similar to the writing in this book." Arnold said as he pulled out the little pink book and flipped it over and handed it over to the officer.

Everyone watched as the police officer flipped through the book and looked at the handwriting, before lifting the note to the pages and paused. 'Hmmm... they do look pretty similar... but just to be sure, could you write something down for us, just your name, if you would."

Arnold nodded as he pulled out a piece of paper and wrote his name down before handing it to the officer. After a minute of checking, he paused. "How about your other hand, if you would?"

Arnold nodded as he used his left hand to write down his name, before handing the paper to the officer, who looked over the notes. He nodded. "Well, that clears you of suspicion."

"Well, I certainly hope so!" Phil frowned as he poked his head inside and glared at the officers. "Arnold's a good boy! He would never try to kidnap anybody!"

"Grandpa!" Arnold sighed.

"I have to agree with him." Buckley said. "Arnold's going out with our little girl, why would he kidnap her?"

"We just wanted to make sure." The officer said as he gave a frown. "Well, at least it confirms one suspicion about the legend of the Shoe Sizer..."

"What's that?" Arnold asked, nervously.

"It's the fact that the Shoe Sizer is a girl. Or at least, someone impersonating the Shoe Sizer could be a girl." The officer said. "One that wanted Rhonda out of the picture."

Brooke gasped as Rhonda put a hand on her face in horror. Brooke then asked the question that was on her mind, "But why would that person want to get rid of Rhonda?"

Arnold paused as he gave a frown. "Maybe that girl... fancied me and didn't like that I was with Rhonda."

"And she thought breaking into our home was a good idea?" Brooke frowned before turning to the officers. "Find this girl and arrest her! She has clearly gone out of her mind!"

"Mrs. Lloyd, please! You don't know that!" Arnold said in concern.

"I'm sorry, Arnold, but if you are right about this girl, whoever used this Cecile name, she can't be allowed to roam the streets!" Brooke sighed.

"I have to agree with her." Buckley said. "Arnold, Rhonda, maybe you should keep your eyes peeled for all the girls in your classroom and see if they're acting... unusual. If you see anything suspicious, tell us right away!"

Arnold and Rhonda paused as they looked nervous. As much as Arnold wanted to find out who Cecile really was... he couldn't help but think there was more to this than what the evidence had shown... and Rhonda was thinking the same exact thing.

Buckley gave a sigh as he looked out the window. "For all we know, whoever this Cecile girl is, she could be planning something malicious right now!"

* * *

Meanwhile, just departing from Phoebe's home, Helga gave a deep breath as she and Phoebe started to walk to the bus stop. "You know, Phoebe, I was just thinking..."

"About what?" Phoebe asked.

"I've decided, I'm just going to let Arnold and Rhonda do their own thing. I've been having my doubts and worrying a lot for a while, but if this is the choice he made, I don't want to keep Arnold away from Rhonda." Helga sighed.

"Really?" Phoebe said in surprise... before her eyes narrowed. "This isn't part of some devious plan you made, is it?"

Helga shook her head as the two arrived at the bus stop. "No malicious plan, Pheebs. I'm just going to let the happy couple be a happy couple. I'll still write poems and all that, but you know what they say. Good things come to those who wait. Who knows? Maybe I'm panicking over nothing."

Phoebe gave a warm smile towards her friend. "That's very mature of you, Helga."

"Yeah..." Helga gave a smile as she looked at the morning sun. "You know, I'm actually looking forward to this day... I have a feeling good things are coming my way!"

As the bus came over and Helga and Phoebe entered, neither of them had realized that things aren't as they appear. In fact, just as the bus was leaving to head for the next stop, Arnold and Rhonda came out of the boarding house, both looking worried about the students today, knowing that they needed to keep an eye out for anything suspicious.

* * *

And that's this chapter done! How did you guys like it? We'll see what happens next time when school starts! In other news, the poll is over and the winner is another Arnda story I started to work on, but never got around to finishing, so in February, expect "A Romantic Favor" to continue on! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	29. Finding Suspects and The Parents's Plan

All right, after focusing on another Arnda story that's part of my 'Complete One Incomplete Story A Month' marathon, I think I'm more than ready to take on the other Arnda story that I was focusing on, 'Rhonda's Beau'! Sorry for taking so long to get back to this, but now it's all fresh in my mind and ready to go! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Arnold and Rhonda were sitting together on the bus as Arnold was starting to look a little wary, looking around at all the people in the bus, talking over some simple activities. Rhonda noticed this little wary look as she put a hand on her 'fake' boyfriend's shoulder. "Arnold, this behavior isn't like you."

"I know... it's just... I just can't believe it, you know? Someone, who pretended to be my date on that Valentine's Day, is the Shoe Sizer?" Arnold said in concern. "And not only that, she could very well be in my classroom right now..."

Rhonda gave a nod. "I'm just as worried as you are, but we need to stay cool about this. If we show signs of worry, the Shoe Sizer will KNOW we suspect them..."

"Maybe I can volunteer to help Mr. Simmons pass the papers around the classroom today..." Arnold thought to himself.

Rhonda looked in surprise as she asked, "Why?"

"Well... maybe whoever wrote that letter is in OUR class right now!" Arnold said in concern.

"But Arnold, the only female girls that are in our classroom are Helga, Phoebe, Nadine, Sheena, Lila and myself." Rhonda said. "And you can easily rule myself out, because why would the Shoe Sizer be me?"

Arnold gave a chuckle. "Good point. And it can't be Lila, because she came here BEFORE the whole Valentine's date thing."

Rhonda frowned a little. "I guess that narrows down the suspects... well, I guess I can rule Helga out, since why would she try to-"

"Wait!" Arnold said in shock as Rhonda stopped. "Maybe don't rule her out yet..."

"What? Why?" Rhonda raised an eyebrow.

"I just... I just have a bad feeling. I want to rule her out, but something in my gut tells me that this may not be possible..." Arnold groaned.

"Oh Arnold..." Rhonda looked over in sympathy as she started to stroke his hair. "Do you really think Helga would try something like this?"

Arnold paused to think back as he noticed Helga talking with Phoebe normally. He seemed to remember the fake Cecile having blonde hair and a voice almost similar to Helga's... come to think of it, he didn't want to believe that this fake Cecile was Helga, but if he wanted to find out this mystery... and when he really sat down to think about it, Arnold remembered the time when Helga just basically confessed her 'love' to him on top of the building... but he and her just passed it off as the 'heat of the moment'... but what if it wasn't possible? Arnold still hadn't forgotten about Helga's time at the beach trying to spoil his date with Summer... even if it was to protect him.

Arnold sighed. "Just... let's just keep Helga on the suspect list for now."

Rhonda looked at the football headed boy in confusion, but shrugged as she said, "If you really think so, all right. Just remember, we have to keep an eye out for any suspicious behavior..."

Arnold sighed as he looked down. "I can't help but wonder if things are REALLY as easy as they seem..."

* * *

"Ha ha ha!" Brooke gave a grin as she was sitting in the small easy chair, pointing inside the book. Buckley, who had just finished calculating something for his bill, looked up towards his wife.

"What is it, my dear?" Buckley asked in curiosity.

"It's an amazing discovery, Buckley!" Brooke smiled as she turned the book around. "It seems that Mr. Shortman kept a small map in this little journal."

"A map, you say?" Buckley raised an eyebrow in interest as he walked over to his wife and both of them examined the book.

Indeed, inside the book, there seemed to be a nice little map that was drawn in good detail, and a marking on there somewhere as Buckley used his finger to follow the trail.

"Hmmm... there seems to be a lot of dangerous paths to be taken..." Buckley noted.

"Indeed, it does look like we'll be running into some kind of difficulty along the way..." Brooke gave a nod... before smiling. "But nothing we can't do..."

Buckley paused as he asked, "You really think we should do this? I mean, we haven't done this sort of thing before in our lives!"

"We may be rich, but I just can't sit around idly, waiting and waiting. Phil may have said that they waited for them to return for a long time, but... dang it, I can't just sit there, waiting for them. Maybe it's because they're old, but we're still young. We can't just sit there, twiddling our thumbs and waiting for news... And I'm sure Arnold wouldn't have wanted that either..." Brooke sighed. "...I think it's up to us... to find some more information... and to join a good cause."

"You don't mean..." Buckley raised an eyebrow, knowing where this was going.

"Buckley, up for signing up for another club to go on adventures?" Brooke smiled.

"You know, it goes against the code we usually have..." Buckley pointed out.

"We've been on vacations before. What's another going to do?" Brooke gave a small grin.

Buckley paused as he smiled a little. He gave a nod, knowing that his wife had a good point.

* * *

Over at PS 118, over at her locker, Nadine was humming the theme song to Nigel Thornberry's show and bobbing her head to the tune as she shut her locker door. As she was about to turn, she noticed Arnold and Rhonda coming up to her as she gave a grin. "Good morning, Arnold, Rhonda!"

"Morning, Nadine." Arnold said, a little distant. Nadine looked a little concerned for Arnold before turning to Rhonda, who looked just as grim.

"Uh... something wrong...?" Nadine asked.

"You heard the news today?" Rhonda asked her.

Nadine, realizing what was going on, gave a nod as Arnold looked down. "Well... we may know who the Shoe Sizer COULD be... but we don't know EXACTLY who."

Nadine gasped. "Oh my goodness, really?"

"Before we do this, though, there's one thing I would like to confirm with you, Nadine." Rhonda sighed. "Nadine, you would tell us if you were the Shoe Sizer, right?"

"Of course I would." Nadine nodded. "And I can safely tell you that I'm not the Shoe Sizer. Why would I hurt my friend?"

Arnold looked a little relieved, but still wary as he looked around and sighed. "Nadine, I think I have a jealous girl attempting to break me and Rhonda up."

Nadine's eyes widened in shock as she asked, "How do you know that?"

"The police were at the place I'm currently staying at right now and well, Arnold had more information because he recognized a piece of evidence that could very well lead to the Shoe Sizer's identity. If you see any of the other girls acting suspiciously, can you let us know, at least?" Rhonda asked.

"Well, sure." Nadine nodded in surprise as she turned towards the direction to Mr. Simmons's class. "I'll keep a watch on them like a hawk."

Rhonda gave a nod as she said, "The police should be on their way here too later today... I don't know when, but maybe an officer could come over and look at homework assignments."

Nadine nodded. "Thanks for the heads up. Come on you two lovebirds, let's get to class."

Arnold gave a nod as he turned to Rhonda, who gave him a comforting look that said, "Everything was going to be fine." Arnold could only give a small smile as he and his 'girlfriend' started walking off... though, he could have sworn he heard someone scream from nearby, he didn't bother turning around as he, Nadine and Rhonda entered the classroom.

* * *

I will admit, this is a short chapter, but at least I got it done! How did you guys like it? Next time, Helga finds that her locker has been raided and gets worried that something bad is going to happen to her... and with Arnold and Rhonda already suspicious, things are just about to take a heavy turn! Also, expect this story to be updated every now and again now that the other Arnda story is completed... and that my focus for the 'Compete One Incomplete Story A Month' for March is 'Spring Break Adventure', it'll give me time to get everything all set up! Again, sorry for the short chapter, but I assure you, things will be taking quite a turn in the next one! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	30. Helga's Been Robbed!

And now, the next chapter of 'Rhonda's Beau'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Phoebe winced as Helga was screaming in horror, looking inside her locker as she groaned. "Geez, keep it down, Helga! You nearly gave me an earache!"

"Sorry." Helga said as she waved her hand, before going into panic mode. "But MY LOCKER! It's been broken into!"

Phoebe leaned her head over and examined the contents of her locker which, indeed, were pretty messed up. The mirror that hung in the back of Helga's locker wall had been shattered, books were scattered everywhere, and on the top, a lone pink book was sitting down atop the pile. Phoebe crooked her head over to examine every last detail of the locker, before moving to the lock to see if it had been tampered with. "Are you sure your locker's been tampered with, Helga?"

"Positive! It wasn't like this yesterday when I was getting homework for the night." Helga said as she nervously reached for the pink book. "Well, it doesn't look like anything was stolen... maybe they got the wrong locker?"

"Do you think so?" Phoebe asked, doubting that what Helga was saying was true.

Helga looked over at the pink book she was holding, having a bad feeling as she opened the book and started to flip through the pages... and much to her horror, she noticed that most of the words she wrote in her book, with an occasional letter or two, were cut from the book using scissors as there were plenty of holes inside. Helga's look of horror was then replaced with annoyance. "Really? They messed up my book? Do they have idea how much effort I put into-"

Helga's face went back to horror as she turned to her friend. "Phoebe, the worst possible thing has happened. Somebody has figured out I had a crush on Arnold! But how, when, where... why?"

"Helga, first, I need you to take a deep breath." Phoebe said, holding Helga firmly in her position as Helga was starting to hyperventilate a little. "We don't want you having high blood pressure at this age!"

Listening to her only friend's words, Helga slowly started to breathe in and out, trying to relax as she looked over at her cut up pink book. Phoebe patted her friend on the back, "I'm sure maybe it means nothing..."

"Phoebe, to me, this does mean something. Someone read my book and knew about my crush on Arnold!" Helga groaned as she held her head. "What if everybody finds out about my secret? It's bad enough already that Arnold and Rhonda are going out with each other!"

"Didn't you already say that Arnold knows about your crush on him?" Phoebe asked in curiosity.

Helga gave a sigh. "I just said that it was a little... complicated. I mean, he sort of knows, but at the same time, he was willing to give me an out on this, and I took it. Yes, he knows, but he doesn't know EVERYTHING. He doesn't know about Cecile and the Cheese Festivals I interfered with, and I want to keep it that way!"

"Helga, sooner or later, that stuff is going to come out, and if you don't tell him or Rhonda the truth, everything that you've ever done is going to come back to bite you." Phoebe pointed out. "Just because you want to label yourself as the tough kid in our class doesn't mean you can get away with everything!"

Helga laughed. "Please, Pheebs, I survived worst! You're talking to Helga Pataki, the girl who has to live with parents who don't even look towards my general direction, an annoying older sister that thinks I'm still a baby, and I've punched a lot of my situations out before!"

"Maybe so, but this may be different this time! And even you know it!" Phoebe pointed out. "And with that Shoe Sizer person out and about, even you know your secret can't be safe anymore!"

The blonde in the pink bow paused as she deflated a little. "I hate it when you're right, Pheebs..."

Phoebe could do nothing more than give a small grin, but Helga continued, "But I can't just go up to Rhonda and say, 'Hey, Rhonda, did you know I have a crush on Arnold? Break up with him so that I can have my shot!'. Vice versa for Arnold, and I'm sure he'd react even more... he'd just run off, neglect my feelings, and I would have to rip this up and throw it away!"

Helga quickly pulled her locket and showed it to Phoebe for a moment, before putting it back in her jumper. Phoebe raised an eyebrow as she asked, "Isn't that a little extreme?"

Helga paused. "Maybe... but I can't just take that risk. I do anything for Arnold, but I won't just march up and tell him! And I'm not telling Rhonda either! If everyone knew, they'd just tease me again like they did in pre-school."

"Helga..." Phoebe said softly as she put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You know, I didn't laugh at you..."

The girl looked over at her friend and sighed. "Because you mainly hid your first few days."

"Ugh, yeah." Phoebe said with her eyes lowered and frowning a little. "But still, you're going to have to tell them sooner or later. And you better hope it's soon. Come on, we're late as it is for class..."

Helga looked over at Phoebe and nodded before following her friend.

* * *

"We could just ask the others if they were the Shoe Sizer..." Rhonda whispered to Arnold as they sat down next to each other.

Arnold shook his head. "We could do that, except that's just a bad idea in general. Do you have any idea how they would react if the guy who everybody trusts doesn't trust their classmates? I would be shunned for keeping a secret!"

"Isn't that a little extreme?" Rhonda raised an eyebrow... before pausing. "Wait, do you HAVE a secret you don't want anyone knowing?"

Arnold paused as he thought about it. Aside from his now-crush on Rhonda... and his concern for his parents... he paused. "Well... maybe a couple of them..."

"What are those?" Rhonda asked as she leaned closer.

Arnold looked over to see the others coming in as he turned towards Rhonda. "Maybe I'll tell you another time. Everyone's coming in. Let's remember, we have to keep an eye out not just on everyone's writing style but volunteer wherever we can for Mr. Simmons to help pass papers around."

"All right. I guess we got our assignments then." Rhonda nodded as Gerald sat behind Arnold.

"Now, what are you two so 'whispery-whispery' about?" Gerald gave a smirk as he raised an eyebrow.

"Er, not much..." Arnold said as he turned to Gerald and whispered, "Except Rhonda and I may have a clue about the Shoe Sizer!"

Gerald's eyes widened as he leaned over and whispered, "So, we should gather everyone later today and get an investigation done?"

"Er... not quite. I have a feeling someone in this class may be the Shoe Sizer. Just don't say anything, and keep an eye on something suspicious." Arnold whispered back.

"Okay, man. You have my word." Gerald said as he and the others turned towards Mr. Simmons, who had just entered in class as he was about to take roll call.

* * *

All right, well, that should be the end of this chapter for now! How did you guys like it? Next time, we'll see what happens after school! Sorry for the short chapter, but next time, we'll have something much longer! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	31. The Recess Meeting of the Doomed!

Let's get going with this next chapter, shall we? Sorry I took so long to get back to this, but even I needed a break. Now, I'm back and raring to go! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Over at recess, Arnold and Rhonda had the kids gathered around as Helga made sure to stay in the back with Phoebe, as the two were equally curious to see what was going on. So far, Arnold and Rhonda were not having any luck this morning, so they figured a meeting at recess would just be good enough as that way, they would be sure all the girls would attend.

"Okay, everyone, settle, settle please." Arnold said as the others were gathering at the monkey bars in the center. "Sorry for calling you all so soon, but I think it's time we get down to business."

"Golly, Arnold, what business are we talking here?" Stinky asked.

"I'm glad you asked that, Stinky, and I'll be happy to explain everything." Arnold nodded as he turned to his 'girlfriend'. "Rhonda?"

Rhonda gave a nod as she settled down and sighed. "Okay, well, there is no doubt that you girls and guys know why we all got you here today. Last night... the Shoe Sizer has attacked again."

The boys gave a gasp as the girls looked over to Rhonda in sympathy, Lila going over and patting Rhonda on the back. "Oh my, so... they found you?"

"No, fortunately, it was at the empty mansion again." Rhonda gave a sigh of relief. "But this time, something big could very well lead to the culprit."

That got everyone's attention as Helga nervously asked, "Uh, what exactly is that something big that could help you out in finding out who this Shoe Sizer is?"

"Arnold, would you care to explain?" Rhonda turned towards the football headed boy, who gave a sigh.

Arnold gave a nod as he gathered everybody around. "Before I give you guys my side of the story, I think it's best if I tell you about a wonderful date I had on Valentine's Day."

All the boys, save for Gerald, groaned, but Arnold held his hand up. "Guys, please, this is very important that you know!"

"Do we have to?" Harold complained.

"I believe it is quite necessary to listen to what he has to say." Curly said as he turned to Arnold, taking a deep breath. "Go ahead, Arnold."

"Thank you." Arnold said as he started to explain the details about the Valentine's Day date he had with the fake Cecile, and as Arnold explained it in vivid detail, some of the girls laughed and some of the girls gave some cute 'awws' in sweetness, along with the boys, who looked like they wanted to be anywhere but here right now. As for Helga herself, she had to force herself to go along with the other girls (save for the 'awws', because she was not going to stoop THAT low), since it was a date SHE was a part of. Though, listening to the story again did bring back some... pleasant memories for her, she knew she couldn't show signs of weakness.

Pretty soon, Arnold was at the finish of the story. "So, the fake Cecile just left with a few words of wisdom and left something important behind... a shoe."

"Oh, like in Cinderella!" Nadine smiled. "I always liked that story!"

"I was more of a Mulan girl." Phoebe simply said.

"I enjoy Snow White." Rhonda smiled... before realizing Arnold was looking at the girls. "Oh, sorry!"

"So, we're done with that story, huh?" Sid frowned.

"Yeah, we're done. BUT... keep that shoe in mind, because this morning, the police came over to where Rhonda was staying... and they discovered at the crime scene, a shoe. Not just any shoe though. It was the matching mate of the shoe that was left behind." Arnold explained.

That got everyone's attention as they looked at each other. Helga, especially, as she looked a little more nervous than before. Helga then said, "You don't say! What else was there?"

"Well... you all remember the pink book I got months ago, right, with all those poems." Arnold said.

 _"Crap! CRAP! I did not want this right now!"_ Helga thought as she started to sweat nervously, but she kept her cool as she scoffed. "I believe we ALL are aware that a little pink book is in your clutches, AR-NOLD!"

"Oh yeah, no, I remember! You were reading those poems that a secret admirer left you!" Harold smiled... before he frowned. "Er, wait a minute! Are you telling me that you suspect..."

"I'm suspecting that whoever Cecile is... and the one who left the mysterious book of poems..." Arnold paused. "...are one and the same."

Everyone gasped in surprise as Helga tried her best to remain calm. Phoebe knew she had to ask for Helga, so she did. "Uh, excuse me, but how do you know that?"

"Because along with the shoe, the Shoe Sizer left a threatening message... a message that was written the same as the ones that were in the pink book." Arnold explained.

Rhonda sadly nodded as she said, "It was terrible. Who knew that some girl who had a crush on Arnold would try to do me in like this?"

Arnold frowned as he patted his "girlfriend"'s shoulder, giving a nod. "I know, it's okay, beautiful." He then turned towards the others. "What I'm trying to say is is that as long as the Shoe Sizer keeps threatening Rhonda, she won't rest."

Sid frowned as he crossed his arms. "So, we're going to finally put this to rest. Who the Shoe Sizer is, why she's threatening Rhonda..."

"AND..." Curly said as everyone turned to him. "...why she would even try to break the couple up. I mean, think about it. The reason why this girl is doing this is because those two are together, right? So, it's logical she's trying to split the two up."

Arnold paused as he gave it more thought, with Helga looking more and more panicked, about to have a nervous breakdown. Phoebe shook her head as she said, "That's ridiculous!"

"Ridiculous, yes, but maybe it's not wrong." Gerald said as everyone turned to him. "I've heard more parts in the Legend of the Shoe Sizer that I haven't been quite sure whether it's confirmed or not, but there are rumors that a few more times than none, that person causes potential break-ups in couples."

"Great..." Arnold groaned as he held his head. "So, I'm not only dealing with a stalker, but someone who has jealous fits..."

Rhonda took a deep breath as she looked towards the girls. "Lila, you're clear of suspicion because the Valentine's Day date happened BEFORE you came over. As for the other girls... I won't be mad at you, but if any of you are the Shoe Sizer, just step up and say something. I promise, we won't be mad, just very disappointed."

Helga glared, but remained silent as she crossed her arms. She knew this was a set-up by the real Shoe-Sizer to frame her, but she couldn't just outright say it. Phoebe, Sheena and Nadine kept silent as they looked at each other, with Helga joining in. The boys also looked over at the girls in suspicion as they kept silent. Arnold paused as he said, "Okay, I get it, girls. You're afraid of what'll happen... but the police are going to be coming over, and breaking into Rhonda's home is a serious crime! Just please, girls... I know you have good hearts. If any of you ARE the Shoe Sizer, just say so. Please?"

The pink bow wearing blonde knew she was screwing herself, but she stood by her principles. She knew this was a set-up, and remained firm. The girls just stayed silent as Arnold sighed.

"I guess you girls aren't the culprit... but I know the fake Cecile was the same age as us..." Arnold groaned.

"Uh, pardon me." Curly raised his hands. "But you said the police are involved, right?"

Arnold nodded. "They said they were going to be here today."

"Well, you all might want to take a look out the fence." Curly pointed over as the others turned to see some police cars parking in front of the school.

Helga winced as everyone gathered around and watched. Rhonda raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do you think they're here for the investigation?"

"What do you think they'll do?" Sid asked nervously.

"I don't know... but I'm sure they'll be coming to all the classes..." Arnold pointed out as Helga stood stiff. "They could very well be investigating everybody as we speak."

"Uh, how are we sure this is for Rhonda's little criminal problem?" Helga asked. "Those police could be here for an entirely different reason."

All of a sudden, they heard the principal's voice coming out of the speaker. "Attention students, this is Principal Wartz. Recess for the fourth graders will have to end early. Please come over to the auditorium right away."

Helga's eyes drooped as everyone started to get in, ready to head for the auditorium. Phoebe noticed as she patted the girl on the back. "Don't worry, Helga. I'm sure everything will work out fine."

Even Helga was not too sure about this, and she could tell by Phoebe's tone of voice.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! How did you guys like it? Next time, the police are on the scene! Again, sorry I took a little while to get back to this, but I'm back and better than ever now! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	32. The Police Test and Parents Leaving

Now, let's get this next chapter rolling along, shall we? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside the auditorium, every person from fourth grade and up were sitting down as they looked up at Principal Wartz, who had a few officers standing alongside them. Arnold, watching this, just gave a groan as he turned to his girlfriend. "I wonder if this is all necessary."

"Well, people gathered around on a slow news day to watch you in a bunn-" Rhonda started to say.

"Don't change the subject." Arnold seethed a little, but calmed down as everyone looked up as Principal Wartz coughed, getting everyone's attention.

"Students of PS 118, you're probably wondering why I called you all here in the auditorium, and wondering why our special guests are here with us today." Wartz smiled nervously as some of the police officers stepped over. Some of the bad egg students looked troubled as immediately, some had spat gum out and stuck it under the seats, sat up straight and twiddled their fingers, and some were hiding something that would not be deemed school appropriate, like hidden drugs. "Well, if you'd like to take the stand, Officer Pudney."

"Thank you." Pudney nodded as she took the stand as everyone looked nervously. "Well, we have reason to believe that a criminal mastermind we've been going after comes to this school. Now, I'm not asking you to step up or confess... unless someone wants to... but we're going to hand out a written test to each and everyone of you..."

Everyone immediately groaned as other officers started to hand out some papers as Pudney continued, "We're just doing a little procedure, and anyone who has the idea to sneak out and leave, they must be accompanied by an officer at all times. We can't have somebody sneaking off."

The sixth graders and fifth graders gulped as they got their tests handed over, with the fourth graders passing papers, with Harold looking at the test with nervous vibes.

"Oh, I didn't study!" Harold complained.

As Arnold and Rhonda looked at their tests, they noticed that they were mostly 'In Your Own Words' questions that were pretty much easy to answer. Rhonda looked at Arnold as she asked, "What do you suppose this proves?"

"Maybe they're using the tests to compare the writing styles to the note." Arnodl whispered back.

"But anybody, anywhere could have similar writing styles. How do we know that person won't just use their other hand?" Rhonda whispered.

As if to answer Rhonda's question, Pudney gave the instructions. "You will notice a series of questions that can be in your own words. It's only two simple questions on there, but they're the same question. I want you to write the first question with your writing hand, then use the other hand to write down the answer to the second question. Is that simple?"

Everyone gave a nod, though most of them looked pretty unsure.

"Then you may begin. Write down your answers and no talking, please." Pudney said. "And make sure you write your names down on your test with your best hand."

From nearby, Helga winced as she looked over to Phoebe, who could only shrug as she started to write down her answer with her writing hand. Helga was sweating nervously as she looked down at the test, knowing that there were blank answers, and her name, still blank. She looked down at both of her hands as she shut her eyes.

 _"I knew being ambidextrous would come back to bite me someday..."_ Helga thought to herself, still worried. _"And they definitely have the note and the shoe and... oh, I can't do anything about it, I'm dead! But I wasn't the one who tried to break into the mansion except for the one night! Why did I let my jealousy get the best of me, why?"_

For a few minutes, everybody remained silent as they continued to take the test, with Helga still looking at hers. She bit her lip as she looked down. _"I don't have much of a choice, do I? I have to use both my hands... write down the answers... have the police find out who I really am... framed for break-ins I didn't commit..."_

Helga looked around as she noticed Curly on the far end, calmly finishing the first question with his right hand, then switching with his left hand as he started on the second question. Helga narrowed her eyes. _"It has to be Curly, I know it's Curly! I've noticed his attitude when it came to Arnold and Rhonda getting together, he wanted to see them split up as much as I did! But that's not possible... how would Curly even KNOW I have a crush on Arnold? He wouldn't have been that crazy... would he?"_

As Helga began to write and write, she knew she was writing herself to her doom. She groaned as she thought to herself, _"Well, I may as well start packing for prison..."_

* * *

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Phil asked as Buckley and Brooke were next to the door leading to the exit of the boarding house, as the old man looked surprised. "What are we supposed to say to your little girl?"

"Don't worry. You can tell Rhonda that we went out on a private vacation, and that we would have taken her along with us, but we couldn't risk taking you along if the Shoe Sizer came in." Brooke said.

"I'm sorry, it's just... last time we had parents leaving, they never returned." Phil said, looking down. "I know Shortman's been having nightmares and dreams about it since we told him about the whereabouts. The question is, how do I know the same won't happen to you."

Brooke grinned as she pulled out a cell phone and handed to Phil. "That, my old man, is why we made a contingency plan. Here, take this phone. We have another one in the suitcase. We'll chronicle our journey each day until we find what happened to Arnold's parents... if they're still down there, that is."

Buckley nodded. "After all, he's been helping our daughter and us quite a lot... why not return the favor at least. Let us go out there and find out what happened."

The old man paused as he looked at the two, feeling unsure. "Well... I don't know..."

"I know this is tough, but I promise, we'll safely return back before we know it." Buckley smiled.

"Besides, with all due respect, how hot could San Lorenzo be?" Brooke grinned as she put on a safari hat. "I guess you can say we've been awakening a little... adventurous spirit from within."

Phil whistled as he said, "I guess you know what you're doing, so I can't stop you, but... just return back... safely."

"We'll give you a call when we land. We promise." Brooke smiled. "For now though, we'll have to depart. Don't worry, I'm sure Rhonda will be in good hands. After all, she has a boyfriend to keep an eye on her."

Phil laughed as he nodded. "Have a safe trip, you two!"

As he watched from the window to see Rhonda's parents depart in the limo and going out, the old man couldn't help but worry. "Sheesh, I hope they're true to their word..."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the school, as everybody had handed in their tests back to the officers as Pudney nodded. "Thank you for your time, students. I know things are a little wacked out right now, but I'm sure it'll all make sense in time."

 _"Trust me, lady, it already makes sense to me..."_ Helga whimpered a bit, shuddering at the thought.

"You may return to your regular classes. Sorry to keep you in." Pudney said as everybody had got up, getting dismissed one by one as each teacher was leading their class back. Mr. Simmons quickly did a head count as he gave a nod.

"All right, you heard her, class. Let's continue on with our normal day." Mr. Simmons said as he started to lead the students back to their classes, with Helga and Phoebe bringing up the rear.

"Phoebe? What are my chances that I can get out of this alive?" Helga whispered to her friend.

"Well... you used both hands, right?" Phoebe asked. "Did it as truthfully as you could?"

Helga nodded. "You think they'll believe I didn't break in if I convince them of other evidence?"

"Let me put it this way." Phoebe coughed as she whispered in Helga's ear, doing a little humming of the Funeral March. "Da, da, da dum, da, da da da da, da dum."

Helga's eyes shrank as she shook nervously. "Thanks for reassuring me, Phoebe."

"Sorry." Phoebe sighed. "But the only way out of this is to confess to Arnold and Rhonda."

"I hate that option, though!" Helga held her head.

"Helga, you may not have a choice now! If you ARE being framed for something you haven't committed, just tell them the truth and tell them what happened."

Helga groaned as she noticed that the others were approaching the classroom as she looked down. She always hated when Phoebe brought common sense to the table.

* * *

And with that, the chapter has come to a close! How did you guys like it? Sorry the chapter was a little short, but not to worry, next time, we'll have something much bigger and better than before! Next time, after school comes as everybody teams up to find the real Shoe Sizer, with Helga trying to distract everyone on heading straight to her house... but how can she do that without getting suspicious? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	33. The Investigation Begins!

And now, we're going to move onto the next chapter of this story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Later that day, when school was out, every school kid was running out to either the school buses or walking home, just being overall excited to be leaving school. But in the case of a group of certain fourth graders, they were on a mission as all of them met on the steps of the school.

"So, we're really going to be doing this, huh?" Sid asked as all the kids turned towards Arnold and Rhonda.

"Right. It's time, once and for all, to stop this Shoe Sizer from causing any more trouble..." Arnold sighed. "I don't want to be right, but we need to investigate EVERY single house owned by you girls, with your permission, of course."

"I'm okay with that." Phoebe nodded as Helga winced.

"Sure." Sheena nodded.

"If it's the only way that we can find the Shoe Sizer, then you guys are welcome to explore my home." Nadine nodded.

Everybody immediately turned to Helga, who immediately looked nervous. She gave a groan as she said, "Fine. But I'm telling you, there is nothing to look for in my house."

Phoebe raised an eyebrow towards the noticing Helga as the blonde haired girl realized what she said. _"Okay, maybe that was a bad move at my end..."_

"Should we split up and search each house?" Harold asked.

Arnold and Rhonda looked at each other as they whispered, with Helga sweating a little nervously. Phoebe noticed as she went over to Helga and whispered in her ear, "Now would be a good time to clear yourself of any suspicion. Stop trying to keep secrets, otherwise, you might actually go to jail!"

Helga looked over at Phoebe's pleading eyes as she stopped to think about it. Just announcing it here would stop this whole charade once and for all... but she was too afraid to say it. If she said that she loved Arnold, not only would she be laughed at again like she was laughed at in pre-school, she would be ostracized for the rest of her life, people would never take her seriously ever again. And worst of all, it might scare Arnold off. She frowned as she whispered back to Phoebe, "I'm sorry, Pheebs, but this is something I just can't do."

"You're doomed." Phoebe said as she went away from Helga, as the pink bow blonde haired girl looked horrified as Arnold and Rhonda nodded.

"Okay, I think it's fair we all go in groups. Gerald, Sid, you go with Phoebe to her place and investigate. Harold, Stinky, go with Nadine and investigate her place. Eugene, Lila, you're with Sheena on investigating her place." Arnold said as he was assigning the others as they paid attention.

"You got it, man!" Gerald nodded.

"You can count on us!" Harold smiled.

Helga blinked as she turned to Arnold and Rhonda in shock. "Wait, but that only leaves..."

"That's right, Helga." Rhonda nodded. "Me, you, Arnold and, oh God, it's Curly, are going over to your house."

Curly gave a smirk as he said, "I'll be on the lookout, just like a dog!"

"Of course..." Helga narrowed her eyes as she looked over at Curly, then turned to Arnold and Rhonda in concern.

"Don't worry, Helga, it's just a normal procedure. We're just going to take a quick look-around your home." Arnold smiled. "I know you have a good heart, Helga, but I still want to be careful."

Rhonda nodded. "Trust us, we'll be fine."

Helga smiled nervously as she kept close. "Uh, yeah... I suppose so..."

 _"Great, just great. Not only do I have the people I LEAST want at my home, but suspect number one is with me as well!"_ Helga mumbled to herself as she started to follow Curly, Arnold and Rhonda, the former looking gleeful much to his notice. _"He's not even hiding his glee! It has to be him! There's nobody else with the obsessive crush! But how did he even know about my crush on Arnold? I never told him..."_

As Helga followed the three people down the sidewalk, she tried to put together the piece of the puzzle as she was attempting to solve the mystery. _"It's fairly obvious that Curly was jealous of Arnold and attempted to murder him... but would he really go through the trouble of stealing my shoes? Does he even know I have a crush on Arnold at all, or was he just finding a perfect scapegoat? That is, IF he was involved in this at all..."_

As the others were continually walking and Helga was thinking about her troubles while eying Curly, the black haired boy grinned as he looked around. "Gee, it's such a beautiful afternoon. I, for one, am glad we're walking and talking, and not just standing around with words inserted in our mouths."

Arnold and Rhonda looked at the black haired boy strangely as Arnold said, "What are you talking about, Curly?"

"I'm just saying, if someone were to witness us having this conversation and had an idea to insert words in our mouth without our voices or inserting boring elevator music throughout, I would just say that whoever did that is just... wow, what a moron." Curly chuckled.

Rhonda and Arnold just looked at each other in confusion as Curly continued, "Seriously, though, ANY TOWN would probably have this sort of problem."

"Do you have any idea what Curly is referring to?" Arnold asked Rhonda.

"Honestly, I tune him out whenever he starts going on a crazy sort of rampage or rant." Rhonda shrugged. "Half the time, I don't even know what he means..."

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the police station, most of the officers were looking over the handwritings to each piece as the officer gave a nod. "This don't match... this don't match... hello?"

Officer Pudney, who was sitting nearby, raised an eyebrow as she approached. "Did you find something?"

"Well, yes. It appears the second question's answer to this written test has the same handwriting as the note." The officer said as he pointed to the written note next to the pair of shoes that the "Shoe Sizer" left and Arnold had the other pair, then to the homework assignment, more specifically, the second question.

"Ha ha! We finally have a lead! Do we have a name?" Pudney smirked as the officer looked it over and pointed to it. Pudney took the test and looked over the name... before frowning. "Hmmm... well, well... I have had QUITE the history with THIS family. Who knew that one of their own would easily follow in their footsteps?"

"What do we do?" The officer asked.

Pudney frowned as she gave a sigh. "Get the parents, then get the girl. You know where her dad works, and I certainly remember where the mom usually is at this time..."

"What about the girl?" The officer asked another question. "What do we do?"

Pudney looked down. "If she truly IS the Shoe Sizer... then we need to bring her in for questioning... just get one of your men ready to get to her place when she gets by."

* * *

Meanwhile, just arriving at the Pataki household, Helga looked a little nervous as the three kids that were ahead of her up to the doorstep. "Well, here we are at the Pataki household..."

"Uh, maybe I better go in, first..." Helga said as she went ahead. "We don't want to alert Mom or... or Dad that I have company right away... heh heh..."

Arnold and Rhonda looked at each other, with Curly remaining calm as Arnold said, "Well, it's only polite we wait..."

"Nonsense." Curly held his hand up. "I don't see any cars parked nearby. I'm beginning to suspect they're not home."

"Oh... really?" Helga sweated nervously. "I... honestly did not notice."

Arnold and Rhonda looked at each other nervously as Arnold looked over at Helga. "Helga, are you hiding something from us?"

"WHAT? NO! Are you insinuating that I could very well be the criminal that's trying to hurt Rhonda? Because I'm not." Helga glared at the two.

The three remained calm as they started to look wary of Helga as she realized that she had said the wrong thing. _"Maybe dial it back a little, Pataki..."_

With that, Helga opened the door and led the three of them inside as Curly gave a nod. "Okay, here's what I'm thinking. I think it's fair if we split up into pairs."

"How's that?" Helga asked as she was praying to God she wasn't paired with Arnold upstairs.

"Helga... how about you go upstairs..." Arnold started as Helga winced. "...with Curly?"

The blonde looked relieved, but was still wary as Curly gave a grin and stayed next to her. "Well, how about that, Helga? We're partners!"

"We'll investigate downstairs while you two are upstairs." Arnold said as he turned to Helga. "It's nothing personal, Helga, it's just a little precaution."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Helga frowned as she went to march upstairs. "Come on, crazy."

"Lead the way, suspect." Curly gave a manic grin as he followed the girl upstairs.

Rhonda sighed in relief as she looked over at Arnold. "Thanks, Arnold. I don't think I can stand being in the same room as Curly there."

"It's okay, Rhonda. But he seems to be pretty well-behaved so far." Arnold pointed out. "Maybe he got over his crush."

"I can only hope." Rhonda sighed. "Shall we explore?"

Arnold nodded as the two kids walked around the Pataki downstairs, hoping to find something that can give a clue to the Shoe Sizer... unaware of the events that were about to transpire...

* * *

And with that, this chapter is over! How did you guys like it? Next time, Arnold and Rhonda find out a lot of information on Helga's life they never knew about before... as Helga does her best to try to expose Curly, despite his seemingly innocent looks! What'll happen from here? You'll have to find out soon enough! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	34. The Discovery of a Lifetime

Sorry for taking a little while, but we are back now with a new chapter for 'Rhonda's Beau'! And just in time for the 23rd anniversary of 'Hey Arnold''s release date! Yeah, I normally never do anniversary stuff, but I think this was special enough! Well, let's get right to the she-bang of it all! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

At this current moment, Arnold and Rhonda were feeling lucky that none of the adults were at home, mainly because as they kept exploring the house, Rhonda couldn't help but feel... a sort of distaste as she looked around.

"Ugh, I feel so unclean just... exploring the downstairs portion." Rhonda groaned as she and Arnold continued to look around.

Arnold turned to Rhonda with a reassuring smile as he squeezed her hand. "Don't worry. It's just a quick look-through, then we're out of here."

"You know, Arnold, I don't know why we're even exploring Helga's home in the first place. Heck, I've seen how she acts around you!" Rhonda pointed out.

"Well..." Arnold paused as his eyes shifted a bit. "I will admit she is a little... mean, but..."

"Mean, nothing! She's downright monstrous." Rhonda frowned as she opened a door. "I swear, when this is all over, I have choice words to say about-"

As the two entered the room Rhonda opened the door in, the girl couldn't help but stop as she looked around, yelping. Inside the room were many trophies and awards, scattered around, most of which were dedicated to Olga Pataki. Arnold and Rhonda silently explored the room as each of them examined the trophies.

"Strange..." Rhonda paused. "This is the only room that feels more... cleaner than anything else."

"What I find stranger is that all these awards, they ALL belong to Olga Pataki." Arnold pointed out.

"Yeah, Helga's sweet, older sister. You know, I never got that." Rhonda paused as she sat down. "Why is it that Helga's the mean one, and Olga's the sweet one. It's like seeing exact opposites..."

The black haired girl then noted another picture and yelped as she picked it up. On it was a smiling Big Bob Pataki, along with a grinning girl with one unibrow and pink shirt, smiling as she was wearing a medal. Rhonda winced as she noted, "Whoa. This must have been young Olga back who knows when."

Arnold looked over Rhonda's shoulder at the picture and looked surprise. "Wow... you can really see a big difference between her then and her now."

The football headed kid picked up a nearby photo as he handed it over to Rhonda, who took it. That photo consisted of the current, older Olga, two eyebrows, looking pretty and giving a big smile. Rhonda looked between the two as she smiled, "Yeah, major difference right- wait."

She put the photos aside as her eyes widened in realization. "All those trophies with Olga's name on them... and not one with Helga?"

Arnold looked around as he said, "You noticed that too? You know, I never questioned it once, but I knew Helga always had some... resentment for her parents..."

The rich girl paused as she got up. "We better take a good look around the house, just so we're sure."

Arnold paused, but nodded as the two snuck out of the trophy room and shut the door behind them, and proceeded to walk around the downstairs area again, this time, looking at various photos that were hanging on the wall. Sure, there were some where Bob and Miriam were happy, but they couldn't help but notice that the only pictures with the family together were more closer to Olga than they were to Helga. In fact, in some of the pictures, Helga was more of a... background piece than anything.

"We probably shouldn't jump to conclusions, but..." Arnold said as he examined the latest picture that was on the table.

"...do you think Helga is living in... a bad family?" Rhonda whispered in a low voice.

"I'm not saying that." Arnold shook his head. "I'm saying-"

"Arnold, wake up and face the facts!" Rhonda said as she and Arnold decided to enter the kitchen. "There's a trophy room dedicated to the oldest daughter who remains blissfully unaware of everything going on, you have a father who cares about work, a mother who has quite the drinking problem, and a messed-up young kid!"

"Drinking problem?" Arnold asked.

Rhonda nodded as she opened a cabinet that seemed to be full of bottles, filled with strange drinks. "Let me tell you something, Arnold. You're NOT seeing smoothies in these cupboards!"

Arnold paused as he looked down in disappointment. "I suspected it, but I didn't want to downright say it."

"No wonder Helga has such a hate rage in her eye." Rhonda frowned. "No child should be treated like that! I guess I can understand Helga's point of view and why she seems to be indifferent to us most of the time."

"Yeah, I suppose so..." Arnold nodded.

The rich girl grinned as she started to head for the phone. Arnold noticed as he asked, "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing? Calling Child Services." Rhonda said as she picked up the phone.

"Wh- bu- wait!" Arnold stopped Rhonda as he grabbed her hands. "Isn't that being a little too harsh? I mean, we don't REALLY know for sure that's the case. I mean, Helga doesn't SHOW signs of abuse."

"She's probably just hiding the scars and won't say anything." Rhonda shook her head. "Arnold, I'm sorry, but maybe we should at least make a call and tell them that-"

"Over a few things? Yeah, evidence doesn't lie, but it can also mean nothing at the same time." Arnold said as he looked down. "Besides, this isn't our mission right now. We have to find out who the Shoe Sizer is, and Helga's home life doesn't really mesh into things."

Rhonda struggled as she looked between the phone and the boy who she had a crush on. Before she could give her answer, both heard a loud scream coming from upstairs.

* * *

About fifteen minutes before that scream was let out, Curly and Helga were walking upstairs as Helga was eying Curly suspiciously. The black haired weirdo was busy humming a small song to himself as he was looking around, hands in his pockets as he seemed to be standing there. Helga waited patiently for him to talk, BUT... he just stood there for a long time, about a couple minutes at most.

 _"I know what he's doing."_ Helga growled. _"He's trying to make me lower my guard, trying to suggest my room first... or is that what he wants me to believe, and he suggests something strange like the bathroom? No, he knows! I'm positive he knows!"_

"So..." Curly took a deep breath.

"AH HA!" Helga pointed with an accusatory finger as the boy turned around.

"Helga, you know the house more than I do, so... where should we explore first?" Curly politely asked.

The girl in the pink bow, realizing that Curly wasn't suggesting anything, slowly retracted her finger as she started to think. _"Maybe I'm wrong? No... no, I'm right! I'm totally right! Curly has to be it! He's just making me suggest a different room that's not my bedroom, then we go into an argument and then we lead straight to the bedroom, ergo, my closet! Well, joke's on him!"_

"Well, I suppose we could investigate my bedroom..." Helga suggested as she crossed her arms.

Curly's eyes widened behind his glasses, before giving a smirk. "Whoa, Helga, I didn't think you were THAT type of girl... at least ask me on a date first..."

"Ew, don't get the wrong idea!" Helga glared at the kid. "I'm just saying my room, since it's likely we're going to end up there anyway for the investigation, so let's just get on with it!"

"Okay, pushy." Curly shrugged as the girl in the pink bow grabbed Curly's hand and dragged her over to her bedroom as she opened it up. As the two kids went in, Curly whistled as he paused. "Wow, your parents sure went for the bare minimum."

"Never mind that." Helga crossed her arms as she went into her thoughts. _"Okay, next he's going to suggest the closet. I'm going to expose him for the rat he is now!"_

As Curly looked around, Helga smirked as she said, "Anything strike you as... suspicious?"

"Well... we could try... under the rug." Curly smiled as he started to lift up the rug.

That threw Helga off as Curly crawled under the rug as she paused. What was he doing, she wondered. As Curly crawled out of the other end, he shook his body before saying, "Nope, not under the rug, though maybe you should sweep under there more often. Okay, let's try under the bed."

"Under the- what?" Helga said in shock as the crazy guy started to crawl under the bed. "Why are you under my bed?"

"Looking for evidence, what else?" Curly said as Helga seemed pretty thankful that any relation for her love of Arnold was never under the bed, but she still looked pretty confused. Helga looked at her closet in confusion, wondering why Curly wasn't suggesting going there. Or was he... deliberately stalling? Her eyes widened as her eyes narrowed.

After about a few minutes inside, Curly crawled out as he shook his body. "Nope, no good. Eh, maybe the cabinets-"

Before Curly could go over and search the cabinets, he felt his hand grabbed by Helga as she grinned, "Say, how about the closet?"

The boy blinked several times in confusion. "Now why would I want to go in your closet?"

"Shove it, crazy boy! I know it was you!" Helga put his hand around his neck, choking the boy.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about, Helga." Curly said through choked words.

"Save it! I KNOW it was you! Who else had the obsessive crush on Rhonda?! Who else would go through lengths to attempt to frame me for a crime I didn't commit! Who ELSE would have broke into my locker and stole my book! You have the motive!" Helga growled.

Curly just looked at Helga all confused as the girl shut her eyes angrily. "Don't you go silent on me! I want you to confess!"

Again, he could only respond with a confused, blank stare. Helga let out a loud scream in anger as she growled. "CONFESS, DARN IT! CONFESS! I KNOW IT'S YOU!"

"What's going on up there?" Arnold called as Helga's eyes shrank, the girl forgetting that she and Rhonda were still downstairs. Helga and Curly turned as they heard footsteps.

All of a sudden, before Helga could process what was happening, Curly pushed her down as the girl got shocked, her hands still on Curly's as the two entered inside.

"Curly, Helga, why are you-" Arnold started.

"I was trying to get in the closet, but Helga won't let me come in! I think she's hiding something!" Curly pointed.

"Wh-what?!" Helga said in shock and horror.

Arnold paused as Rhonda crossed her arms, pondering as she looked over at the closet as she pointed to it. "This one?"

Curly nodded as Arnold frowned, looking towards Helga. "Helga, why are you being so defensive in preventing him in going to your closet?"

"But he didn-" Helga started as Rhonda approached the closet as her eyes shrank in horror. "No, don't you dare!"

"Helga!" Arnold crossed his arms. "The agreement was, we explore ALL the rooms. That's what we came here to do. We're opening that closet whether you want us to or not!"

Arnold then turned towards Rhonda as she got her hands on the doorknob.

"NO! DON'T!" Helga shouted as Rhonda turned the knob.

But it was too little, too late. As the door opened up, Arnold and Rhonda's eyes widened in shock as they saw the contents from within.

* * *

Dun-dun-dun... that's all I can say. Arnold and Rhonda have finally discovered Helga's secret... well, Arnold knew it a bit, but now he knows more than he'd like to know. What do you guys think? Next time, the confrontation with Arnold, Rhonda and Helga about Helga's long-kept secret. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	35. The Secret's Been Exposed!

And now, we are getting juicy up in this story, so let's get on with it! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

To say that Arnold and Rhonda were stunned... was an understatement. The two peered around inside as they walked inside the closet, which felt less like a closet and more like a museum. A creepy museum filled with pictures and books... all of one person. Rhonda looked speechlessly at the many pictures of Arnold that lined the closet, with Arnold noting all the pink books... pink books that looked VERY similar to the one he had in his hands a long time ago.

Rhonda quickly noted the many dresses and outfits that were lined, as, while some of them were the same outfit Helga wore, there were also some dresses that Rhonda would never expect Helga to wear, even on a classy day. Arnold and Rhonda looked at each other silently as they looked around... before noticing something behind the clothes that was cleverly hidden. Arnold and Rhonda moved the clothes out of the way... as Arnold's eyes widened in shock with Rhonda covering her mouth.

In the center, surrounded by candles and some hung letters spelling out 'LOVE' and 'SWEETHEART', was an effigy made out of a football and various other parts... as if it was made to look like Arnold himself.

"What is this?" Arnold mouthed as he walked over to the effigy and examined it.

"I'm more concerned about this than anything..." Rhonda whispered as she noted an empty glass case... with a sign on it. She read the sign, before her eyes paled. "Uh, Arnold?"

Arnold looked over as he bent over and read the sign... before his eyes paled in horror as well.

* * *

Outside the closet, much to Helga's horror, he had just watched the boy she loves and the girl he's dating walk into the closet... the closet that held her awful secrets all these years. She glared over at Curly, who just responded with a blank stare. Before she could say anything, both Arnold and Rhonda walked out of the closet and looked over at Helga, each of them glaring at her.

Helga tried to grin as she was thinking up an excuse. "Well, now you know I own the same dress! Multiples of them. Hey, don't make any excuses, you all wear the same things too!"

"Helga." Arnold crossed his arms. "I know you're not being truthful to us."

"Truthful? There's nothing but clothes in there, you saw it yourself." Helga chuckled nervously.

"Really? Then why were there, in respective order, pictures of Arnold hanging from your closet, pink books lined up on the far side of the shelf, an effigy of Arnold surrounded by candles behind the closet door AND, to top it all off, an empty glass case with a note that read 'Shoe I wore when I was Cecile'?" Rhonda glared.

Helga's eyes widened, before trying to laugh. "Wha-a-a-at? Heh heh, I don't know what you mean? One of my friends must have put those there as a joke! Heh heh..."

But Helga knew she was fighting a losing battle at this point as Arnold and Rhonda bent down and glared at her. Curly, feeling the tension in the room, got up and released Helga. "You know, I can tell this is pretty tense. I'll, uh... wait outside."

Curly quickly scampered out of the room as pretty soon, it was just Arnold, Rhonda and Helga in the room. The two kids were glaring at the blonde as she grinned nervously.

"Helga..." Arnold looked down. "I've given you an out sometimes when you look like you're looking close to revealing your true self, because despite your bullying exterior, I know there's another person deep down inside you. Well, I saw everything and I don't think you have any other option left! Either you tell me what's going on, or whatever we have is over!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Helga's eyes widened.

"I saw it too, Helga, so you may as well fess up!" Rhonda glared as she crossed her arms. "Well?"

Helga shuddered as she tried to struggle with her feelings. But, seeing as how there are no other options, she groaned as she looked down, knowing that Rhonda was going to laugh at the sight, and Arnold would blush in embarrassment, but she had no other choice. "Fine... I suppose now you all know... Arnold, I didn't want you to find out this way, but..."

Helga quickly put her hand in her dress and pulled out the locket she kept and showed it to the two. "But yes, I have an undying crush on you! The shrine, the book of poetry, basically, what you heard the first time was true. When you gave me the out the first time, I just took it with no questions asked, but now that it's all out of the open... and now that Rhonda knows about it too... go ahead and laugh, you now know the truth!"

"Laugh?" Rhonda said in a confused, small voice.

"Why not? You found out the bully with the loud-" Helga started to say, before finally noting Rhonda still holding an angry look.

"LAUGH?! WHAT IS SO FUNNY ABOUT THIS?!" Rhonda roared in anger.

Helga backed away in fear, not expecting Rhonda's reaction. "I don't understand..."

"Why would I laugh about romance? Helga, we're at the age where if we see two people together, we think it's cute. Maybe it might be true for the boys, but we girls have hidden sides to ourselves, you know!" The rich girl frowned, crossing her arms.

Helga's eyes widened as she looked at the disappointed Arnold and the angry Rhonda. Arnold sighed as he said, "What Rhonda is trying to say is that, there's no need to be embarrassed. So we found out you secretly have a crush on me. So what? There are more pressing concerns right now!"

The blonde haired girl looked between the two as she asked, "Uh, like what?"

"Well, for one thing, you dressing up like that Cecile girl! Arnold told me everything about this... and the pink books and everything else! Evidence doesn't lie, Helga, and it seems everything seems to point to you being the Shoe Sizer!" Rhonda frowned.

"Rhonda, let's calm it down a little." Arnold said as he patted his girlfriend on the back, as she took a few deep breaths. He then turned to Helga as he asked the simple question, "Helga, how long have you had a crush on me?"

The former angry blonde honestly was not expecting this type of question, but she did her best to answer. "...since pre-school."

Rhonda's eyes widened, temporarily forgetting her anger. "Really, that long? Sheesh, even I don't remember a lot of pre-school memories."

"Maybe not you, but the memories I had with Arnold being nice to me... they were probably the best... but then the other kids started laughing and I hated that! That's why I made the bullying persona you always saw. Because if you saw my true self, you would just continue laughing at me!" Helga sighed. "For a long time, I didn't have anything else to look forward to, not my parents talking to me, not Olga being a... good sister to me when I was young, nothing! It was only when I met Arnold for the first time when he showed an act of kindness... and complimented me on my bow."

Rhonda looked surprised as Arnold blushed a bit. Arnold paused. "You know, now that I think about it, I do remember complimenting you on your bow. You've been wearing that because of me?"

Helga gave a warm smile as she nodded. "It was always great... and I'm sorry I kept bullying you, Arnold, but if I just told you with everyone watching, I don't know how the others would react... and when I saw you eying other girls as I grew up, I kind of grew jealous..."

"Eying other girls?" Arnold asked in confusion... before his eyes widened. "You mean girls like Ruth and Lila?"

Helga sighed. "Yeah. Of course, I knew there were more, but they were either temporary or I knew it wouldn't last long. But Ruth, Lila and more recently, I suppose Rhonda, always made me furious. And I will admit, jealousy is a cruel mistress... why do you think your plans at the Cheese Fair didn't go well?"

Arnold paused... before his eyes widened in horror as he glared at Helga. "Wait a minute! That day when I had my little date with Lila at the Cheese Fair... were you trying to sabotage it?"

The blonde haired girl smiled nervously. "Well, sabotage is a strong word..."

"Helga, I get you're trying to protect me and not see me get hurt, but..." Arnold shook his head. "Don't you think you went a little too far!"

The rich girl gasped as she glared at Helga. "Hey! So, really, YOUR sabotage to me was no different than the others!"

"Hold on, hold on!" Helga held up her hands. "Yes, there were times when I tried to sabotage you, Rhonda, but something else happened. I was the one who grabbed and threatened you to break up with Arnold, yes. I was the one who broke into your home the first time and accidentally leave my shoe behind, yes. I won't deny that. But I didn't break in the other times!"

Rhonda stared at the girl silently as Helga looked between the two. "I know you two don't believe me, but please, just hear me out. I will admit guilt for the first break-in, but I didn't do the other ones. Someone's been setting me up to be this Shoe-Sizer." The blonde haired girl looked down. "You've got to believe me. I never meant to harm anything..."

"Funny, from what you said, you were trying to threaten me..." Rhonda crossed her arms.

"Because... because I didn't think you were a match for Arnold. Ever since you two made the announcement that... you two were together, it tore my heart apart. That's sort of why I did what I did, but then the Shoe-Sizer scenario happened and I've been too afraid to go near you two! And the more I see of you two, the more I realize... you're happier together."

Arnold and Rhonda looked at each other in surprise as they paused. Arnold quickly whispered in her ear, "Do you believe her?"

"I honestly don't know. But... she seems to be telling the truth." Rhonda paused as she sighed. "Maybe there is more to the story... and just seeing us together is tearing her apart..."

"Why don't we just tell her our truth? Maybe that way, she can finally relax a little bit." Arnold whispered.

"You know what, that's fine! Nobody else is listening anyway." Rhonda nodded as she and Arnold turned to a nervous Helga. "Helga, we have something to tell you."

"Rhonda and I... we were never boyfriend and girlfriend." Arnold simply said.

Helga shook her head in shock. "W-wait, what? What are you-"

"I'm sorry. But the other students put in a LOT of pressure on us, and my parents were there and... the point is, the only reason Arnold and I are together was because of an incident of Arnold helping me out with my mother's mink coat. And his grandparents came in, I panicked and kissed him, and they mistook us as boyfriend and girlfriend, and we just went along with it. It was originally supposed to be a family matter, but then things happened and..." Rhonda explained as Helga's eyes shrunk in realization.

Before Helga could retort, a loud banging noise was heard as the three turned. Curly's voice then shouted, "THE SHOE SIZER IS UPSTAIRS, SHE'S ATTACKING ARNOLD AND RHONDA, HURRY!"

"What th-" Arnold started to say before an officer came running in, much to the three kids's shocks.

"Helga Pataki, you're under arrest for breaking in and threatening the Lloyd family!" The officer said as he grabbed Helga by the hand, causing Arnold and Rhonda to be speechless and the poor girl to stammer.

* * *

Well, that's the end of this chapter! How did you guys like it? Next time, Arnold and Rhonda are not sure what to do as Helga is dragged away, and decide, maybe it's time to stop the charade. But are things just going to get more complicated from here? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	36. The REAL Shoe Sizer Revealed!

Okay, let's get right to the next chapter! It's been a while, but I think I finally know where I want to go with "Rhonda's Beau"! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Helga was still too shocked as one of the officers was leading her to the car. As Curly was explaining to one officer his events of the story, Arnold and Rhonda were just looking terribly confused as Arnold tried to explain to Officer Pudney, "Wait a minute, you can't just come in and arrest a little kid! Helga-"

"Sorry, Arnold, but all the evidence seems to be pointing to her." Pudney looked down. "We're just going to take her in for questioning. If we're wrong, she can go. If not..." She sighed, "I don't know what'll happen to her, but hey, maybe we'll go light on her."

"But she didn't do anything wrong. She wasn't even trying to attack us!" Rhonda started to say.

"We'll just have to wait and see for ourselves." Pudney gave a sigh. "And to think, all four Patakis managed to get a criminal record in some capacity."

"But she-" Arnold started, before pausing in shock. "Wait, all FOUR Patakis?"

"Oh yeah, Bob with fraud, Miriam with drinking, I believe their oldest daughter got involved in some delinquent, rebellious behavior for about a year, and now this." Pudney nodded.

"Okay, now I'm kind of interested in the whole 'Olga is a juvenile' story!" Arnold said. "What exactly happened in THAT aspect?"

"Nothing you need to know about. Anyway, Miss Lloyd, you and your family are all safe now. You won't need to worry about the Shoe Sizer ever... again." Pudney said with a grin as she and the officers started to leave.

"But wai-" Arnold started to say, but she had already got into the car containing Helga at this point as the police cars were beginning to leave. Pretty soon, all that was left in the near empty street were the two kids, Arnold and Rhonda. Curly had already left some time ago as the two were looking down, guilty. For the longest time, the two of them didn't say a word. Instead, they just simply walked back, side by side as they looked at each, feeling guilty as differing thoughts ran through their heads.

 _"So... Helga did it? She was truly the Shoe Sizer?"_ Rhonda thought to herself as she frowned. _"No, it can't be. Something is terribly off about that story. I mean, I won't deny that she was telling the truth about her crush on Arnold AND that she was doing what she did to protect him... but she should know I would never hurt him. He's such a sweetheart! And yet..."_ Rhonda looked over with concern. _"I'm starting to think keeping the truth about our actual relationship may have been a mistake... I mean, I love him, but... does he still feel the same way? I mean, I basically FORCED him into the fake relationship. But... maybe I didn't want it to be fake. And yet..."_

 _"I still can't get over this. I mean, I knew for a while, but this is the first time where this matter is serious. Helga has a crush on me?"_ Arnold thought to himself as he put a hand on his chin. _"I guess it makes sense. Even if she was a bit of a bully, she always HAD a reason for doing the things she did. But, enough for it to make Helga the criminal that was hurting Rhonda? No, I don't believe that. Somebody HAD to have set her up. But why? And for what?"_ Arnold paused as he looked over at Rhonda, sighing. _"Just when I thought I'd finally figure out my true feelings for Rhonda, now everything's all confusing again! I don't even know what to do. I don't want my relationship with Rhonda to be fake, she's the most wonderful girl to be with. She may be rich, but she's just as much of a person as all of us are. And yet..."_

Arnold and Rhonda looked into each other's eyes sadly as they thought about it at the same time. _"...maybe it's time we told everyone the truth. What actually happened that night and why these circumstances became what they were."_

"Arnold?" Rhonda looked over to her... "boyfriend". "Is it okay if I take a few minutes to walk?"

Arnold looked over and nodded. "Uh... yeah. I think we ALL had a little bit of excitement for one day. Actually, I need some time to think as well. I'll... meet you back in the boarding house?"

"Y-yeah." Rhonda said as she started to head off north. Arnold, after giving a sure nod, started to head in the direction of the boarding house... when something caught his eye. At first, he thought it was his imagination, but upon closer inspection, he noticed a dropped paper nearby. Arnold paused as he noted the figure was running by in a worry.

"Excuse me, you-" Arnold said as he started to pick it up, only to notice some writing. "...dropped your... list?"

Curiosity getting the better of him, the boy started to look over the list as he read each item out loud. "Item 1... cause some disturbances at the Lloyd household and raise suspicion by leaving shoes. Item 2... break into Pataki household and find a shoe that makes for good framing fodder."

Arnold's eyes kept reading as his eyes grew wider and wider as new ideas started to form in his mind. As he kept reading, more and more of his mind began to clear up, and he felt a little dumb for not noticing the evidence in the first place. But... it wasn't until he noted the last item on the list when he froze cold, his head sweating with worry. "Item 10... kidnap Rhonda for real?"

Arnold didn't know what to feel, but he knew one thing. Rhonda was in trouble, and he didn't know what to do at this point. Well... he did know one thing. He had the one piece of evidence he needed, and this was more than enough for him!

* * *

Meanwhile, as Rhonda was walking by herself, she couldn't help but give a sigh as she went to an alleyway and leaned towards the wall. "I don't know, maybe... maybe having a relationship with Arnold wasn't the best idea after all... I really do love him, I do... but... with Helga arrested and all, how can I possibly-"

It was then she heard footsteps somewhere. Rhonda looked around in confusion, but nobody was around. She tried to go back to her thoughts, but the sound of feet clicking was heard. She immediately looked around, nervous as she tried to find somebody, anybody, but not a soul was seen. Rhonda looked a little nervous as she said to herself, "Okay, don't panic. It's probably just guilt trying to settle in... don't think about this too hard..."

Rhonda started to back up a little bit in a slight panic, only to bump into someone that was right behind her. "H-huh?"

"Hello there, sweetheart. Glad to meet up with you like this." A very familiar voice said, only more chilling than normal.

Rhonda turned and gasped. "Y-YOU!"

That was the last thing she could muster before said figure trapped her in a bag and tied the opening in a knot. The figure laughed as he started to drag the struggling girl in a bag as he said, "Well, my dear, you're in the clutches of the real Shoe Sizer right now... and nobody's around to save you... not even that football headed boy Arnold! After all..."

The figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal a smirking Curly. "I'm the only one for you." Curly then gave a wink. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure anybody out there actually using their brains all guessed it was me all along."

* * *

...all right, so Curly being the twist villain isn't exactly the most original idea out there, but hey, I try to spice it up every now and again. But anyway, that's the end of this chapter! How did you guys like it? I realize that it's short, but it is a good set-up for the next chapter, in which Curly gives out his motives for taking Rhonda. All the while, Arnold goes to the police to get Helga's name cleared! But will he be in time? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, everyone!


	37. The Motivations

And now, time for another chapter of this story, and just in time for my birthday too! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Curly was happily humming a little tune to himself as he was dragging the sack containing a struggling Rhonda towards a nice little abandoned house that he had currently settled himself in at the moment. After looking both ways, he gave a smirk as he started to put the sack over his shoulder and walk inside as he closed the door and locked it up tight. Curly gave a small grin as he untied the sack, and moved his face away, as if expecting the girl to throw the first punch. And throw the first punch, she did.

"Get me out of-" Rhonda said before coming face to face with a grinning Curly. Rhonda held her head in annoyance. "Oh, great. I should have known."

"Who else, sweetheart, but the true love of your life!" Curly gave a big grin as he held his face up with a proud smirk. Rhonda could only respond by giving the boy a kick in the shins, only for the crazy boy to step out of the way.

"Why did you kidnap me? I know you're crazy and that you have this stupid unrequited crush on me, but to resort to kidnapping? That's a new low, even for you!" Rhonda narrowed her eyes.

"Well, are you really surprised?" Curly said as he leaned closer and put his arms around a shocked Rhonda. "Now, why don't you give daddy some sugar, and we can make up for that lost time that we didn't get to spend?"

"GET OFF!" Rhonda yelled as she pushed Curly away. "What is your motivation anyway, Curly? Everybody knows you usually have a reason for doing the things you do. You framed Eugene for pulling the fire alarm because he chewed on your pencil a little bit! You locked yourself in the principal's office and kept pelting students with dodgeballs ALL because you weren't ball-monitor that week."

"Hey, to be fair, I feel like I felt justified in those moments." Curly pointed out. "So, naturally, I'm just doing what's right... I mean, when it comes to the mink coat a couple weeks ago... I have to get furious about it."

Rhonda blinked in confusion. "Wait... what mink coat?"

Curly just stared blankly, before the kid moaned. "Don't tell me you completely forgot! Of course, YOU wouldn't understand it. You're not living the same life I am! Things were supposed to happen so naturally, so, SO naturally!"

Rhonda could only blink in confusion as Curly sighed, looking up in the sky, thinking back to what happened about a week or so ago.

* * *

"Boyfriend? I will never, ever have anything to do with you, Curly, ever!"

That was the exact words Rhonda had said to him as she was marching away angrily, with Curly returning a wink behind his glasses and a hand motion, when in truth, he knew exactly what was about to occur. The boy couldn't help but eagerly grin. Everything seemed to be falling into place as he looked around. The art exhibit at the school, Rhonda wearing the mink coat... oh, did that boy have all his lines prepared. All he needed to do was wait for the moment that a student grabbed that candied apple that would snowball into the very event.

 _"Everything was going peachy, you know? You were rejecting me as per usual, which was the norm, because I knew you want me, oh, you were desperately wanting me. Your voice said no, but I knew the future would say yes. So, when I watched that candied apple get onto your coat, a plan formulated, which involved me offering to help you for a price... a hefty price."_

Sure enough, Rhonda gave a scream of panic as she was looking over the ruined coat as she ran off, with Curly giving a hefty smirk, ready to head over to do his bit.

 _"Things would have gone swimmingly... however, I took a small misstep. I forgot to check who else would still be in the room when you left."_

A few moments later, Curly was watching from the corner as he noted Rhonda trying to wash the stain off the coat in a panic. With a smirk, Curly was about to take one step out of the corner, ready to approach Rhonda with the words ready... when he suddenly noted the men's bathroom door opening, confusing the boy. Curly immediately ducked back in as he looked, much to his worry, to see Arnold had come out.

 _"So, imagine my surprise when I saw Arnold come out of that men's bathroom and noticed you were in distress. I saw you drag him into that empty classroom and I tried to listen in, hoping that this little delay wouldn't interfere... oh, how wrong I was..."_

After watching Arnold and Rhonda talk outside, he saw Rhonda pull Arnold into the very same empty classroom as Curly tried to peer his ear in the door and listen in. Curly frowned a little as he crossed his arms in annoyance.

 _"So, Arnold took the job that I was supposed to do... clean the coat like a good gentleman helping a poor woman in distress. I would have just led you to my parent's dry cleaners and helped, you know, but that didn't happen. I figured there was nothing I could do, so I decided to sneak and take a couple pictures of the ruined coat, threatening to blackmail you and tell your parents, and I figured, if you didn't want that to happen, you would go out with me."_

Curly paused as he pulled out his camera and gave a smirk. Carefully backing up a bit, he watched as Arnold and Rhonda left the classroom, the latter looking happy and relieved as Arnold looked towards the girl in comfort. Curly carefully aimed his camera at the ruined coat, taking pictures.

 _"Of course, how was I to know Arnold not only convinced you to apologize to your parents, but that you would be going out with him? I didn't know that, and it didn't take until the next day to realize that my original plan had gone in shambles!"_

* * *

The next day, as Curly was watching Phoebe explain her theory to the others at Mighty Pete, he tried to remain calm, but deep inside, he was ready to tear apart a football headed kid's head and play around with his remains.

 _"I was furious! Beyond my wildest dreams! Not only would my original plan not work out, but you and Arnold just had to see each other! It drove me mad, crazy, and the fact that it wasn't me being with you instead. I couldn't bear it. So I wanted to try and break you up in various ways!"_

* * *

On Monday of that night, Curly was standing in front of the Lloyd Mansion, patiently waiting as he watched all the windows get dark. He tapped his foot impatiently as the last window went dark, before giving a small smirk. Carefully, he tried to open the window.

 _"After a few attempts had failed, I decided the only way to make you mine was to kidnap you, ala Bowser from the Mario series. Unfortunately, your parents just happened to put a vase right next to the window... and little did I know that somebody else was ALSO in the mansion, with different plans."_

As soon as Curly noted the window he opened, he carefully climbed inside as he put one foot over the window... unfortunately, that foot just so happened to push a vase off its pedestal and break. Curly winced a bit... before hearing Rhonda's scream from up in the windows. Looking around, he dropped down and ran off in a flash, unaware that the window would fall, and the glass would break.

 _"I hightailed it out of here before anything else happened, but fortunately, the other person who entered clumsily left evidence behind... evidence that I could use..."_

* * *

The next day, at the Japanese restaurant, Curly had stationed himself inside a potted plant nearby as he noticed Arnold and Rhonda sitting nearby. Smirking, he put a dart inside a straw and aimed it right for Arnold.

 _"Of course, the dart was harmless, but if I were to aim it at Arnold, he'd have thought he was poisoned. Unfortunately, I was stopped... as luck would have it, by the same person who also broke into the mansion."_

Unfortunately, Curly's eyes widened in horror as the dart he shot out got blocked by a chopstick. He turned fast and noted Helga and Phoebe, the former of which looked relieved upon saving Arnold's life. Curly looked confused, before his eyes widened behind his glasses as he leaned in and overheard Phoebe and Helga's conversation.

 _"It didn't take me long to put two and two together that Helga ALSO had a raging jealousy towards your relationship with Arnold, and wanted Arnold for herself. From here on in, a new plan formulated... one that was completely, one hundred percent fullproof."_

Curly gave a wide grin as he started to chuckle quietly, before carefully slipping away.

* * *

 _"The hard part, of course, was breaking into Helga's home when nobody else was, and taking a random shoe. But, when I did, I'll just say, when I discovered that shrine of hers for the first time... it was certainly a wonderful delight..."_

That morning, Curly was up and about as he was in front of Helga's house, as he knew the family had already left, and Helga was about to meet up with Phoebe for today. He knew he had to make this quick. He already settled a random shoe in front of the Lloyd's mansion, so all he needed was Helga's shoe. Quickly, he grabbed a rock and aimed for the upper window. After hearing the sound of glass breaking, Curly went to the side and pulled out a ladder as he stationed it in front of the window and climbed in. After entering, he decided to look around the room for any shoes that Helga would wear. Of course, the first place he tried was the closet and as he entered inside, his eyes widened in amazement as he walked around the small shrine.

While a little creeped out, he was amazed at just how much dedication Helga put into this shrine, with the effigy of the football head, to the mountains of pink books... and even the dresses she wore on recent 'dates'... however, one thing caught his attention. A shoe, that was inside a display case. As Curly read the description, he gave a big grin, knowing exactly what to do.

 _"So, I took the shoe out of the display case, and figured I'd save it until I got more of a study on Helga."_

* * *

And so, for the rest of the week, Curly did his best to make sure he remained hidden as he kept watch on the pink bow wearing blonde girl as she gave a mixture of a sad and happy sigh, trying to get used to the idea of Arnold and Rhonda being together, as she looked over the pink book she was holding. Curly nodded as he took notes.

 _"The reason I didn't have anything for a while was because I needed to take some time and study Helga a bit. Just to know her quirks, her secrets, just about anything that I could easily frame her with. And boy, once you hear Helga's secret, she's pretty much an open book."_

Curly then noted Helga putting the pink book back in her locker and closing it as she sighed... then her eyes widened as she realized she forgot something. Curly watched carefully as Helga entered in the combination in her locker. He smirked heavily as he wrote down the combination.

* * *

Back in the present day, Rhonda covered her mouth in horror as Curly looked out the window and gave a smirk. Rhonda then narrowed her eyes as she growled, "So, when you couldn't have me, you set it up so that Helga would be going to jail instead of you?!"

"Eh, pretty much." Curly shrugged. "Perfect crime, if I do say so myself. I mean, I even amaze myself at the crazy stuff I do. But that doesn't matter anyway, sweetie."

Rhonda's eyes widened in horror as Curly turned, with a deranged look on his face. "Everything is as it should be. Arnold is no doubt questioning his life choices, and we are back to the way we should be, so let's make up for lost time, shall we?"

"Y-you're insane!" Rhonda growled as she backed away into a corner, with Curly moving further. "Okay, theoretically speaking, say Arnold DIDN'T come out of the bathroom. You approach me instead, and clean the fur. Then you do the blackmail, then what? What makes you think I wouldn't tell my friends I was being blackmailed!"

Curly sighed as he shook his head. "Oh, my naïve little Rhonda... you seem to forget the big reactions to the other students. All it takes are a little tears and depressed thoughts, and YOU'RE the bad guy in the scenario. You couldn't win in that situation, even if you tried. But don't worry, we break it all off, and you're going to compliment me for doing what I did, and say I'm not such a bad guy after all."

"IN WHAT WORLD DOES THAT MAKE SENSE?!" Rhonda yelled in Curly's face.

The glasses wearing boy just calmly took off his glasses and wiped them as Curly came closer and closer. "My world, of course. After all, it happened before, and I'll make sure it still happens."

Rhonda had no idea what the boy was talking about, but she knew that he was not in his right state of mind. Immediately, she punched the boy in the nose, causing him to groan as Rhonda headed for the window to escape. Curly narrowed his eyes as he started to chase after her. "Don't think you can run forever, little Miss Lloyd! I will have you!"

The girl looked worried as she tried to run ahead, hopefully running into either Arnold or a police officer. Because if nothing happened... she was doomed.

* * *

And that is it for this chapter! How did you guys like it? Yeah, Curly's motivations are now revealed, and I get to do a take that of the original episode this story was based on! Hope you guys enjoyed that! Next time, we're going to be focusing on Arnold and his actions, and then return to the chase! It's all coming down to this! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, everyone!


	38. Arnold and Rhonda's Realizations

And now, for the next chapter of this story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Meanwhile, with Arnold, he was over at the police station as he was starting to show evidence to the police about his brand new findings, and as luck would have it, Helga was also cleared of all charges, due to the fact that one of the letters written by the 'Shoe Sizer' were losing some of the letters. It was just the two of them now as Helga started to feel pretty relieved. "Oh, thank goodness! I mean, I'm furious beyond my wildest dreams that Curly BROKE INTO MY LOCKER and DEFILED one of my books, but thank goodness I'm not going to jail!"

"Well, thank you for bringing this new information to light, Arnold." Officer Pudney said as she examined the list and looked at the new broke apart letters that were falling out of the letter.

"I guess Curly didn't get a good enough glue stick." Arnold narrowed his eyes as he covered his face. "I still can't believe I left Rhonda unprotected, though. Curly could still be after her, and I went over to the police instead. I feel like such a tool..."

"Don't worry, we'll find the kid." Officer Pudney said as she put a hand on Arnold's shoulder. "Besides, he's had... quite a history with us."

Arnold looked down as he watched Officer Pudney leave with Helga giving a laugh as she raised her hands up.

"Sweet! I'm off the hook! No more suspicions about the whole 'Shoe Sizer' thing!" Helga gave a small laugh as she turned to Arnold, before noting his sad face as Helga stopped cheering. "Oh, uh, thanks, I guess, football head."

"You're welcome." Arnold said, a little down and disappointed.

Helga paused as she looked over to Arnold awkwardly as she turned her head. "So, uh, any chance you'll give me another out on this whole thing?"

Arnold shook his head as Helga deflated. "I didn't think so. And besides, Rhonda knows my secret as well... ugh, it may as well be revealed to the whole world while I'm at it!"

Arnold was still silent as he looked down. Helga looked over and her eyes widened in realization, knowing what he was thinking. "Oh... you're still feeling guilty you lied about YOUR relationship, aren't you?"

The football headed kid sighed, "I didn't get a chance to explain before, Helga, but... yeah, Rhonda and I faked that relationship. We did that because of the whole mink coat incident, and at first, it was just going to be a private affair, something that only Rhonda's parents and my grandparents saw. We were going to break up after a week past. We wanted to explain that to all of you, but Rhonda's parents just turned up at the wrong time, and we had to keep the lie going."

"Ohhhhh…" Helga paused. "You were under a lot of pressure, I get it."

"Yeah..." Arnold gave a sigh. "What started out as a week, turned into two weeks, then probably a month, mostly because of the Shoe Sizer incident. I didn't mean to make you go through all this or make you jealous if you really DO like me like me, but it was something Rhonda and I felt we had to do."

Helga looked over at Arnold as the boy looked down. "But now everything is getting confusing. You apparently love me, Curly is trying to get Rhonda, everything has just been so messed up since this all started, and I don't even know what to think!"

For the first time in her life, Helga looked over at the sobbing mess of a boy who looked like he was confused with his life. She looked down, feeling a bit bad for the boy. She could have easily told him that he didn't deserve Rhonda and that she'd be more than happy to help him and her with the 'break-up'. However, for some reason, she felt something different. "Arnoldo, let me ask you something. What do you think about Rhonda? Your true thoughts on her?"

Arnold looked up to Helga in confusion as she gave a small smile. "Just tell me honestly."

For a long time, Arnold didn't speak as he tried to think. And then, he opened his mouth. "I will admit, Rhonda does have a few... issues when it comes to money, her appearances and being a bit of a braggart. However, I'm willing to look past all that, because she's a really nice girl when you get to know her. She's a very sweet girl who can be very protective, speaks how she feels, and though she's not perfect, she's more than enough that any person would want to be with her. And, well, she's sweet, nice, funny and..."

Arnold began to sigh happily. "And for a while, when we were in that fake relationship, there were times where... I actually wanted this relationship to be a real thing, I mean, we compliment each other pretty good when you think about it."

Helga nodded as she noted the boy she loved talking about Rhonda in a very happy tone as she turned her head, giving a sigh. "Gee, it must sound pretty nice."

Arnold gave a nod, before deflating. "But I'm not so sure what to do now. Maybe I should go with the original plan Rhonda thought of and break it all off with her..."

"Now you wait just a minute!" Helga shouted, making the boy jump up. "Listen, football head, I know you know my secret now, but you shouldn't let THAT affect your choice. Look, I will admit it. I was jealous, in fact, maybe I still am a little bit. But I'm going to swallow my pride, just for this once, and say this. Everyone has been seeing you and Rhonda together for the past week, and maybe you two had some hidden likes for each other that we didn't know about. Maybe it was my fault I didn't read the signs, but..."

Helga sighed as she looked over at Arnold and smiled, "Arnold, you and Rhonda belong together. Whether it's for short or long, you two definitely belong together. And that's not easy for me to say! There are times where I want to make sure your dates go badly, but then I'll know you'll be sad. And I don't want a sad Arnold. In fact, NOBODY wants a sad Arnold in their lives, because you bring out a new sense of hope and optimism for everybody. And if you want to be with Rhonda, well, I'm not stopping you."

Arnold looked over to Helga in surprise as he thought about it, with Helga grinning, "The way you just talked about Rhonda just now... that's a sense of love right there. In fact, when you meet her next, tell her you want that relationship to be real!"

The blonde haired football headed kid tapped his fingers on the desk... before his eyes widened, with a small grin on his face. Helga noted the grin with a smile, "There's that smile I know you for! Now, what are you going to do?"

Arnold immediately got up and started to run out of the office, "I'm going to see if I can join the police in saving my girlfriend!"

"That's the spirit, and I'm coming with!" Helga smirked as she followed. "I want to give Curly a little gift for trying to jail me!"

Arnold could only shake his head as the two went and departed outside.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside, Rhonda was still running as tears were currently in her eyes. She couldn't help but think about this new situation she was in. She carefully hid inside an alley way as she tried to catch her breath, hoping that Curly would just run past. She tried to collect her thoughts as she couldn't help but think about what Curly said.

Was it all true? Was the mink coat and the candied apple all just a set-up just so Curly could get 'together' with her, only for Arnold to ruin that? If that was true, then she definitely would thank Arnold for saving her life... but at the moment, she had other things on her mind. She never even gave Curly a second thought, but now that he had her undivided attention, she couldn't help but think about the trouble he went through.

"All this for me?" Rhonda said as she clutched her heart. "He's gone completely insane! I would never go out with him, not for a million years! Not after what he just did to poor Helga!"

That thought suddenly took over as Rhonda gave a sigh. She wasn't quite sure how to process it, but to find out Helga was in love with Arnold, it was completely just as insane as Curly... although, as she thought about it more, she supposed it made sense, considering her explored home life.

"Maybe... maybe Helga fell in love with Arnold because he shown her an act of kindness, and hid it for years." Rhonda paused, as she gave a chuckle. "Funny, here's Curly doing all he can to reveal himself to me, and Helga knows how to be subtle."

She frowned as she looked down. Regardless, she was still thinking, would it be right to steal a boy from someone she knew now was in love with him? The time she had spent with Arnold, all of it was so real, the way he was helpful, the way his kindness shown in his heart, even all the times they had fun together. She gave a small smile as she held her shoulder. "Oh, Arnold..."

"...so, I see."

Rhonda's eyes widened in shock as she turned to see a crossed-arm Curly standing in front of her. Rhonda gave a screech, but nobody was around to hear it. Curly narrowed his eyes as he cracked his hands. "I really thought that things would be back to the way they are... but you've had eyes for the football head, haven't you? You always had."

"Curly, stop! This relationship between me and Arnold, it wasn't what you thought!" Rhonda said, trying to get Curly to see reason.

"DON'T LIE TO ME, RHONDA!" Curly growled. "You may not have known it, but I saw it... in your body language, whenever you were close to him, everywhere I went. You truly fell in love with that kid!"

Rhonda tried to open her mouth, before closing it in surprise as she tried to think about it. Curly growled as he took a step closer. "This was exactly what I was afraid of... that meddling football head wormed his way into your heart, and now you'll won't think of anyone else, oh perish the thought. Perish the thought that Rhonda W. Lloyd choose anyone else. We would have worked so well together, Rhonda! You were supposed to be mine, and I want to make you mine!"

"I'll never be yours, Curly!" Rhonda growled as she slapped the boy in the face. "And say what you will about Arnold, but he's much more mature and wise than you'll EVER be!"

Curly stopped in his tracks as his mouth dropped in shock. After a moment, his eyes narrowed behind his glasses as he gritted his teeth. "So be it..."

"Curly, stop!" Rhonda whimpered. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me!" The black haired psycho kid growled. "And don't worry, after I'm done with you, I will make sure that football headed kid will NEVER interfere with my life EVER AGAIN!"

As much as she tried to back up into a corner, she gasped as Curly came closer and closer...

Until, by luck, the wonderful sound of sirens came rushing by. Then, a flashlight shown on both the kids as Curly turned in confusion, his tongue sticking out wildly as a police officer was standing near the alleyway's entrance.

"Oh, hello!" Curly grinned. "Don't worry, we're just playing a little game."

"Mind if we join you?"

Curly's eyes shrank as he saw Arnold and Helga appear behind the officer, the former crossing his arms in disappointment, and the latter punching her fists. Curly gulped as Rhonda ran past him and hugged Arnold, with Arnold hugging her back in joy.

* * *

And that does it for this chapter! How did you guys like it? Next time, we'll see the aftermath of Arnold and Rhonda's relationship, and see what Rhonda's parents are getting themselves up to! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	39. The Loose Ends and Love Confession

Okay, seeing as how we're almost done with this part of the story, we may as well bring out the next to last chapter, and see where this all ends up! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

After Helga tackled Curly and nearly choked him out, and after some officers had to restrain Helga away from the boy that caused all this trouble in the first place, all three kids were watching as Curly was doing his best to struggle out of the handcuffs. He kept rambling from nearby about how he would 'curse them all' and 'next time, I won't be so lazy', but they paid him no mind as the three of them sighed.

"Curly's just never going to learn, is he?" Helga sighed.

"No." Rhonda sighed as she held her head. "That's a mistake I'm never making again. As long as he's nearby, Curly's just going to be a threat."

"My advice to you? Restraining order. Get one." Helga smirked as she backed off a little bit. "Now, Arnold, I believe you want to talk to Rhonda alone for a minute? I'll stand back here."

Arnold raised an eyebrow as he turned to Helga, who could only give a smile and nod. Arnold paused as he turned to Rhonda as she raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Uh, what is it, Arnold?" Rhonda asked, looking rather curious about what to say.

"Well... do you remember the whole mink coat affair and how I said that if I helped you, you have to do me a favor someday?" Arnold asked.

Rhonda paused, before her eyes widened. "I do remember that, yeah."

"Well, I like to cash in that favor if you don't mind." Arnold said, blushing a bit, looking nervous.

"What's that?" Rhonda asked.

"Well, maybe it was cashed in that moment our grandparents discovered us and you held me close with that surprise kiss... but..." Arnold sighed. "Rhonda, that fake relationship we had, I won't lie, even though it really stressed me out that we had to keep it secret from everyone else... I kind of don't want it to be secret anymore."

Rhonda lowered her eyelids in disappointment. "I understand."

"Because I want to try us for real." Arnold finished, causing Rhonda to look up in surprise. Arnold gave a smile as he continued, "It's just... well, after the past couple weeks we spent together, it really got me to thinking, we really work great together, and even though the relationship we had was fake before, I actually want to see if we can be the real thing. So, I guess what I'm trying to ask here is..."

The girl looked surprised before giving a huge smile of her own and hugging Arnold. "Yes, Arnold, yes! I want to be your actual girlfriend!"

"I didn't ask the question, but that was the answer I wanted to hear." Arnold sighed in relief as he hugged the rich girl back happily.

"In truth, I'm sorry I pressured you into that fake relationship, and while it may not have been the conventional way to go about it, I don't regret every moment in our lives that we were together. I always thought you'd be a model boyfriend for any girl, and I felt like that girl, being near a sweet kid like you." Rhonda said as the two looked at each other lovingly. "I wanted to tell you so hard that I had a crush on you for real, but I was afraid that you'd think I was actually playing along or thought the fake relationship we had really affected me."

"I was thinking the same thing, but, if we really both like-like each other, then..." Arnold smiled. "I guess we don't have any reason to be worried."

Rhonda giggled as she planted a kiss on the boy's lips, as Arnold kissed her back. "So, you think we can grow up together, not just as friends, but a nice couple."

Arnold did another kiss to Rhonda's lips as he grinned. "I'm hoping that our relationship lasts through the school years."

Rhonda gave another kiss to Arnold. "Even the college years?"

Arnold grinned, giving another kiss to Rhonda. "Maybe we'll have a gigantic wedding, the two of us."

Rhonda's eyes shined, kissing Arnold again. "I'm probably going to wear the most elegant dress for you."

Arnold gave a bigger grin, kissing Rhonda again. "I'm already imagining what you look like."

Kiss. "Think we could raise a family?"

Another kiss. "I would love to raise one someday."

Helga, getting sick of the sappy moments between Arnold and Rhonda, sat between them again as she held up her hands. "Okay, you two, let's not get ahead of yourselves."

Both kids blinked a bit as they realized they were back in reality as they looked over at Helga, as Rhonda got a little nervous. "Oh... er, yeah, I guess we still have you to deal with. Helga, you're not mad that I pretty much took your crush, are you?"

Helga looked over at Rhonda with an angry look on her face as the raven haired girl yelped a bit. But then, much to Rhonda's surprise, the blonde haired girl gave a small laugh. "Mad? Who's mad?"

"Er, you?" Rhonda asked.

"I'm not mad." Helga smirked. "Nor am I angry. Actually, even if you guys had a fake relationship, I had a little time to evaluate my situation, and..." Helga gave a sigh as she turned to the football headed kid. "This is going to be a big adjustment, I won't lie. I still like you Arnold, but I want to see you happy as well, and they say if you love something, you got to set it free and see where it goes. Besides, I have plenty of options for other guys I like."

"You sure?" Arnold asked as he raised an eyebrow. Helga gave a shrug.

"As they say, to each their own." Helga then turned to Rhonda with a smile. "Rhonda, I want to apologize for threatening you before. I guess I was just not used to the fact that you and Arnold would... you know..."

Rhonda gave a small smile as she patted the blonde on the back. "It's okay. I know you didn't even know our plight or situation."

"Well..." Helga shrugged with a smile. "I guess I'll just let you two do your thing, and if there ever comes a chance that, for some reason, you two can't work it out..."

"We can talk to you." Arnold nodded.

"Right." The blonde haired girl grinned as Rhonda paused.

"And Helga... if you're having any troubles... I mean, at home or if you're feeling... not up to staying there, well..." Rhonda paused as Helga raised an eyebrow. "...you know Phoebe and I will always have a place for you."

Helga looked at Rhonda in surprise, before figuring out what she was implying. She looked down sadly, before frowning. "I appreciate the offer, Princess, but I think I'll survive."

"Well, if you can't take the pressure, just know you're welcome at my place or Phoebe's." Rhonda smiled. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind adopting you so that you won't have to go... out of town."

Helga had no idea what to say as she looked over at the smiling Rhonda. Helga paused as she sighed, "I guess hanging out with Arnold is actually rubbing off on you."

Rhonda laughed a bit as Helga grinned, turning to her as the blonde said, "Just one thing, though."

"What's that?" Rhonda asked, before Helga grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her closer to him.

"If I find that you changed your mind and you make Arnold upset or crying if you ever break up with him, I will not hesitate to find you and break every single bone in your body." Helga growled. "Arnold is pure, Arnold is a sweetheart, and I think we BOTH don't want him upset. You got it?"

Rhonda yelped as she nodded hastily. Helga relaxed as she dropped the rich girl. "Good. I think we're all in agreement here."

"Helga." Arnold said in disappointment, causing the blonde haired girl to act innocent.

"Oh what? I can't look out for my friend's safety?" Helga frowned as she crossed her arms... before sighing. "Well, I guess this is it. What do we tell our friends and your relatives?"

Rhonda gave a sigh. "There's no way we'll ever convince the other kids that we were in a fake relationship... now that we're actually in a real one, so let's just keep this discovery to ourselves. Heaven knows we don't want to go through that spiel again."

"Yeah, I can agree with that." Arnold said before turning to Rhonda. "However, I think we should at least tell our parents and grandparents the truth. After all, they deserve to know what's really going on..."

"Y-yeah, I suppose so." Rhonda said as Helga looked up and noticed something in the distance.

"Hey guys..." Helga said as the two looked up. "Don't look now, but here comes our friends."

The two looked over and sure enough, Gerald and Phoebe, along with the other fourth graders were coming over as Harold looked over to see an angry Curly trying to escape. "There you three are! We've been trying-"

"-what's going on?" Stinky asked as he pointed to Curly, noticing him too.

"Did we miss something?" Gerald asked in confusion.

Rhonda paused as she gave a grin. "Oh you guys missed a lot. Let me tell you a little tale about the angry boy who couldn't let the fact that my relationship with Arnold was a thing go."

That got everybody's attention as most of them surrounded Arnold and Rhonda to ask about what happened. Phoebe noted Helga's content smirk as she approached her friend. "So... what happened?"

Helga paused as she whispered, "Both of them know my secret."

Phoebe looked surprised as she noted Helga looking rather calm. "How did they take it?"

"...pretty well, actually." Helga smiled as she noted that Arnold had conveniently left out the closet discovery and the fact that Helga loved Arnold out of the story he was telling the other fourth graders. "You know, Pheebs, after seeing what Curly did, I'm just going to do one thing that I NEVER thought I would consider doing."

"What's that?" Phoebe whispered.

"I'm going to wait and see what happens." Helga smiled. "I'll just say that, after what Curly had done, I am NOT going to repeat HIS mistakes."

"So, no chasing after Arnold or Rhonda?" Phoebe asked in surprise.

Helga shook her head. "If they do truly take their relationship all the way, then good for them. If they do break up... then who knows? I might try again. Either way, I'm just going to let Arnold be happy."

"Well... good for you, Helga." Phoebe smiled as she patted her best friend on the back.

The blonde haired girl looked over to her short friend and smiled as Arnold and Rhonda kept sharing their stories.

* * *

And with that, the chapter has ended! How did you guys like it? Next time, in the final chapter of the story, Arnold and Rhonda are going to reveal the truth to Arnold's grandparents! Let's see how this goes! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	40. The Epilogue

Okay, it's been so long since the beginning, and to think, it's happening so soon. It seems like only yesterday, I started this whole story... and now it's about to come to an end. Now, I know what you guys are thinking, why am I ending this here in this final chapter, well, you'll see soon enough! Now, let's get this final chapter underway! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Outside the boarding house, Phil and Gertie were sitting down, each of them looking worried as they held hands. The police had recently called them and told them about recent events, and right now, both of them were eagerly awaiting the arrival of the two kids. Pretty soon, a police car turned the corner as they looked on with a smile. The police car stopped next to the curb as the doors opened up. Arnold and Rhonda were getting out as Rhonda gave a nod, "Thank you for the lift home, officers."

"It's no trouble, kids." Officer Pudney said from within the car. "You two stay out of trouble now, you hear?"

The two nodded as Phil and Gertie ran over as Gertie pulled the young girl over into a comforting hug.

"Oh, Shortman, Shortman's girl, thank goodness you two made it one piece!" Phil sighed in relief.

"When we heard the news about the gunshot, we went into quite the panic. Thank goodness the culprit was caught!" Gertie said with a smile.

Rhonda blinked in confusion as she looked up to Arnold's grandmother. "But, there weren't any guns involved..."

"It's probably just an expression, Rhonda." Arnold sighed as he looked up to Phil. "Yeah, turns out Curly was the culprit. Honestly, we should have known this from the start, but I guess we were too focused on our... lives, I suppose."

"Well, why don't you two get in and sit down in the kitchen, I'm sure we'll have cocoa ready for you." Phil said as the kids nodded. As Arnold and Rhonda were being escorted by Gertie inside, Phil gave a nod to Officer Pudney from within the car. "Thanks. We'll tell her parents everything when they call."

"I sure hope so." Pudney nodded. "I have to say, those kids are truly one of a kind. That grandson of yours was really very protective and comforting to that girlfriend of his, huh?"

Phil paused as he turned back with a smile. "He sure is one of a kind... heh heh heh..."

* * *

A few minutes later, after Phil came back inside and came to the kitchen, Arnold and Rhonda were carefully sipping hot chocolate as Gertie sat down, looking close to the kids. Phil grinned as he sat down, as he attempted to explain to Rhonda, "Eh, sorry your parents aren't here, little girl, they went out on a little... business trip."

"Business trip?" Arnold asked, raising his eyebrow, puzzled. "What kind of a business trip?"

Rhonda paused as she turned to Arnold, "Probably one of those trips where I probably wouldn't have been interested in going to. I mean, I like our trips together, but... if they weren't inviting me there, I guess it was something I wouldn't take interest in..."

"Oh, little do you young whippersnappers know..." Phil said as Gertie looked over and nodded, before both of them smiling. "Well, I can't say for certain whether or not that Curly kid deserved what he got, but he should know better than to separate a relationship as sweet as yours, huh?"

Arnold and Rhonda winced as the two of them looked at each other for a while... before giving solemn nods. Arnold sighed as he turned to his grandfather, "Grandpa, Grandma, I was hoping that you and Rhonda's parents would be here to get this news, but... we have a confession to make..."

"A truly, terrible confession." Rhonda sighed. "Arnold, why don't you tell them first?"

"I will." Arnold said as he looked nervously at his grandparents as he held his face in solemn regret. "Oh, Grandpa, Grandma, I lied to you. I never lied a lot before, but this time, I did. Rhonda and I... weren't in a relationship... well, not before then, when you caught us kissing."

"It was my fault." Rhonda sighed. "Arnold was helping me clean a mink coat I... borrowed from my parents and messed up accidentally. It was supposed to be a simple clean and leave, talking to my parents and apologizing. Simple as that. But then you two came home, and I panicked, and... I grabbed Arnold and kissed him."

"And when you mentioned that she was my girlfriend, SHE..." Arnold looked to Rhonda and frowned. "...just went with it! I didn't mean to lie to you, we were going to tell the truth, but... things just got out of control! Rhonda and I pretended to date for a while to live up to the story... but then we started hanging out with each other and..."

"What he's trying to say is..." Rhonda sighed. "The relationship is real now, but before then, it wasn't. It just happened on circumstance, and... I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Arnold winced as he looked over at his grandparents, who held rather neutral faces. Phil and Gertie looked at each other... before both of them laughed, much to the kids's confusion.

"Oh, is that all?" Phil laughed.

"Yes, I won!" The old lady couldn't help but grin. "I knew you'd fess up to us first! I won the bet!"

Arnold and Rhonda looked at each other flabbergasted as Arnold said in shock, "Wait, you knew?!"

"What do you mean, bet?" Rhonda said, following what Arnold said.

"Come on, Shortman, did you and your sweetheart really think that you could have fooled us with that whole 'We're boyfriend and girlfriend' lie?" Phil laughed. "I will admit, it was a nice thought, but come on, I saw the bag with the coat in it. Did you think we wouldn't notice a simple thing like that?"

Arnold and Rhonda blushed in embarrassment as Rhonda held her head. "So, why did you call my parents and tell them we actually WERE in a relationship?!"

"Oh no, they were in on it too!" Phil smirked, causing the kids's mouths to drop. "Yeah, I called your father ahead of time and told him about the lie you so provided. I told him and his wife to get in on the joke, to tease you two. But, you really surprised Rhonda's parents, Shortman, with your well-adjusted behavior and grounded attitude. Heck, every time we saw you two with each other, we could feel that you two would be in quite a great relationship."

"So... if you guys and my parents knew all along, why did you make us suffer through these two weeks?" Rhonda asked. "We've been whispering to each other trying to keep it secret that we weren't really dating... well, we are NOW, but..."

Phil shook his head as he crossed his arms. "We all wanted you to learn a lesson that sometimes, one simple lie can grow out of control."

Arnold and Rhonda looked at each other, then at Arnold's grinning grandparents... before the two kids broke into smiles as they laughed. Arnold gave a small smile as he said, "Oh, Grandpa, you really are a hoot... but what about the betting part?"

"Oh, well, you see, we sort of put a side bet." Phil crossed his arms in annoyance. "See, we knew you were lying, but at the same time, we knew you two looked rather cute together. So, I placed a bet that you two would realize your feelings for each other after you admitted your guilt. Your parents put it on for 'one random sleepover night'. Pookie, as much as she's a cheat, put her money on you two realizing it in the middle of the crime scene that was going on."

"Really?" Rhonda asked as she and Arnold turned to Gertie, who could only grin.

"Whoo, mama, I'm riding the slots tonight!" Gertie gave a laugh as she got up and started to run upstairs, causing Phil to shake his head.

"Ugh, Pookie…" Phil gave a sigh as he turned to Arnold and Rhonda with a smile, "Er, no hard feelings about the whole thing?"

The football headed kid and the rich girl looked towards each other... as they smiled, before turning to Phil as Arnold said, "Of course not. Still, it was rather funny that you knew all this time..."

"Indeed." Phil grinned as he crossed his arms. "Now, why don't you tell me what all went down. The police offered their story, but I kind of want to hear it from you."

Arnold and Rhonda grinned as they decided to relay to Phil the whole story about what happened, not holding anything back.

* * *

Night time had arrived as both Arnold and Rhonda were in their pajamas, sitting atop of Arnold's room as Rhonda looked up to the starry sky from the top windows. "You know, Arnold, it's funny."

Arnold raised an eyebrow as he turned to his girlfriend. "What's that?"

"When we first began this little circumstantial adventure, I never thought I would find myself falling for you, and yet..." Rhonda smiled. "I don't regret it. I'm just glad there's nothing that'll stand in our way."

"Unless something happens." Arnold pointed out as he came over and sat next to his girlfriend on the retractable couch. "But yeah, look at where we are now. We're a couple, we're going out together... it honestly feels quite surreal that... well, it all happened."

Rhonda and Arnold looked over at each other with loving eyes as the two of them shared a comforting kiss with each other. As soon as their lips parted, Rhonda gave a happy sigh. "Do you think Helga'll keep true to her word about finding somebody else?"

"No need to worry..." Arnold said, giving a small smile. "I have a feeling that she's already had her eye on somebody else."

"Who, Brainy?" Rhonda asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well... maybe. I did see her talk with him a little before we left." Arnold shrugged. "Still, I'm happy for Helga. She's probably going to do fine as long as we can help her out..."

Rhonda smiled. "Yeah, I suppose you're right... but I still think we should have called Child Services..."

The two kids stayed silent as they kept watch at the night sky, before Arnold paused, "Say, Rhonda? Where DO you suppose your parents went?"

"Well, wherever they are, I'm sure they're having a good time." Rhonda gave a small smile. "I really wish I could go with them, but... I kind of want to stay with you, just to get to know you a lot better... and hey! Next time we go on a vacation..." Rhonda gave a small grin as she put two fingers on his left arm and used them to walk up the arm. "...I'll have to ask if I can take you along. I'm sure they'll love taking you on a trip, Arnold."

The football headed kid looked surprised, before asking, "Really? You don't mind?"

Rhonda gave a small grin. "Not at all. We're a couple now. I think I reserve the right to take my boyfriend anywhere he desires."

"Oh, Rhonda Lloyd, you spoil me." Arnold laughed a little as he looked at his alarm clock. "Oh, maybe we better get to bed. It's eight-thirty now..."

Rhonda looked over at her boyfriend sadly, before looking down. "Yeah, you're probably right... hey, Arnold? I know this is going to sound a little weird, but... do you need a cuddle buddy tonight?"

"A cuddle buddy?" Arnold asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know you've been having nightmares, and..." Rhonda paused as she looked down. "I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have asked."

Arnold paused as Rhonda prepared to lay down on the couch, about to pull the blanket over, before he had an idea, putting a hand on her shoulder. Rhonda looked up as he said, "Just for tonight."

Rhonda gave a small smile as Rhonda grasped the boy's hand as he pulled her up. The two immediately walked over to Arnold's bed as Arnold entered inside it first. "Sorry if the bed's a little small, but..."

"Oh, Arnold, I've slept with you before, I'm sure I can make a little room." Rhonda giggled as she climbed into bed with Arnold and laid her head down besides him. "There, now that's a little better, is it not?"

"Er, yeah..." Arnold blushed a bit as he looked over to his girlfriend, before feeling a sense of comfort. He gave a smile as Rhonda turned off the lights as the two looked at each other, sleepily. "Good night, my beautiful raven haired woman. I love you so much."

"I love you too, my charming man." Rhonda smiled as the two let sleep overtake them, as they relaxed, both of them dreaming about each other and helping them out with problems. Needless to say, this was the beginning of a longtime relationship between the two of them.

From outside the room, Phil and Gertie peeked in as they noted Arnold and Rhonda sleeping in the same bed, Rhonda's arm seemed to be close to Arnold's as Phil gave a small smile. "Well, look at that. Never seen anything like it since the old days."

"Look at little Kimba." Gertie whispered as they noted the small smile on his face. "I don't think he'll be plagued with another nightmare tonight..."

"Certainly not." Phil said as he and Gertie snuck quietly downstairs. "Still, at least one mystery is out of the way, but there's still another one..."

As soon as the two were heading downstairs, Phil immediately heard the phone ring as Phil gasped before running downstairs and grabbing it. "Hello? Oh, hey Buckley! How's the trip down? Great! Hey, you're never going to believe what went on... Pookie won the bet! Yep, turns out the relationship is now real! Yeah, they do make a good couple, don't they? Oh, they're asleep right now, I'm afraid they can't talk at the moment..."

* * *

"Really?" Buckley, who seemed to be dressed in jungle explorer gear, asked as he was sitting down, holding his large cell phone in curiosity. "Well, maybe this is for the better. The Shoe Sizer was caught, huh? Who was it?"

Buckley frowned as he narrowed his eyes. "Why does that name not even surprise me? If Brooke found out, she would be kicking that kid in the face... but anyway, I don't know how long we'll be gone, but I promise you, we will get more answers. After all, Arnold did help out with everyone's problems, and he's going out with our daughter now. The least we can do is return the favor. Yeah, send Rhonda our love, and we'll explain EVERYTHING when we get home. Oh really? Aw, that's cute. Okay, just make sure Rhonda's fine, and we're good. Yes, thank you. Good-bye. I'll call you if there's any... interesting developments."

Buckley hung up the phone as he got up and turned to his wife, who was looking at the book with a magnifying glass as he said, "Arnold and Rhonda are perfectly fine. And Gertie won the bet by the way."

"Shoot." Brooke snapped her fingers as she looked up for a minute. "So... they both know, huh?"

"Yeah, and they're in an actual relationship this time..." Buckley smiled. "Not that I blame them. Our daughter certainly found herself quite the keeper."

Brooke giggled as she looked down at the book. "Well, I'm sure Arnold will be even more surprised soon enough when he finds out what we've been doing..."

"I just hope he's not too mad about us not telling him about it." Buckley said as he and Brooke got up as Brooke closed the book and put it in her pocket.

"Hey, don't worry." Brooke said. "I'm sure he'll be happy to see his parents soon enough... now, we better get some hairspray... the humidity just ruined my hair!"

Buckley looked over towards his wife and chuckled as he noted his wife's hair made her look like a bit of a clown. "Y-yeah, we better get right on that..."

Brooke sighed as the two of them went out and looked around the small native city they were in. "After all, don't want to look bad for whatever we face..."

The two rich Lloyds gave a nod as they started to go off to their room, in order to investigate the matter of whatever happened to Arnold's parents... little did they realize that this was just the beginning of a new adventure.

* * *

 **Orange Ratchet Story**

 **"That's All, Folks!"**

 **An Orange-Ratchet Fanfiction**

* * *

And I'm happy to say, I've finally finished the story after so long! How did you guys like it? Now, let's get to final thoughts.

This story originally started out as a little project to see what would happen if I rewrote the episode 'Curly's Girl', and made it more of an Arnda project. This eventually turned into something big, and while there were some obvious mysteries, I'm glad I managed to do this story, not only for the little Nicktoon crossover cameos, but to highlight an important mystery on what would happen if Helga was framed for crimes she never committed? There were stories that were done like that before, but I wanted to do my own take on it. I'm glad all of you stuck around and reviewed the story as best as you could, and for the two years I spent on this, I'm glad I managed to complete this one.

That being said, will there be a sequel to 'Rhonda's Beau'? The short answer, yes. The long answer, there are plans in the works, but I want to finish up other big projects before I consider doing anything else. Thank you all for reading Rhonda's Beau, and I hope you stick around for when the sequel comes by. I also like to thank DMan51/Da-4th once again, for the permission to let me use his picture for the Fanfiction poster, and all of you for sticking around as much as you did.

Okay, that's it for now! I'll probably be focusing on 'Playing Cupid', another Hey Arnold story for the next month, followed by a little grab bag of fics that I've yet to finish, but this major Arnda project is done for now! I'll focus on another Arnda story later down the line, but who really knows?

Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a very wonderful day!


End file.
